A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes
by steepe
Summary: What if everything that has happened so far in Tree Hill didn’t really happen? What if it was all a dream? What if when Lucas opened his eyes, he was back in his junior year?
1. Ch 1: Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 1**

Lucas opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room. He looked at the poster Brooke had put up on the wall, and suddenly he remembered. He had been in a car accident with Keith. _Was Keith okay? _And then it hit him. The rush of moments passed through his head all at once. The rest of their junior year, the school shooting, the wedding, the limo crash, winning states. It was all just a dream, but in a way it had seemed so real. He then noticed his mom sitting next to the bed, fast asleep. He slowly moved his hand to touch hers. She bolted upright, then noticing her slowly moving son.

"Oh Lucas" she cried as she moved closer to the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mom" he tried to speak but he was still a little weak.

"I thought I lost you" she cried into him

"I'm right here" he whispered. She lingered over him, thanking God he had returned to her.

"How do you feel?" she said as she slowly sat back down on the chair.

"Like hell"

"Watch it. Just because you're lying in a hospital bed right now, does not mean you can suddenly forget the rules" she smiled "sorry. Just habit I guess"

"I've missed you mom"

"Oh baby, I've missed you too"

"How long was I out?" he asked, scared to know the truth.

"A month"

"Oh"

"Don't worry honey, you'll get back into the swing of things. It wont even seem like you were gone"

"Yeah" he forced a smile across his face as it slowly formed into a yawn.

"Well look, I let you get some rest. I'll tell the others that you're awake and I'll come back in in an hour or two with some food."

"Okay" She gave him another kiss on the cheek before heading toward the door. She turned around and smiled "I'm so glad to have you back my baby"

"Oh mom I'm not a baby remember"

"Lucas, you will always be my baby" she smiled again. Though she had smiled so much since he awoke, it was still hard to see her happy. In the world he had dreamt, Keith was murdered and she had been so devastated. It was so good to see her happy again.

"Its good to see that smile mom" She smiled at him once more before leaving the room.

"_What in the world did I dream about?" _he asked himself. He tried to fall back asleep but he couldn't shake the dream he had had. It was so weird. It was like life kept on going, but yet he had woken up back a year. They had been seniors. They were going to be graduating. It just seemed so real. He continued to look around the room, at the collection of cards and balloons that had gathered. It was just too weird. He tried to move, but that's when he realized that his shoulder hurt, a pain the accident caused. So he continued to lay there, and tried to force himself back to sleep, to at least get a little rest.

The silence was soon broken as a blonde, curly head of hair bounced through the door.

"Hey there stranger" she smiled and immediately fled to the bed to devour him in kisses. He accepted them willingly and then pushed her away.

"Peyton we cant do this."

"I know"

"No you don't know. While I was unconscious I dreamt about us, and the trouble we caused. We cant do this to Brooke"

"I know Lucas. I don't want to hurt her, but I cant shake the feelings I have for you. So we just have to tell her."

"You don't understand Peyton."

"Then explain it to me"

"Yes I do have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Brooke. And this will only lead to more hurt in the future. I don't want to ruin my friendship with either one of you, let alone the friendship you have with Brooke"

"Our friendship will be fine"

"You don't know that"

"And you do?" she asked, confused as to why he was pushing her so far away

"I told you, I dreamt it"

"So you're willing to throw this relationship away, before it even starts, based on some dream you had"

"I know it's a lot to take in but…"

"Lucas I love you"

"I know you do Peyton, and I love you too…."

"Then why cant we be together"

"Because there is this other girl that both of us love as well, who would be crushed by this"

"Then what do we do? Where do we go from here?" she asked so hurt and confused

"I have no idea" he stated as he re-focused his attention to the poster on the wall. Would the messy love triangle he pictured really happen? He didn't know anymore.

Peyton put her attention to her lap. How could he base this on a dream, it just wasn't possible. Before the accident, they had loved each other, and were willing to tell Brooke about this love. What changed? A dream? It was absurd. She began to cry a little. Lucas heard her and quickly turned his attention back on her.

"Peyton please don't cry" he said, trying to reach her face to wipe the tears away

"I cant help it. I just don't understand what changed. I mean before the accident we wanted to be together, and now…"

"I don't understand it either Peyton, but please just give it some time. Things will work out" he tried to smile. How could he expect her to believe the words coming out of his mouth when he didn't even believe them.

"Ok" she finally whispered. If time was what he wanted, time was what he would get. She looked into his eyes. She was so glad he was finally awake, but now, the happiness fled from her body. She anticipated this for so long, so they could finally be together. And that dream was crushed within the first few minutes she spent with him.

"Thank you" he smirked. He still loved Peyton, but he couldn't shake the things he saw in his dream. The moments of him and Peyton screwing up royally with Brooke, causing her to hate both of them. The friendship between Brooke and Peyton put on a wicked roller coaster. The moments he had hurt both of them because of it. It may hurt Peyton right now, but he was trying to save her from the hurt of their future mistakes. She couldn't understand that because she wasn't there.

She slowly rose from the chair, kissed him on the cheek, and headed toward the door.

"Peyton I'm sorry"

"Me too" she smirked before leaving the room.

"God, where the hell am I" Lucas screamed after she left. "What the hell am I doing? I don't know what's real and what is fake. How can I just erase that dream that felt so real?" His anger venting was soon interrupted as Karen walked back into the room.

"Talking to yourself already?" she smiled

"Mom, can I tell you something"

"Of course sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Please don't think I'm weird"

"Ok?" she said uneasily

"While I was out, I had this dream. But it wasn't like a normal dream. It felt so weird. I had woken up from the coma and had moved on with my life. We finished our junior year of high school and started our senior year. That summer you had traveled to Australia after some guy."

"Lucas" she laughed

"No seriously. I saw it. And then Jimmy…" he stared at her. The memory of Jimmy and Keith was just too hard to retell, especially to his mother.

"What about Jimmy" she asked

"uh…never mind."

"Lucas. It was all just a dream"

"I know mom, but it was so real. Haley and Nathan got married"

"What" she screamed

"Twice actually, only the second time the limo went off a bridge. And Haley went on tour with a singer named Chris Keller"

"Lucas seriously"

"mom" he began to cry

She moved closer to him. "It's okay baby. It was all just a dream"

"But that's the thing. I cant separate my dream from reality. It was just so vivid, it was like I was actually living."

"I understand sweetheart. But dreams fade after some time. Don't worry, it'll be fine. You'll be fine" she smiled at him before kissing the top of his head. He stayed in her arms for a moment, trying to grasp the sense that this was reality, not the other world. "Are you hungry" she asked pulling away from him

"Starved"

"Good" she smiled and pulled some food out of a paper bag.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too my boy" she smiled

------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey there boyfriend" Brooke smiled as she walked into the room.

"hi" he said softly. It was so weird hearing her call him her boyfriend. Yes in his dream world they had dated at the beginning of their senior year, but again he had screwed up with Peyton and hurt her again. He still remembered those words she said to him at Nathan and Haley's second wedding.

"_I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life. But I need you to need me back. Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss? And why wouldn't you call me while you were away? And why wont you ever just let me all the way in?" She cried into him. He didn't know the words to say to make it better._

She bounced over to his bed and gave him a kiss. She smiled and peered into his eyes. God he loved her so much. But this was ridiculous. He couldn't love two people, especially best friends. It was impossible. But he couldn't shake the feelings he had for both of them. He just didn't know how to go about it without experiencing all the pain he saw in the future. She sat down next to him on the bed.

"How are you feeling" she asked so sympathetically it made his heart hurt.

"Better I guess" he smiled. He needed time. Needed space to sort everything out. But he remembered when he told her the last time he just wanted to be friends. She was crushed, and then eventually had found out about him and Peyton.

"That's good. Do you need anything" she asked

"I think I'm good"

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lucas.

"Brooke I need to tell you something"

"Ok?"

"I think I need some space for a little. Just to sort some things out" her smile quickly faded from her face.

"What?" she asked. She was so hurt by what he just said. She loved him, and she was pretty sure that he loved her too. So why was he all of a sudden ending things. "You want to break up?" she asked, a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Brooke. You need to understand something. While I was unconscious, I had this dream. I dreamt about things that were so real, it felt like I was actually living it, you know what I mean?" she nodded her head, not really knowing where he was going with all of this. "I dreamt about us, and me and Peyton, and you and Peyton. I dreamt that we were in our senior year. I dreamt of a bunch of things Brooke. But most of all, I saw the pain I had caused us all. I made a lot of mistakes, with you, with Peyton." she tried to say something but he kept going. "and I know it's just a dream, but I can't help how real it seemed to me. So that is why I need time, to sort this all out. And it's not about Peyton. We're not together. I told her the same things. So please, just understand"

He paused, waited for her to say something, to show how hurt she was, just like Peyton had.

"I don't think I can understand completely Lucas. But I love you, and if this is what you want, I guess I'll have to accept it."

"Thanks Brooke"

"And you promise this isn't about Peyton"

"No I swear" he looked into her eyes. She deserved to at least know that they had kissed a few times. But it would crush her. But he didn't want things to happen like they did in his dream. "But I should tell you something"

She continued to look at him, a few tears began to slide down her cheek.

"Before the accident, Peyton and I….Peyton and I planned to tell you that…."

"Oh God"

"We were going to tell you that we wanted to be together." she bent her head over and began crying. How was this happening? "But I realize that that was a mistake. Brooke, I don't ever want to cause you pain. You or Peyton. And forming a relationship with one of you right now, is just not fair for any of us."

She slowly looked at him "Did you kiss her?" she asked so full of pain

"Yes" he uttered. She bent her head and began crying again.

"Brooke please don't cry. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. That's why I want to end things, because I saw all the pain I cause you two in the future."

"Like now?" she asked between sobs

"Brooke please. I still love you, and I think I always will, but I just need some time to sort this out. Please don't be mad"

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and finally looked back into his eyes. "I'm not mad Lucas. I'm not mad" she said shaking her head "I realize that probably some space is a good idea" she said before rising from her chair and turning to leave

"Brooke" he cried out to her. What the hell was he doing? She was hurting, exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Lucas. It's okay. I hope you get better soon" she formed a tiny smile before sliding out the door. He just stared at it, wondering what was going on. Half of him wanted to crawl back into slumber, into the world he dreamt about. Because everyone was starting to be happy again, unlike now. Within the first hour or two since he awoke, he had already caused both Brooke and Peyton pain, the thing he wanted to avoid all together.

He wanted to see Haley. He wanted to see his best friend, and have her tell him that everything was going to be okay. Where was she? He tried to sort the fictional world from the real world, but it was hard. All he saw when he thought of Haley was her marriage to Nathan, and how they kind of lost touch with each other. He would do anything to avoid that. It was then that it hit him. Him and Haley had had a fight before the accident.

"_You know what" she screamed "next time you see me don't talk to me" she yelled before turning to leave him room._

"_Fine" he yelled just before the door had slammed shut._

Was she still mad at him? He hoped not. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Nathan's head peered around the opening of the door.

"Hey man" he said as he noticed Lucas was awake.

"Hey" Lucas returned the favor

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Of course. Sorry. I thought it was a given" Lucas smiled. Although in his dream, Lucas and Nathan were great friends, but in this reality, they were only beginning to form a friendship. The truth was, they still had some issues to work out.

"Glad to see you've finally decided to join us" Nathan jeered as he sat down on the chair.

"Tell me about it" Lucas smiled. There was a pause of awkward silence. "So where's Haley" Lucas finally asked

Nathan took a minute to answer. "She's scared to come"

"What? Why would she be scared to come and visit"

"Because she thinks you're mad at her"

"Why would I be mad at her?" Lucas was confused

"Because of the argument you two had before the accident. She thinks you're mad at her"

"That's ridiculous"

"That's what we've all been telling her man"

"Well then tell her again. I need her here Nathan"

"Then it's a good thing Peyton got to her"

"What?"

"Peyton came over after she was done visiting with you. She told us that you were awake. I told Haley that I would take her with me but….she didn't want to. She felt like it was all her fault or something. That's when Peyton talked to her, and convinced her to come down."

"So where is she?"

"Out in the hall. She wanted me to clear the air first." Lucas nodded his head in understanding.

"Thanks" Lucas said as Nathan got up and left the room.

The door soon opened again, revealing a sad friend standing in the doorway. Haley looked at Lucas lying in the bed. He gave her a smile and held open his arms. She lost it, she began crying, and ran into his arms. She cried into him, releasing the pain she felt for yelling at him.

"I'm so sorry" she cried

"Haley it's not your fault" he said as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. He was so glad to finally see her.

"I never meant the things I said"

"I know Hales" She sat up and looked at him. He wiped the hair from her face, and stuck it behind her ears. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you" he said

"Me too" she smiled. Maybe this world wasn't as bas as he thought. Maybe, it would eventually get better.

---------------------

So let me know what you think. I really like this idea and thought it would make a great story so...here you go...please leave comments...and any suggestions you might have...thank you and i hope you like it


	2. Ch 2: Dream On

**nemo123489-** yes, his shoulder is hurt like in the first season **Mrs.Scott323-** im not exactly sure what the pairings are going to be yet, and some of the things that happen are going to happen, others are not **To everyone else-** thanks for the awesome reviews, your comments are always appreciated...so without further ado, the next chapter

Chapter 2

It was so weird seeing everybody. They looked so young compared to the way they looked in Lucas' fictional world. The hardest thing so far, Lucas thought, was definitely seeing Keith, alive. He hugged him for what seemed like hours, making sure that he was really there. When Lucas was released from the hospital, he was still rather weak. His arm was in a sling because of the accident. The doctor had told him that he could regain the strength, but it might not be like it used to before the accident. As the doctor was explaining everything, Lucas just sat there. He had already heard all of this in his dream. Once he was home, he flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Now what?_ he thought to himself.

"Do you need anything honey" Karen asked through the door.

"Mom" he hesitantly replied. She walked into the bedroom and sat next to him on the bed.

"What is it" she asked

"What happened while I was gone"

"Not much really"

"Can you just tell me please. Maybe it will help" he said, never taking his gaze off the ceiling.

"well, I can really only tell you what I know, and that's basically nothing. I pretty much stayed in the hospital the whole time, waiting for you. All your friends came to visit you except for Haley. Is everything okay with her."

"Yeah everything's fine" he smiled

"Besides that, I don't really know anything else"

"How's Keith"

"Good I guess. I mean you saw him"

"Yeah, that's not what I meant. I mean how is he"

"Lucas"

"Don't be mad at him mom. It wasn't his fault. He was just nervous to see you because of the kiss and all"

"That doesn't give him an excuse to drink and then drive my son to come and see me"

"It may not have been smart, but its not his fault. He wasn't drunk"

"That doesn't really matter"

"Yes it does. You still love him and he still loves you. And I don't want to see you regret anything"

"I'm not going to regret anything Lucas. We just need a little space"

"But what if he wasn't here. What if he died or something" some tears began to fall down the side of his face

"Lucas"

"Would you have regret then" he asked, with a little anger in his voice. Why couldn't his mother see that Keith was important in her life and she couldn't wait forever to see that.

"Lucas, right now, that's how I feel. Besides that, I don't really know" she sighed. She slowly rose from the bed and left the room, leaving Lucas to wallow in his thoughts. _Why was this all so hard? Why couldn't he just live in the present instead of reliving all the things he saw in the future? Why couldn't he pick one person to love? Why couldn't his mother see that she loved Keith?_ These were the things that drove Lucas crazy. Why couldn't his friends see that their actions made a difference in the world. And most of all, would his actions change, knowing what they cause in the future.

---------------------------------------

"Knock Knock" Peyton said as she walked into Brooke's bedroom

"Hey" Brooke responded.

"Its weird, isn't it?" Peyton said as she layed down next to Brooke

"What is?"

"Lucas being awake after all this time of waiting"

"Yeah I guess"

"What's the matter"

"Nothing Peyton"

"Brooke, come on. Don't lie to me"

"You kissed him" she shot at her friend, now finally looking her in the eye.

Peyton just stared back. She didn't know what to say. Before the accident she wanted to tell Brooke about her feelings for Lucas and wanted to be with him. But now, after talking to Lucas, and seeing the hurt in her best friend, she didn't know what to say.

"Brooke"

"No Peyton. Lucas told me everything. About how you guys planned to tell me that you loved each other" Brooke turned back to the t.v., not wanting to look at her friend anymore.

"Brooke please. I never wanted to hurt you"

"Well good job on that one"

"We're not even together. He told me he didn't want to be with me"

"Yeah well, he said the same things to me too"

"Brooke please, I'm sorry"

"I just don't understand how you could do that to me. We were best friends, and…"

"I know Brooke I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It just sort of happened."

"I loved him Peyton. The first guy I ever loved, and you couldn't let me be happy"

"Brooke I cant help the people I love either"

"Unbelievable" Brooke yelled and rose from her bed "I cant do this Peyton. This is ridiculous. We were best friends, and we some how allowed some guy to come between us and…"

"Brooke" Peyton said as she too got off the bed "I don't want to lose our friendship over some guy"

"You should have thought of that" Brooke shot back

"Brooke"

"I need some time Peyton"

"For what"

"To re-evaluate this whole thing we've got" Brooke said as she pointed between her and Peyton.

"Brooke"

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I cant help but feel that you would rather have Lucas over me, or you wouldn't have done this in the first place"

"That's not true" Peyton tried to save the only friendship she ever cared about

"Peyton please, just go"

Peyton looked at her friend in front of her. She never wanted this to happen. She held back the tears she felt, nodded her head, and turned and left. Brooke sat back down on the bed and began crying. Why had she let this guy in? Look what happened. That's exactly why she never let people in. She hated this feeling of hurt. She hated this feeling of being alone. She hated it all. She hated Lucas for doing this to her. She hated Peyton for betraying her. And she hated herself for not seeing it coming. She continued to cry on her bed as the day went on.

-------------------------------------

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital" Haley said to Nathan as she sat down on her bed

"No problem" he smiled, sitting down next to her.

"I'm just so glad he's finally awake. I don't know what I would have done if…" she trailed off, not even wanting to say the words

"Hales its okay. Everything is going to be okay" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Thanks Nathan"

"Of course Hales" he paused, hugging her a little while longer. "Well I better get going. It's getting kind of late." he rose from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Wait" she said. He turned around and looked at her. She rose from the bed and headed toward him. "My parents are away for the weekend. You can stay if you want"

"Really" he said giving her a sly smile

"its not what you think" she smiled back

"Anything's possible if you just believe"

"Watch it big guy" she smiled and kissed him before shutting the door.

--------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Lucas slowly rose from his bed to answer it. He opened the door to find Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she smiled at him

"Hey Peyton. Come in" he motioned for her to enter

"Thank" she turned toward him "So obviously you told Brooke"

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you first"

"Lucas, its fine. But, the thing is she's really mad"

"I knew she would be"

"but she doesn't want me in her life anymore and…" Peyton fell on the bed and began crying. Lucas walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. It was up to him now to make it better.

"Peyton, can you come to the river court later tonight"

"Sure why?"

"Just be there around 8"

"Ok" she rose from the bed and headed toward the door

"Thanks Lucas"

"Don't thank me yet" he smiled before she left.

---------------------------

Peyton walked onto the river court promptly at 8 only to find Brooke already sitting on the bleachers.

"What are you doing here" she shot at her blonde ex-best friend

"Lucas told me to meet him here" Peyton responded

"Great. Just great. One happy freaking family reunion. I cant believe I actually fell for it, again" she screamed, and attempted to walk away when Lucas arrived.

"Please stay Brooke. I have something I need to say to both of you." He pleaded. With a moment of hesitation, Brooke sat back down very disgusted. Peyton took a seat as well. "Okay, well, the reason I asked you both to come here is because I need to tell you something."

"Yeah you and Peyton want to get together…blah…blah…..blah…." she stated and rose again to leave

"No Brooke, now please" he pleaded again. She sat back down and looked at Peyton, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"ok, the thing is I want to explain to you guys why I ended things with both of you." They both looked at each other again. "The reason has to do with what I dreamt. I saw all the pain us three shared because of this stupid love triangle we formed. You two end up hating each other for a while, let alone me. When you guys finally patch things up again, I come in and ruin it for the second time. And its basically like world war III, and I cant do that again. I want, need, us all to be friends. And until that happens, I cant be romantic with either of you. Peyton, I wish we could take back the kisses we shared so we wouldn't have hurt Brooke. Brooke, I wish we wouldn't have lied to you. But most importantly, guys, I don't want to be the same guy I was in my dream. I want to be better. So I need us to be friends." he stopped, hoping what he said made some sense to them.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, both with tears in their eyes.

"Brooke I don't want that happening, and I know its still a little silly, seeing as we're basing it off of a dream, but I don't ever want us to fight like he just explained" Peyton said to her friend

"Peyton. I don't want to hate you either but you hurt me really bad, both of you" she shot a look at Lucas as well.

"And that's okay to hurt Brooke. What we did was wrong. But all I'm asking is that you remain friends with both of us, please" he begged

She looked at both of them. _Was it possible to be their friends after what they had done to her?_


	3. Ch 3: Not What I Wanted

**MelissasEagles- **dont worry...you're still my #1 fan...and I know who you want...and I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out ; )**luceceline-** trust me...they wont get off that easily** To everyone else**- WOW...thats all I can really say...wow...thank you for all the awesome comments/reviews...they make me want to continue writing...I'm glad you all like it...so without further ado...the next chapter...dont forget to leave me some more comments : )

**Chapter 3**

Lucas lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating what had happened the previous night.

"_All I'm asking is that you remain friends with both of us" he had begged Brooke_

"_Lucas I don't know if I can do that" she said quite bluntly. "What you guys did was wrong, and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you two" she gave both of them a look and then walked away, this time without anyone stopping her._

_Peyton walked up to Lucas as he watched Brooke walking away. "What were we thinking Peyton" he asked her without turning to face her_

"_Us" she asked_

"_Yeah, you, me, Brooke"_

"_Well, I guess we weren't" he said turning to face her, and then leaving as well._

All he wanted was to go back in time, but I guess you only get that wish once. If Brooke wanted to be mad, he really couldn't blame her. But, he still had other things to fix, if he wanted his future to be brighter. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the kitchen to leave.

"Where do you think you're going" Karen asked him while doing the dishes.

"I have something I need to do" he said

"Ok, but don't make it long, you still need to rest. Your shoulder isn't going to fix itself you know."

"Yes mom" he smiled before leaving the house.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Lucas" Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hey Hales"

"Come in" she said as she opened the door farther for him to enter. "So to what do I owe this pleasure" she asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you"

"Sure, about what?" she asked, offering him a glass of lemonade.

"Thanks" he said, taking the glass and allowing the tasty liquid to glide down his throat. "Are you and Nathan still going strong" he asked, not really sure how to start the conversation

"Yeah, sure. Is that really what you want to talk about. I mean I know how much you really don't approve of the relationship."

"That's precisely what I want to talk about" he paused, remembering everything about Haley and Nathan in his future world. "Are you happy?" he asked her

"Lucas"

"Seriously"

"Yeah I guess. I mean, I…I really don't know how to answer."

"Try"

"What is this about?" she asked with confusion

"Please" he begged

"Well, when I'm around him all I think about is being with him. And when I'm not around him, all I want to do is be around him. He's all I think about. He's all I dream about. Is that crazy? Is it possible to feel this way so young?" she asked her best friend

"No" he smiled, reassuring her. "Its not crazy Hales. You're just in love"

"Is that even possible? How do I know?"

"I think everything you described above proves how you know. You cant put an age on love"

"When did you become so wise on the subject at hand?" she smirked at him

"Let's just say my dream was very informative" he smiled. She smiled back, taking a sip of her own lemonade. "Hales, promise me something"

"Sure anything" she said, putting her cup back down

"Promise me, that whatever you do in life, you'll be happy"

"Lucas"

"I mean it."

"Lucas I'll try"

"Be happy Hales, but don't forget that happiness doesn't come without a price"

She looked at him a little confused

"If happiness lies in Nathan, then be with Nathan. But when the time comes that something else draws your attention, don't forget about your first happiness."

"Lucas come on"

"Haley, I'm serious. If being with Nathan makes you happy, then be with him. But don't regret that later. Don't leave him when things get rough or when something else comes along."

"I wont" Haley tried to reassure Lucas "I want to be with Nathan. I know that in my heart" she smiled

"Then great. I'm happy for you. But just promise me, you'll keep it that way"

"I will" she smiled. Lucas gave her friend another hug and then headed toward the door. "Leaving already" she asked

"Yeah, mom's kind of got a limit on my time away from the house post accident and all" he said pointing toward his shoulder

"Ah, I see" she nodded her head. She gave him one last hug before he left. "I miss the old Lucas" she said to herself as she walked up to her bedroom.

------------------------------

There was a knock on Brooke's bedroom door as she lied on her bed. "Come in" she yelled, not paying attention to who was there.

"Brooke" she called in

"Peyton, what don't you get that I need some space"

"I know Brooke, but I just wanted to talk to you. To tell you my side of the story"

"Peyton, there is no side. You did what you did, and now you have to pay for it"

"I know Brooke. And I'm sorry that that happened but…"

"There is no buts. Peyton, I cant believe you would ever hurt me like this, after all that we have been through together. I thought that our friendship meant more"

"And it does Brooke"

"Somehow those words don't really comfort me at night"

"Brooke"

"No Peyton. You did this, not me. Both of you meant the world to me. But right now, I don't care if I see either of you again"

"You don't mean that"

"I think I do" Brooke stated before turning her attention elsewhere. Peyton didn't know what to say. That was it. It was final. Things weren't going to go back to the way they were. Brooke hated her, and somehow she knew she couldn't blame her. She stared a little longer before turning and leaving. Brooke sat up on her bed and stared at a picture on her mirror. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was of her, Peyton, and Lucas outside of Peyton's car. Were they together then? She thought to herself. She ripped Lucas out of the picture and then stared at her and Peyton. She was her best friend, how could she do this to her? She ripped Peyton out as well, leaving Brooke standing there alone. She dropped the picture and began crying when she heard yet another knock at the door.

"I don't want anymore visitors" she barked

The door opened and Lucas' face appeared

"Great, just what I fucking need. Lucas, I'm not in the mood to argue"

"Then it's a good thing I don't want to argue" he stated as he walked into her room.

"Lucas please"

"Brooke I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I love you"

"Yeah that's a bunch of bull shit. If you loved me, you would never have done the things you did. Just because you don't want things to happen in some dream of yours, doesn't suddenly make everything better."

"I know Brooke, but I mean it"

"No you don't"

"Brooke"

"How could you cheat on me with me best friend" she screamed at him, tears rolling down her face.

"I never meant to hurt you" he said softly, realizing there wasn't much he could do

"That really doesn't matter Lucas, because in the end, it all hurts just the same" she said, once again turning her attention elsewhere. He too lingered for a moment before leaving as well. She began bawling. She was Brooke Davis. So why all of a sudden was her world falling apart.

------------------------

Lucas walked back into his house, finding his mother sitting at the table waiting for him

"Where have you been" she said, half angry, half for fun

"Mom don't" he said. She could tell he was hurting

"What happened" her tone completely changing

"I cant fix things with Brooke and Peyton. I cant do anything. And now, she hates us both"

"Things will work out" she replied, trying to comfort her son.

"I know they'll work out, but I just thought I could change it before it happened"

"What do you mean before it happened"

"I dreamt all this. I told you that. I just hoped that it would be different this time"

"Well, maybe this part was suppose to happed. Ever think of that? Maybe you weren't meant to change this part. Maybe you were meant to change the next part." she smiled, still a little confused by the whole thing.

"I don't know"

"Don't think so much. Your brain will start to hurt" she joked, hoping to get him to smile. It worked. "There it is"

"What" he asked

"Your smile"

"Mom" she smiled back at him "Thanks" he said, giving her a big hug.

"Anytime. So, anything else interesting happen today"

"No not really." he stated, then thinking of something to ask "Did you see Keith today"

"I told you Lucas. I'm taking some time away from Keith right now"

"Mom you cant. It's not his fault"

"Lucas this is not your place to say anything"

"Mom it is. I need you to forgive Keith, and just be with him. You guys both love each other, so why play games. You should be with each other, before it's too late"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by his last statement.

"Never mind" he stated quickly, realizing the danger of what he just said

"No Lucas, what did you mean by 'before it's too late'"

"I just meant that I don't want to see you regret things. You too are happy together, so just be together"

"it's a little more complicated then that"

"Then uncomplicated it"

"Lucas"

"Just promise me you'll try"

"Ok, I'll try" she said before giving him a kiss on the top of his head and heading off to bed. _I just hope people start realizing who they are meant to be with, before its too late, including myself. _Lucas thought to himself. He hoped that things would soon start to change.

**------------------------**


	4. Ch 4: Unbelievable

**To everyone-**thank you so much for the reviews...they mean the world...**I am so sorry for the delay**...i've just had finals in school and just didnt have the time to write...so without further ado...the next chapter...i dont know how i feel about it...so please leave reviews so i know how to improve

**Chapter 4**

Nathan and Haley were lying on her bed, kissing, when Haley stopped them.

"What is it?" he asked puzzled

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" she asked out of the blue

"What?" he was so confused

"The future, us, do you ever think about it?"

"Not really" he admitted and tried to kiss her again before she sat up

"Nathan seriously"

"I am being serious. I haven't really thought about it"

"Don't you think we should" she asked

"Is this about sex?" he asked, later realizing that that probably wasn't the best thing to say

"No" she smiled and hit him across the shoulder "I just think we should talk about it"

"Haley"

"Nathan I'm serious. What is this thing we have? Is it serious? Are there other things in the world we want to do? I just have so many questions and I don't understand how you don't have any" she finally exhaled

"Calm down there killer" he smiled "I don't know, I guess I just never thought about it. We're only juniors in high school Hales. We have the rest of our lives to think about that stuff"

"But what if we don't. What if we had to make that decision now?"

"Haley where is this coming from?"

"I was talking with Lucas and…"

"Ah"

"No Nathan, it's not like that. He was just telling me some stuff and it got me thinking. What if there's more to life, you know? Are we going to try and pull through it or is this just another high school relationship?" she was rambling now. Everything wasn't making much sense, but she didn't care. She needed to get these things out.

"Hales calm down" Nathan said, rubbing her back with his hand. "I don't think about the future because there's no point. I believe we should just let it be, live our lives, and what comes, will come. I don't know what we have. I can only tell you how I feel in the present, and Haley James, I love you" this caught her off guard, she wasn't expecting this.

She looked over at him, smiled, and leaned in and gave him another kiss.

--------------------------------

Karen was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to it and opened it to find Brooke standing in the doorway.

"Brooke, what a surprise?" she stated

"Can I come in?" the sad girl asked

"Of course, come in" Karen said, opening the door farther so Brooke could walk in. "What can I do for you"

"Well, here's the thing. This is probably going to be weird, but, you're the only mother figure I have and I need someone to talk to." Brooke stated sadly, realizing she really didn't have that many people in her life. Taking Lucas and Peyton out of it just made the list even smaller.

"I understand" Karen said, a little weirded out by the whole thing. "You can tell me anything"

Brooke sat down, noticed a picture of Lucas, and began crying. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she tried to say as she rose to leave.

"Brooke" Karen stated as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. This shocked Brooke, but she couldn't help but stay in her arms, everything seemed safe. How could a mother do that all the time? "Listen to me, I know things suck right now"

"Lucas told you?" Brooke asked, wiping away a few tears

"Yeah, and listen, he is hurting too. I know what he did was wrong, and I'm not taking justice for it by any means, all I'm saying is that he is hurting too. I think all you guys will work it out. You three have such bright futures, and I know you need each other."

"But how do you?" Brooke begged

"I just do"

"But it hurts so much. How do I just forgive them for what they did?"

"Its hard Brooke. I don't think it ever gets easier. But I think it just takes time."

"Time, that's what Lucas keeps saying"

"I never said he was a stupid boy" she smiled, hoping to get Brooke to smile as well

"That's true. He is kind of a nerd" Brooke smiled back. This felt better.

"See, time" Karen stated, making Brooke realize that things could get better, they just needed time.

-------------------------------

"Hey there" Lucas said as he walked into Peyton's room

"Hey, let me just finish this up" she said as she finished up the latest painting she was working on.

"Nice" he said, examining the skeptical portrayed before him. It was of the three of them, all shooting guns at a flaming heart, the number 3 in the middle. "I guess this sums it up pretty well" he joked

"Yeah" she smiled sarcastically. "So do you think this is a good idea"

"What?"

"Us, here, being friends"

"I could never not be friends with you Peyton Sawyer, and soon Brooke will realize that as well."

"I don't know Lucas, I think if she knew we were together, she would want to stay farther away from us"

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait an see" he smiled "So can we go yet?"

"Yeah I'm done" she put down the painting and grabbed her coat. "So where are we going anyways"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" he smiled as he lead her out of the house and into the car.

------------------------------------------

Haley was at the store when she spotted a broken Brooke in one of the aisles.

"Hey Brooke" she called out, they never really were friends, but since Lucas had dated her, they kind of got closer, she guessed.

"Hey tutor girl." realizing she wasn't alone anymore, Brooke tried to hide what was in her hands.

"How are you"

"Pretty crappy"

"Yeah I'm really sorry about what happened" Haley tired to be sympathetically. She really did feel sorry for what happened, but of course she would always be on Lucas' side, if it ever came down to it.

"Yeah life's pretty shitty sometimes"

"I'm sure it will get better"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me" there was a pause of awkward silence

"So this is a little weird, isn't it?" Haley stated the obvious

"Well, yeah it is. I mean we never really were friends, I guess it was because of Lucas" the mention of his name made Brooke cringe.

"I understand" Haley turned to walk away

"But we could always try" Brooke pleaded

Haley turned back around. "I would like that Brooke" she smiled "Well I got to go" she pointed toward the door

"Yeah, no I understand. I'll see you around" Brooke smiled and winked as Haley walked away. As soon as Haley was out of sight, Brooke's smile faded and turned her attention back toward the thing in her hand. She looked down at the pregnancy test and tears began to form at her eyes. Life was pretty shitty sometimes.

-------------------------------------

"So seriously dude, where are we going?" Peyton asked as they were driving down the road.

"Okay, well the thing is I have some weird news to tell you"

"And that would be?" she asked, very confused

"Ok here it goes. While I was unconscious, I dreamt some things about you, and before I told you, I wanted to make sure they were real."

"And that would be?" she pleaded

"Can we wait till we get there?"

"Get where"

"This beautiful place just up ahead."

"No Lucas, just tell me now"

"Peyton, please, I would much rather tell you when we're not driving." They drove the rest of the way in silence, until they reached the their destination. It was a little cliff, overlooking the beautiful sunset.

"Wow Luke, this really is gorgeous."

"I know"

"But did you just take me here to tell me this news, to some how make it better"

"I guess you know me way to well"

"Luke what is it? What's wrong"

"Peyton, your mother….your mother isn't dead"

"Luke what are you talking about"

"Your mother, she's alive"

"Luke I don't know what you're talking about, but my mother died in a hospital. I watched her myself" she began to form tears just talking about it.

"I know you saw her. What I'm trying to say is that that wasn't your real mother. You were adopted."

"Why are you telling me this?" she was getting upset and angry.

"Because you're mother has cancer Peyton. And in my dream you found out about her too late, and I don't want to see you go through that again. I want you to have time to spend with her."

"Lucas"

"I know its hard to process right now but, you needed to know."

Peyton didn't know what to think. First off, why was Lucas telling her this. She had a mom and she was gone. Second off, how could this be based off of his stupid dream. It was getting ridiculous.

"Lucas this is impossible"

"Peyton please just believe I am telling you the truth. You don't have to like it right now, just believe that it is true." they both turned their heads and stared at the sun that had finally set behind the hills in the distance. Was Lucas really helping the people around him, or was he just making it worse?

-----------------

Reviews would be great : )


	5. Ch 5: Even Angels Fall

**prettygirl33**-dont worry, just keep reading, im sure you'll really like this chapter **nemo123489**-thank you very much **MelissasEagles**-thanks for everything Melissa, dont worry you know who im rooting for, and I hope that your cold heals quickly : ) **lealea21**-thank you very much **PreppyTigger23**-thank you, I really like the idea too, I just hope I'm doing it justice by writing it well. Dont worry, hopefully you like this chapter.  
**Duckygirl**-I know, doesnt it make you wonder, and yes some things we'll find out are going to be true from his dream, other things are not.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I was watching this movie on lifetime today and it really made me want to write. So I did. This chapter is purely inspired by this song called "How we operate" by Gomez(amazing song). Now, the whole chapter is Brooke and Lucas, BUT it doesnt necessarily mean Brucas, just read and then you'll undestand. I'm really proud of this chapter, I think it came out really well, so please review and let me know your thoughts. So without further ado... 

**Chapter 5**

Lucas had driven Peyton home pretty soon after the whole thing was revealed. She was pretty angry with him, and quite frankly, she had every reason to be. How do you tell someone that they were adopted, especially if it was based on a dream in the first place? Once Lucas arrived home, he plopped down on his bed. He was so tired, yet he couldn't seem to fall asleep. One thing remained on his mind, and he was so confused as to why that thing was all of a sudden popping into his head, after everything that had went on.

--------------------

Brooke stared down at the box in her hands. It was already 12:30 at night, she was exhausted, yet she knew she had to do this. She looked up at herself in the mirror, at her untamed hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, at the dark circles under her eyes from crying, at her green capris and matching sweatshirt. She grudgingly opened the box and looked at herself one more time before closing the bathroom door.

---------------------

Lucas decided that doing something would be better than just lying in bed. So he slowly got up, grabbed his coat, and headed out the back door, hoping not to wake up his mother. He really didn't know where he was going, he just hoped to get out of the house, hoping to clear his mind of everything. He walked a few blocks until it began to rain. He didn't seem to care. He thought it probably wasn't good for his shoulder, but somehow he didn't turn around and go home. He just kept walking.

---------------------

Brooke walked out of the bathroom and went to the refrigerator. She needed a drink, something to do, to take her mind away for the next few minutes. She knew these were probably going to be the worst few minutes of her life, and she couldn't just stand there, hovered over it while her future was put on display. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table. She looked over at the refrigerator, at the pictures of her and her family. There were ones of them on their family cruise a few years back. There was one of Brooke and Peyton swinging at a park when they were 6. There was one of Brooke when she had received her first bike. So many memories, and yet the time seemed so long ago. Would she do this for her baby? She didn't want to think about it. Her eyes grew heavy as a few tears escaped them. It was getting really late. Her parents wouldn't be home for a while, some business thing. She didn't seemed to mind though, she liked having the house to herself, usually.

----------------------------

Lucas walked down the street as the rain poured on his head. It felt refreshing, like it was washing away everything bad in his life. He noticed that the bar Brooke and him went to on their first date was still open, so he decided to go on, at least just to get warm and dry before heading home. There were only a few people still in the place, a tall chubby guy, grey hair and beard, an older woman who looked too wasted to even notice that another person had entered the building, and a shorter man who was busy talking on his phone. Lucas walked to the other side of the bar and sat down.

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked

"Just a beer" Lucas replied.

The bartender retreated back behind the bar and resurfaced to hand him the drink.

"Thanks" Lucas muttered.

"Rough night?" he asked

"You could say that" Lucas replied, finding it a little weird, but could tell that the bartender would much rather be talking to him than the other people in the bar.

"A girl?"

"Kind of. It's a little complicated."

"Looks like it" the bartender nodded toward the beer. "So what happened"

"Do you have 5 hours"

"Does it look like I have anywhere else to be" the bartender replied

"Well, no" Lucas smiled as he took a sip of the foaming liquid before him. "Ok well….." and Lucas began his story, from the time he met both Brooke and Peyton, how he had fallen for both of them, screwed that up, the accident, the dream, and everything else so far.

"Wow, is that all?" the bartender said sarcastically.

Lucas laughed as he took another sip. "Yeah, pretty screwed up I know"

"So which one do you like now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you wouldn't be here if you didn't have something on your mind. And by the sounds of your story I'm going to assume it involves one of the girls in your story. So which one is it?"

-------------------------------

Brooke was awoken by the sounds of thunder outside. It was then that she realized she must have fallen asleep. She looked at the clock, only to realize it was only 1:30, only an hour had passed. She took the glass she had been drinking out of and poured the rest of the white liquid down the drain before rinsing the glass and putting it in the dishwasher. It was weird, when her parents were out of town, she was actually pretty responsible. She slowly walked to her room, only to find the bathroom light still on. And then she remembered…..

-------------------------------

Lucas took another sip.

"Come on, just tell me. I need something good to listen to" the bartender half begged. Lucas guessed his night had been pretty slow and needed something good to talk about.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"How isn't it simple. You either like the girl or don't."

"Yeah but"

"No buts. Which one do you think about more?"

"I don't know"

"Which one do you dream about"

"I don't know"

"Man you suck at this. I can see why you messed up the first time around"

Lucas smiled at first, but then realized the severity of the statement. Why wasn't it simple for him? Why couldn't he just pick one of them? Why did he have to make it difficult? Lucas paid for his drink, told the bartender 'good luck' with the rest of his night, and headed back out to the pouring rain. It had gotten much cooler outside, and as he breathed, the foggy air formed around his mouth. He turned the corner and walked down the dark alley. It wasn't until he came up to the next road that he realized where he was.

---------------------

Brooke walked into the pink room, pushing the door farther open. She paused, looking at her self in the mirror. She was a mess, so tired, and so sick of crying. She took a deep breath, in and out, before finally looking down at the test on the counter.

-------------------------

Lucas walked down the street until he reached the all to familiar house. He looked up and saw that the bedroom light was still on. Was she still up? He thought to himself. He half thought about calling her, or walking up the door and knocking, but thought better of it. It was way too late, he was tired, and really didn't feel like talking to her right now. But he also didn't want to go home. He looked across the street and found a bench. He decided to sit on the bench, in the pouring rain, and stare across the street at the bedroom that contained the light.

-------------------------

Brooke couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to know the answer that could change her life. She stared down at the test, eyes closed, wishing this wasn't happening to her. If she was pregnant, she would be all alone. Then she would have to decided whether to keep it, and so on, things she really didn't want to do. If she wasn't pregnant, she could go on living normally, but she would still kind of be alone. Either way, she was upset, and a few tears began to fall from her face again. She finally looked up and opened her eyes to look at herself. She didn't want to know, not now anyways. She walked out of the bathroom, and collapsed onto her bed, covering herself up before finally turning off the light.

------------------------------

Lucas noticed the now dark street. He all of sudden felt a little uneasy. The rain had slowed down, but he still found himself sitting there, not moving a muscle. His eyelids began to grow heavy, and soon he had fallen sleep.

-----------------------

Brooke awoke to the sun in her face. She stretched before walking hazily to the bathroom to get a shower. She completely ignored the test on the counter. She allowed the warm water to flow over her body, soaking her hair as she ran her hands through it. She wanted to cry, with every bone and muscle in her body, she just wanted to fall down and cry. But she didn't think she had any more strength to keep crying. Too late. Her eyes flooded as the salty emotions fell down the sides of her face. She couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being pregnant was so scary and so depressing. The thoughts of Lucas and Peyton, separately and together were also too much to handle. She let her emotions get the best of her and she fell to the bottom of the tub, crying, as the water continued to run over her.

---------------------

Lucas awoke suddenly by the sounds of a nearby bird. He took a minute to stretch, and realize where he was. He knew his mother would be very worried and angry when she realized that he wasn't in his bed. He looked up at the bedroom again, this time a light was on. It was weird, there were so many things going on outside, but he could hear exactly what was happening inside the house. He could hear the noise of the shower running. He waited for a while, waiting for the shower to stop, to see what she was going to do next. After a half an hour had passed, he began to grow worried. Maybe she just taking a while, girls did that. After another 15 minutes he had a felling something was wrong. He quickly crossed the street and up to the front door. He found it unlock, thank god, he thought. He rushed inside.

"Brooke" he called, he didn't receive an answer.

He ran up the stairs to the all to familiar bedroom and knocked, he thought she at least deserved the respect. When he still didn't receive an answer he walked into the room, and quickly to the bathroom.

"Brooke" he called again

Still no answer. He paused, wondering what to do next. He hesitantly opened the shower curtain to find Brooke lying in the tub, asleep, tears stained on the side of her face, and a wound across her wrist. He immediately shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He layed it across her broken and fragile body. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and layed her down gently. He rubbed a few pieces of hair from her face, smiling at the beautiful creature underneath him. He looked down at her wrist. What in the world would cause her to do this? He thought to himself. More importantly, he was surprised it was her and not Peyton. In a way, he was glad it was her, and not Peyton. He stared down at the beautiful brunette. Were the feelings he felt for real? Or were they just the same love triangle emotions? He knew it was the first answer. In a way it was always Brooke, it always was, and always would be. Yeah, Peyton meant the world to him, but in a different way. If one thing came from his dream, it was Brooke. There they were together, almost happy with each other, until he screwed it up again with Peyton. But just looking at the broken girl next to him made his heart hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to take the pain away, tell her it was all going to be okay, and tell her that he loved her. But how in the world was he suppose to tell her that, especially with everything she was obviously going through.

He felt stirring next to him and realized that Brooke was waking up.

"Lucas?" she asked, annoyed, angry, scared, confused, and satisfied all at the same time.


	6. Ch 6: We Might As Well Be Strangers

**PreppyTigger23**-thanks...and maybe he just will : ) **Lorilozz**-thank you so much...I'm glad it was Brooke too, and I wrote it : ) **prettygirl33**-thank you **Duckygirl**-glad you liked the surprise...I thought it was time for a little excitement in Tree Hill

Okay well, due to the lovely, small cliffhanger I left you guys on I decided to keep writing. Since I haven't had school, I've actually had time to write. But, since I go back to school tomorrow, my updating will probably slow down a little again. And trust me the next chapter will have answers. **WARNING**- I also just wanted to warn you guys that the next few chapters are going to be a little graphic, and I'm apologizing in advance if it upsets anyone, that is not its intended affect. I just wanted to be descriptive and write a good story. So I hope you guys like it. Dont forget to R&R. So without further ado...

**Chapter 6**

"Haley. Earth to Haley James" Peyton blurted as she sat by the counter in the café. "Haley" she said while snapping in her face

"Oh, sorry Peyton" Haley realized she had been out of it and immediately started scrubbing the counter again.

"What's going on?" she asked

"I'm not really sure"

"Ok? That's not at all cryptic." Peyton smiled as she took a sip of her soda.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about some stuff" Haley responded before discarding the dirty rag into a bin and then beginning to change the coffee filter.

"Nathan"

"Oh, not good?"

"No, it's actually the complete opposite."

"Really?"

"He said he loved me" Haley responded throwing the dirty coffee filter into the trash as she reached for a new one.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Peyton asked, confused as to why this would be a bad thing

"No it is a good thing, I think." she paused "Am I crazy. I mean I must be. My boyfriend said he loved me and I'm here freaking out about it. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I think you're in love too" Peyton smiled at her confused friend.

"But I'm only 17. How can I be in love at 17"

"You can't put an age on love"

Haley laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asked

"That's exactly what Lucas said"

"Oh" Peyton couldn't help but smile too. She missed Lucas. She would take anything to be in Haley's shoes, telling her that Lucas had just told her that he loved her.

"I don't know." Haley said walking back to the counter in front of Peyton. "You think I would be so thrilled, but all I am is scared."

"I think that's normal" Peyton finally agreed. "I think its quite ok to be scared every now and then"

-------------------------------

"Lucas?" she asked, annoyed, angry, scared, confused, and satisfied all at the same time. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, realizing that she was completely naked.

"I heard you in the shower and when it never turned off I got worried"

"Don't be" she sneered, grabbing the towel to try to cover herself up more. She couldn't believe he was here. "You can leave now" she said as she continued to give Lucas a death glare.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, still worried about the cut on her wrist.

"Just peachy." she sneered back. She wanted to be left alone.

"Brooke, you're bleeding" he said passionately as he looked down at her wrist.

"I must have cut it when I fell" she lied, covering up the wound with her hand.

"Brooke don't lie to me, I know when you're lying" he begged her to let him in, but he couldn't really blame her for not wanting to.

"Who gives a shit if I lie to you. I don't owe you anything anymore" she was getting very angry that he was priding into her life, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel safer now that he was here.

"I understand that you're still hurting, but you need to know…"

"If the next few words out of your mouth are 'I'm here for you' I might just have to punch you" she was being quite serious. She was sick of him saying he was there for her, when in reality he cheated on her.

"Brooke" he was losing this battle

"Lucas I'm fine, now can you please leave" she said this more calmly, yet a little part of her wanted him to fight and stay. He saw this.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

Brooke paused. He was fighting. She looked into the bathroom and began crying, she couldn't help it.

"Brooke" he said sympathetically and tried placing his hand on her leg to comfort her.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she finally asked, through sobs

"Well no" Lucas said, his heart aching for the girl in front of him.

"Then you have your answer" she half smiled, he always seemed to make her feel better, somehow.

"May I ask what is wrong?"

She just looked at him. He was blind as a bat, but she couldn't blame him for all of it. "Do you even have to ask?" she gave him an ugly look

"I know I hurt you, but it couldn't have caused you all of this pain, you're stronger than that"

"What if I'm not? Huh? What if I'm not stronger than that? What if I cant take it anymore?" she began to cry harder. Out of instinct, Lucas wrapped her in his arms.

"Tell me what is going on?"

"I cant" she finally said. Bingo. He knew something was wrong. Now he just needed her to tell him, so he could make it better.

------------------------------

Haley walked onto the river court seeing Nathan shooting around. She caught the ball as it flew threw the hoop.

"Hey" she said as she passed the ball back to him

"Hey Hales, everything ok?" he asked as he gave her a kiss

"Yeah, no everything's fine. I've just been thinking"

"Not again. I thought we went over all of this"

"No, we did, I just….." she paused. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be so happy, yet I feel so scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of the way you make me feel" she finally blurted out. "Nathan you make me feel so much, and that scares me. I lose all my ambitions when I'm around you, and that scares the crap out of me"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Nathan don't laugh at me. Its how I feel" she half smiled as she hit his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Haley, it's ok to be scared."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I know how I feel"

She paused. She knew she never gave him an answer. She never told him that she loved him too. "Nathan, I have a lot of feelings for you, but I cant help but think of our lives, our futures, and what this all means"

"Haley stop worrying. Just tell me how you feel" he was kind of begging now

"Nathan"

"Don't let your fears blind you."

"Nathan"

"Just tell me what is in your heart"

"Nathan, I love you" she screamed

He smiled. "see, was that so hard"

"But how can you not worry about the future?"

"Because now I have you with me" he smiled, giving her another kiss

-------------------------------------------

"Brooke" Lucas said again. She breathed in the scent of him, she loved his cologne. He gently kissed her temple, causing her whole body to go numb. He had that affect on her.

"Lucas" she whispered.

He ignored it and continued to kiss the side of her face. She didn't stop him, the hormones getting the best of her. She lied there, wrapped in his arms, completely naked and vulnerable. He moved his kisses from her temple to her neck, allowing a few moans to escape her mouth. He knew that was her sweet spot. She began to kiss him back. Their emotions were getting the better of them. She slowly took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He undid his pants and threw them to the floor as well. He cupped her head in his hands, staring into her beautiful eyes. He bent down and pressed his lips passionately against hers, she didn't fight back. He pressed his tongue against her lips until she reluctantly parted them, and allowed it to enter her own. He layed her back on the bed and hovered himself above her. He continued to kiss her as he removed the towel that was covering her. He moved his kisses down to her collarbone, when all of a sudden Brooke let out a cry of terror.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked, not wanting to hurt her.

"I, I ….. I cant do this Luke"

"What, why?" he remained on top of her.

"Get off of me" she screamed. She was now crying, and he could see the pain and terror in her eyes. He quickly moved off of her and she scrambled to grab the towel, cover herself up, and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Lucas didn't know what had just happened. They were so right for each other, and in that tiny moment, they both wanted each other, but for some reason she couldn't. He knew something was wrong.

He slowly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly. "Brooke, baby are you ok"

"Don't call me baby" she screamed through the door, she was busy washing herself with a wash cloth, scrubbing as hard as she could, to make herself feel clean.

"Brook what is going on?" he pleaded, she could tell he was getting a little emotional as well.

She slowly opened the door and allowed him to enter. He saw her, curled up in a ball against the counter, cradling her head between her knees, and crying uncontrollably. He knelt down beside her and wrapped himself around her again. After a few moments, she pulled out of his touch.

"Brooke, please tell me what is going on. You've been acting so weird lately, and I know I hurt you, but I cant help feeling there is something else going on." he begged, wanting to reach out and touch her.

"I cant"

"Why" he begged, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well.

She cried harder. She reached up and grabbed the pregnancy test from the counter and handed it to Lucas. He just looked down at it in disbelief.


	7. Ch 7: Trouble Sleeping

**MelissasEagles-**sorry I missed you in the last update...you must have added yours as I was adding the new chapter. Thanks again, and I know you loved my two ud...like I said I had alot of time for a change. I hope you still like the story and just be patient : ) **Lorilozz**- wow, thank you so very very much **Duckygirl**- thank you, and dont worry, Brooke and Lucas will get their moment **nemo123489**-thank you, read on to find out about Brooke : )

Ok...so I'm not really sure about this chapter. I think it's good, but ultimately it's your guy's decisions. I understand some one you might not like it, because of the whole Brooke thing and the Naley thing, but please R&R, they are greatly appreciated. So without further ado...

**Chapter 7**

Lucas looked down at it in disbelief. "It's negative" he said softly

She shook her head in silence.

"Is that what all this is about" he asked pointing to her broken body

She shook her head 'no' this time

He paused, waited for her to answer.

"It wouldn't have been yours" she finally exhaled, more tears streaming down her face. She never wanted to relive that night, not in a million years.

"What do you mean?" he was so confused.

She cried harder. "I cant do this" she sobbed, helping herself up, and leaving the bathroom. Lucas sat there, confused as hell as to what was going on.

_one month ago_

"_Come on Peyton, we got to go" Brooke called into the bathroom. It took Peyton forever to get ready for a party. "We're going to be late" she screamed_

"_I'm coming" Peyton replied. She wasn't exactly too thrilled to go to a party, especially with Lucas still in the hospital. "Why do we even have to go to this thing?" she whined as she walked out of the bathroom. _

"_Because I'm sick of spending my life in that hospital room. Lucas wouldn't want that." Brooke smiled, quite content with her answer. The way she saw it was she was being the best girlfriend she could. She visited him everyday, sometimes more than just once. But after a while, that got boring, and soon she wanted to have some fun again._

"_Then why do I have to come?" Peyton complained. _

"_Because you're my best friend and I said so" Brooke smiled "Now move that tiny ass of yours and lets go" She said as she slapped Peyton's butt and headed out of the room, Peyton following shortly behind. _

_They arrived at the party soon after they left. Both were dressed to impress, but neither really wanting to hook up with anyone. After all, they were both already in love, and he was lying in a hospital room, unconscious. _

_After a few hours had passed, both girls had a few drinks, Brooke a little more than Peyton. Peyton thought it would probably be a good idea if they left, so Brooke wouldn't do something she would later regret. But Brooke had other plans, she didn't want to leave, and with a little alcohol already in her, there was no convincing her otherwise. She was talking to this guy, the name she never got. They were really hitting it off, but Brooke didn't want anything out of it because of Lucas and all. Little did she know that it would have been fine with Lucas because secretly, at the time, he wanted Peyton._

_Peyton decided to let Brooke have her fun and she left, Brooke told her she would be fine and she could take care of herself. After a few more drinks, Brooke and the guy went to his car, he offered to take her home. She was happy that she actually had a ride, and didn't think anything of it. They got into the car and drove off. They were laughing, listening to some weird loud music. Then, the car pulled off to the side of the road. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked_

_The guy parked the car and turned his attention toward the pretty girl sitting next to him. He only had one thing on his mind. He moved closer and began kissing her. Brooke pushed him away._

"_Hey I have a boyfriend"_

"_So" the guy replied and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled back again_

"_I mean it. This isn't happening" she half laughed that this guy was actually trying something with her. _

"_He doesn't have to find out" the guy persisted_

"_Ok, I'm just gonna walk" Brooke reached for the door handle when the guy grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "Stop it" she began to get frustrated_

"_I don't think so princess. Tonight, you're mine" he laughed. He knew he had all the power in this situation. _

"_Stop" she was now screaming._

_The guy began undressing Brooke. He started with her top, staring at the beautiful body beneath him. It was no use screaming, they were in the middle of no where. All Brooke could do was continue to fight as hard as she could, and with a few beers in her, that wasn't worth too much. _

"_Stop" she kept saying over and over again. It was no use either. He moved down to her pants. She was crying by now. This couldn't be happening, she thought. She was Brooke Davis, wealthy, popular, some what smart. She had a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful best friend, neither one could save her now. The guy penetrated her, forcing more tears to come out of her body. All she could do was cry. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. _

_Once the act was over, the guy got out of the car. She frantically tried to put herself together. He walked around to her side, opened the door and told her to get out. When she didn't move, he forced her out, and then drove off, leaving her to stand in the cold, in the middle of no where. _

---------------------------

"So you're not worried about the future because you have me now?" Haley asked

"Exactly"

"Then what's my excuse" she smiled

"Well, you can be neurotic for the both of us" he smiled back

Haley leaned in for another kiss, and then pulled away.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well, I'm getting kind of cold out here. Let's go back to my place. Parents are gone for 2 weeks" she added with a smile

"Sounds good" he smiled back, kissing one more time before following her to the car.

---------------------------------

There was a knock at the door, Karen, worried where her son was, frantically answered it. She opened it to find Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Please tell my you know where my son is" Karen begged

"No, um, actually I came here to talk to him" she hadn't talked to him since he told her about being adopted. She had gone home, and immediately called her dad. He told her to didn't want to talk about it while he was gone. That was all the proof she needed to know it was all true.

"Oh, well then you obviously know he isn't here. Do you know where he could be?" she had formed a few tears in her eyes.

"No I don't" Peyton said sadly. She wasn't sure if she was sad that he wasn't here, or sad that she didn't know where he was.

"Why cant he just stay in bed. It really isn't that hard to do. You just lie there, and don't get up" Karen was babbling. "I swear when his srawney butt gets home, he is so grounded for forever" she added, causing both her and Peyton to laugh.

"Thanks Karen, I needed this"

"I didn't do anything"

"Yeah, you did" Peyton smiled

--------------------------

Lucas followed Brooke down the stairs to the kitchen. "Brooke, what is going on."

"Lucas I cant do this"

"Do what?" he was so confused

"I cant tell you, I cant talk about it, I cant think about it"

"What happened" he was begging her to tell him. He could clearly see how bad it was bothering her.

She buckled at the knees and fell to the ground. He caught her as she fell, and wrapped her in his arms, to let her cry into him for as long as she needed. He needed her to know that he wasn't going to leave her again. After a while Brooke calmed down again. She pulled out of Lucas' arms and looked him in the eyes. How could he always be so sweet to her? Well, I guess he wasn't always so sweet. He had cheated on her with her best friend. But somehow, all that really didn't seem to matter. She was glad he was here with her.

"Brooke, please tell me what is going on. I could help"

"No you couldn't" she shook her head

"We'll just see about that"

"I…."

"Don't say you cant. You can. It will feel better to get it off your chest."

"I don't know about that"

"Why don't you just try" he begged

She breathed in and out. What she was about to reveal would definitely change everything about her. She didn't know if she was strong enough to say the words. But, she had to try.

"Lucas, about a month ago, while you were out" she paused, trying to regain all the strength she had. "I went to this party with Peyton"

"So you slept with another guy?" he asked. He wasn't exactly mad, he was just a little surprised.

"Not exactly" she began to cry. He was already accusing her of sleeping around. "I didn't want to do anything. I had a boyfriend." she looked over at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Peyton had already left, she was bored or something. So this guy offered to take me home. We were about half way when he turned on to a dirt road." she began to cry harder. It was too hard to go through it the first time, let alone a second time. She couldn't go through the details. It hurt way too much. "He forced himself on me Luke" she finally blurted and buried herself in her lap. She was ashamed, upset, and exhausted.

Lucas sat there stunned. "What?" was all he could think of saying. He wasn't really expecting a response, it was just all his mind could process. She was right, he couldn't fix this.

Brooke had cried herself back to sleep and Lucas had carried her back up the stairs and layed her on her bed. He decided he would watch over her, but he needed to call his mom and inform her.

--------------------

"Thank you so much Karen" Peyton smiled as she downed the rest of her lemonade.

"Anytime. I like talking to you girls. You make me feel young again" Karen smiled and then the phone rang.

"Hello" she said into the receiver "Lucas where the hell are you? Is everything ok? Are you sure? Ok. Just be careful. And tomorrow, you're all mine" she laughed before hanging up the phone.

"Where is he?" Peyton asked once she was off the phone.

"He's with Brooke. He said not to worry and that everything was ok. She just really needed him or something"

"Oh" all the happiness in Peyton fell away. He was with Brooke. After everything, he had chosen Brooke.

"I'm sure its not what you think" Karen tried to comfort her, but the truth was, she wasn't exactly sure what Lucas meant.

"It's ok Karen, you don't have to protect me"

"Someone's got to" she smiled

-----------------------

Lucas curled up next to Brooke and tried to fall asleep, but all he could think about was the rape. He felt some stirring next to him and noticed that she had awoken as well.

"Lucas you don't have to stay with me"

"I want to" he whispered back. There was a pause of silence. "Brooke, I need you to know something"

"What" she said hesitantly. She didn't know what he could possibly say after all of this.

"I am so sorry this happened to you"

"Lucas, its not your fault."

"Yeah I know, but I never want to see you in pain" he turned on his side to face her now.

"Lucas"

"I'm being serious. That's why I broke up with you in the first place"

"I thought it was because of Peyton"

"I do have feelings for Peyton, I wont deny them. But, I broke up with you because I wanted things to be different. But after everything, Brooke, you're the one I think about. You're the one I dream about."

"Lucas"

"I know this is a lot to handle, but I needed you to know. I needed you to know that I spent all last night sitting outside in the rain, staring at your room, just hoping that you would come out for me"

"Lucas"

"I needed you to know how sorry I am for making you ever doubt that I didn't love you, because I do" he said as he smiled at her, wiping away one of her stray hairs

"Lucas"

"You don't have to say anything. It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I just needed you to know that I am here for you, and I always will be" he finished

-------------------------

"Haley are you sure you want to do this?" Nathan asked as he hovered over her. "I'm not pressuring you into anything. I can wait as long as you want me to"

"I know Nathan. I know I always wanted to wait until marriage, but I never expected to be in love, and if that is what I remember about my first time, that I was in love, then that's ok with me"

"Are you sure?"

"Nathan I'm sure" she leaned up and gave him a kiss, inviting him to 'be' with her.

----------------------------

"Are you done" Brooke asked

"Yeah I think so" he smiled

"Good. Lucas, I love you too"

"what?" he wasn't expecting this

"I tried to put those feelings aside as well, especially after everything that had happened with Peyton, but I couldn't. And you cant possibly know how glad I am that you were here to save me"

"I will always save you"

"I know, and that's what makes me love you even more"

"But"

"But I'm scared Lucas. I'm scared of getting close to you again. I'm scared of getting my heart broken. My body is exhausted and humiliated with what happened to me. I never wanted to tell anyone, and yet you always seem to get me to open up, and that scares the hell out of me."

"Brooke, I know you're scared. I dont blame you. But I would never, ever do anything like that to you, and if I ever find the guy that did this to you, trust me, he'll pay for it"

"Lucas"

"And I'm not gonna hurt you again Brooke"

"But, Peyton still exists"

"Yeah I know"

"So, how do I know I can trust you this time again"

"Because I swear to you Brooke Davis. I have learned from my mistakes, and I wont ever, ever, do that to you again"

She stared at him, unsure of what to do next. She loved him, her whole body ached for him. She moved closer and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more passionately, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She moved underneath him and allowed him to kiss her neck. He pulled away.

"Are you sure this time?" he asked, making sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"I've never been more sure" she smiled, pulling him back to her.

She removed his shirt and threw it off the bed. He undid his pants as well, throwing them to the floor again, as Brooke removed her robe. He stared at her for a second, taking in the beauty around him. This was what he dreamt about, Brooke, loving her, being with her, saving her. He kissed her neck and slowly moved down her body to her naval. She knew this was kind of wrong, but she didnt want to stop. She loved him, and he just said he felt the same way. Tomorrow would eventually come, but right now, there was no where else she would rather be. He slowly slid into her, causing her to exhale and moan. He covered her with as much of him as he could, trying to keep her warm and safe. She breathed hard underneath him as they went on, his motions picking up speed as well. He had finally collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing in the scent of the other. Lucas thought to himself, this was beautiful. This was exactly what he dreamt, except for one other thing. DAN.


	8. Ch 8: It Will Never Be The Same

**Duckygirl**-thank you so much, and about the whole Naley thing, I just wanted something different for their relationship and I thought that if they actually decided to have sex before marriage, maybe...keep reading to find out : ) **PreppyTigger23**-awww, thank you so much **B.P.Davis**- thank you and I am going to be bringing Jimmy into the story, it's just gonna take some time. And yes I am a Brucas fan, what gave it away : )  
**brucas-brathan3623**-thank you so much, and trust me, Karen will like Brooke dont worry **Lorilozz**- thank you and some things will be the same with Naley, others will change. I cant do everything the show already did because then it wouldn't be my story : ) and would you mind if I used what you said for a quote in an upcoming chapter...it was beautiful **Sandy Murray**- thank you for all the hints of what you want : ) I like when people give inputs of what they want to happen in the story, it helps a lot **trhill4life**- thank you so much, I'm glad to have a new reader **MelissasEagles**- thanks Melissa, I always look forward to your comments, they're so not to the point...its great : ) I knew you'd be happy about the Brucas, but you know it's not gonna be all roses and bunnies for them Muahahahah!

Ok wow, that was a lot of reviews to respond to, but keep them coming. They're all great and I love the feedback. So I'm not really that happy with this chapter, and it's kind of long. But I guess it's good. Of course, drama will be here in full swing and I can promise there's more to come. But please keep R&R so I know how to improve and all that stuff. Probably starting with the next chapter I'm going to start having a message type of thing like the voiceovers or a song to set the theme like I did with my other fanfic, so hopefully that sounds exciting : ) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, like I said, I'm not real proud of it. So without further ado...

**Chapter 8**

"_Do you really believe that Luke. Look into your heart, ok. It may be flawed physically but it's a good one and it's what makes you you. Luke you've changed other people's lives by opening it up. Don't close that off. Luke just look around this hallway, you were here that day, what did you see?"_

"_I didn't see anything"_

"_Open your eyes Luke, open your eyes the way you opened your heart."_

"_Open your eyes Luke"_

Lucas shot up in bed, panting heavily after the dream he just had. He looked over at Brooke to make sure he didn't wake her before he put on his pants and walked down stairs. For the past few nights he kept having this dream, reliving that part, over and over. Keith was showing him something, something that was very important, but he couldn't piece it together. And that was killing him. He sat down at the table, and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes, hoping to see it again, and try to figure out the message.

-------------------

"Hey Peyton"

"Hey Jake" she said startled. She had been sitting under a tree before school, not really paying attention to anything around her, just thinking of the previous night.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing a little vodka couldn't fix"

"I hear ya" he laughed.

"I haven't seen you at basketball practice in a while, everything ok?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Jenny's been sick so I've just been with her"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's better now."

"Good. I cant imagine a baby sick. That must suck so bad"

"Yeah it was rough" he said as he layed his head back against the trunk of the tree. They both sat there for a while, in silence, resting, trying to forget their problems, when the bell rang.

"Damn it" Peyton smiled. She slowly got to her feet. "I guess I'll see you around" she smiled before walking off

"Yeah" Jake smiled back. She had no idea how much he liked her.

----------------------------

Lucas sat down at the lunch table across from Haley who was into her salad in front of her. She wasn't really eating, as much as she was stirring it around with her fork.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hey" she smiled back

"So what did you do over the weekend?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied. She knew it would kill him to know she was no longer a virgin, especially with Nathan. "How about you?"

"Nothing" he lied as well. He wasn't sure how she would react to everything with Brooke, especially since he wasn't even sure about everything.

They both looked at each other, knowing the other was lying, but neither pushing the issue.

"So Hales, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" she said excitedly, thankful that they changed the subject.

"Do you think dreams mean something?"

"Depends" she smiled as she swallowed a bite of her food. "What was this dream that is filling your head?"

"It's not important." he looked down at his tray. He didn't want to tell her about it because that meant he would have to tell her everything, and he didn't want to reveal that he dreamt about her and Nathan getting married and so on.

"Well, I think every dream has a meaning, but I don't think every dream means something"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure" she laughed

"Glad to see you're using phrases you don't really understand. It's no wonder you're a tutor" he laughed

------------------------

As Brooke was walking down the hall, she noticed Lucas coming toward her. She didn't know what to do. Were they officially back together? She didn't know. They didn't talk about it. He had left early in the morning. She could tell he didn't know what to do either, because his eyes were darting back and forth. All of a sudden Peyton stepped into the hallway as well. Lucas could tell this caused Brooke some hesitation as she stopped, looked at both of them, and then disappeared the other way. Peyton came up to Lucas.

"Hey" she smiled, slapping him on the good shoulder

"Hey Peyton"

"So your mom was pretty worried about you last night"

"Yeah I know. I'm grounded for 2 weeks. She's really serious about this whole bed rest thing" he smiled.

"Well you should rest up" they began walking down the hallway together. "So what did you do last night?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

"Not much" he lied, turning his attention to the walls

"Liar" she smiled

"Yeah I know" he couldn't help but smile too. "I just didn't want it to be awkward"

"Lucas, it's not awkward" she looked at him "Ok, yeah it is, but…"

"But" he persisted

"I just need to know"

"need to know what?"

"Why Brooke? Why this time around did you pick her?" she asked full of hurt.

"I don't know Peyton"

"That's a bunch of bull shit. You have to have a reason to have chosen her"

"But its awkward Peyton."

"Yeah but I need to know. Was I not good enough? Did you not think I would love you back?" she was getting very upset, and she couldn't help but let her emotions show

"Peyton please don't ever think you weren't good enough. I don't know how it happened, I just realized, she was the one. I cant give you an answer because I don't have one. I just looked in my heart, asked who I saw myself with 10 years into the future and Brooke's face appeared. I love her Peyton. I love everything about her. I love they way she gets mad at the stupidest things and gets frustrated when she cant figure out a math problem. I love how she tries anything and everything to skip studying. I love how she always has a brave face on, even when she's literally broken inside. I love her smile, her beautiful eyes, and the way she gets mad when I brake her stupid barriers. I just love her Peyton, with all my heart, and with all my soul." he finally exhaled, then realizing that he probably just crushed Peyton.

She looked at him, a few tears in her eyes. "I see" she swallowed hard, it was so hard for her to here how much he loved her best friend, when her own heart ached for him.

"I don't want to change what we have though. I still want us to be friends. I want you to be someone I can count on and come to in times of need, and just come to goof around with. I don't want to change that." he added

"I don't want to change that either, but I cant suppress the feelings I have for you." she stated honestly

After a moment of silence, he finally said, not really knowing what else to say. "I'm sorry Peyton. I truly am sorry."

"Yeah me too" she half-smiled again before walking down a different hallway. He looked at her as he walked away. He did feel bad. Like he said before, he did have feelings for her, they just weren't as strong as the ones for Brooke, that he couldn't ignore. He hoped Peyton would forgive him one day for that.

-------------------------

"Hey Hales" she heard behind her, and as she turned around her lips were greeted with a kiss by Nathan.

"Mmmm." she moaned into him "I could get use to this"

"Good. Then I've accomplished something" he smiled and kissed her again. "How are you today?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and began walking down the hallway.

"Fine." she smiled, she couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed so perfect. She reached up and gave him another kiss. "Do you want to get out of here?" she asked teasingly

"Haley James, wanting to skip class to make out? I must be a bad influence on you"

"You have no idea" she smiled and gave him another kiss. "Ok, ok" she pushed him away and began walking the other direction "Meet me after last period" she called back to him. He smiled and turned to his locker. He could get use to this as well.

------------------------------

"Brooke wait up" Lucas called as she was walking out of school "Brooke" she turned around. "Hey" he smiled

"Hey" she half smiled

"So…"

"Lucas I cant do this"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This." she pointed at both of them "I thought I could, but I cant"

"What do you mean?" he was so confused. How could someone's feelings change so quickly.

"I saw you with her…" he tried to interrupt but she kept talking over him "and I know you two are just friends but I cant help but notice the looks you two give each other. I'm not comfortable with it, and I just cant go through it again, not after everything that has happened"

"Brooke"

"I'm sorry Lucas. Not until I know for sure that you want me and only me" she began to walk away

"What about last night" he called out to her. She turned around

"Last night was a mistake."

"But you said you loved me" He was getting upset

"I was lonely" she said sadly before walking away, leaving Lucas to stand there in utter confusion. _Girls were so moody sometimes_ he thought to himself. _Why cant they say what they mean and do what they feel. Why do they always have to play games._ He loved Brooke, his heart ached for her, but for some reason, she wasn't going to let him off easy, and a small part of him couldn't blame her. He hurt her really bad. She needed to know that this time around was different, and he was going to do anything and everything to prove it to her. He snapped out of his trance to notice Jimmy Edwards walking close by. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest. His head and heart told him to walk over, talk to the poor kid, but his feet wouldn't budge.

"Jimmy" he finally called out. Jimmy turned around to see who the voice came from. When he saw that it was Lucas he turned back around. "Jimmy wait up" Lucas called, now walking over to him. "Hey Jimmy"

"What do you want" he sneered back at him

"I just wanted to see how you are?" Lucas asked being completely honest. He was curious.

"Why would you care. You haven't spoken to me in months."

"I just do. I'm sorry that we haven't kept in touch better, but I'm willing to change that if you are?" he hoped that he could at least change this.

"Why now? What's so special about today?"

"I don't know. It seems like a pretty good day I guess" he tried to smile and get Jimmy to smile, but it just wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Lucas, today is not a good day" and with that Jimmy walked off, leaving Lucas yet again to stand there in utter confusion. _I guess today isn't really a good day after all._ he thought.

--------------------

Haley was leaving school when she saw Peyton sitting at a nearby bench, looking very depressed. So, she decided to walk over and see what the latest problem was, it probably involving Brooke and Lucas, if she had to guess.

"Hey Peyton" she said as she sat down next o her

"hey Hales" Peyton responded, taking her attention off the ground and onto Haley

"So what's the problem of the day?" Haley asked

"Lucas"

"What did he do now?"

"He chose Brooke"

"What?" Haley screamed, she definitely wasn't expecting this one

"Yup. He chose her. After everything, he chose Brooke Davis"

"wow" Haley said in confusion

"I just don't understand why. He gave me this list of reasons why he loved her and all this crap, but I still don't get it. What does Brooke have that I don't have?"

"I'm sure if he says there's something there he means it" Haley tried defending Lucas

"Whatever, I guess we can still be friends" Peyton said sarcastically

"See there you go"

"Haley I was being sarcastic. I don't know if I could be their friends. I love him"

"I know you do Peyton"

"And the thing is, if his accident never would have happened, we would be together. He loved me then. But his stupid dream got in the way and messed everything up"

"What stupid dream?" Haley asked

"The one that supposedly changed his life or something. He apparently saw into the future and that changed everything" Peyton kept going on, not realizing that Haley had no idea about the dream

"Oh" Haley said softly, she was so confused as to why he never told her about it.

--------------------------------

Nathan walked up behind Haley and gave he a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and smiled. He could tell there was something going on.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Hales, you have that look"

"No I don't. And you shouldn't know what that look is yet" she smiled at him

"So spill" he persisted

"I just need to talk to Lucas"

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"I think so, I just need to talk to him. Can I take a rain check" and gave him a kiss

"Of course. But I will be rather lonely without you" he teased

"How bout I'll come over after I'm done talking with him, ok?"

"Sounds perfect" Nathan agreed and gave her another kiss before she walked away

-------------------

Haley walked into Lucas' room, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice to see you too" he smiled, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't being funny

"Lucas Scott, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he was so confused

"About your special dream or whatever it is. The thing that supposedly changed your life"

"What are you talking about?"

"Peyton said you had this dream that changed your life, and me thinking you were my best friend you would have mentioned it. I guess not" she turned to leave when he stopped her

"I'm sorry Haley"

"Why wouldn't you tell me"

"Because I didn't want your decisions to be based off of my dream. I wanted you to do what you wanted"

"What do you mean. You're not making any sense"

"I dreamt some things about you and Nathan, and I didn't want you to do them just because they happened in my dream."

"You mean like you and Brooke"

"Whoa, that is completely different" he started to get a little defensive.

"Peyton said you based that relationship off of your dream, so how is that any different"

"Peyton doesn't know what she's talking about. Yes, I did break up with both of them because of what I dreamt. I didn't want to hurt them anymore. But I realized that Brooke is the one I love, and Peyton's just gonna have to deal with it. I cant help who I love, she of all people should understand that."

"I understand." she paused "so what did you dream about me and Nathan"

"Haley"

"Come on Lucas, its not like we got married and were having kids or anything like that" he looked down at the floor "Oh" she said softly

"That's why I didn't want to tell you"

"Why would I ever get married. We are only in high school" she was trying to figure out her own logic, which was rather difficult and confusing.

"Because you were in love with him" he smiled, that he could relate to

"Yeah, but you don't have to get married to be in love"

"I know. We never talked about it in my dream. I also assumed it was because of sex"

"What?"

"You were saving yourself for marriage and I could tell you guys really wanted each other so I assumed you got married to have sex. But after a while I realized it was because you were in love"

She looked down at the floor. She couldn't tell him she already had sex, it was awkward and she knew how he would react.

"Haley I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but you have to admit, it is kind of weird."

"Yeah it kind of is" she laughed. He missed this, hanging out with Haley like they use to. "So you love Brooke"

"Yeah I do"

"Well I'm glad you finally picked one of them. Just don't mess it up this time."

"Trust me, I wont"

"Well I'm happy for you"

"thanks, but I don't think we're together"

"What are you talking about"

"She saw me and Peyton in the halls today and she said she cant do it. She cant be with me knowing what me and Peyton did to her, knowing that I could still love her"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Still love Peyton"

"Of course I do, just not the same way I love Brooke. And I told her that"

"You told her that you still love Peyton"

"yeah"

"Lucas"

"What?"

"You don't tell her that. No wonder she's still insecure. You have to show her that she's the only one for you"

"How do I do that?"

"That's what you have to think about" she smiled before finally leaving. _Being in love sure as hell was confusing some times. One minute you're actually with the one you love, the next you can't be, for some unknown reason. But you have to keep fighting, you have to in order to keep living. Because you really can't live without love. So, I'm just gonna have to prove that to her. Prove to her that I only love her. _

_------------------------_

Please R&R! Thats the only way I know what you guys think of it : )


	9. Ch 9: Love Me Or Hate Me

**MelissasEagles**-thanks Melissa, you'll just have to be patient for Brucas though : ) I love teasing you...it's so much fun **B.P.Davis**- thanks so much, I'm glad you like it. And I know Peyton's whiny, I'm just sick of the Peyton portrayed on the show, so I'm making my own Peyton : ) **Sandy Murray**- thank you very much **PreppyTigger23**-I'm not sure yet if I want Naley to get married, I want it to be a little different from the show, you know? And I love the Laley bonding as well **nemo123489**-thank you **whiters**-thank you I'm glad you like it **Lorilozz**-thank you so much, and I know, he's getting frustrated with everything, but it will work out **catcat51092**-aww thank you, and I'm glad you liked my other story, I know it was very sad, I like sad stories. I'm not exactly sure how this one is going to end : ) **trhill4life**-thank you, and Jeyton will happen, but not for a little while yet **Duckygirl**-thank you, things will turn around soon

Okay wow, that was a lot of comments as well, but please keep them coming, I love them. Ok, first off, I thought this was going to be a happy chapter when I started it, but it turns out I dont want that quite yet, so just be patient. Next, I'm going to do some things like the show did, like the sparkle classic and the boy toy auction, because I think those things are fun and quite needed. But, I will be doing them my own way. And finally, the character of Nikki does not exist. She exists in the fact that she's Jenny's mother, but she is not in the story at all, and will not be coming back. So there's that. Ok, I think I covered everything. Keep the love coming. Please R&R. Without further ado...

**Chapter 9**

"_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night; telling the world that he's the one for me."  
_

"_How was I supposed to know that?"_

"_You just are"_

Lucas shot up in bed again. These stupid flash backs from his dream were really starting to take a toll on his sleeping. He rubbed his face and hair, climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was definitely going to be a better day than yesterday, especially if he had anything to do with it.

-------------------

"Good morning" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. She began to yawn and stretch as she slowly woke up. She looked over at him, smiled and closed her eyes again. "No baby, it's time to get up" he said teasingly, this time giving her a kiss on the lips. She groaned before turning into him.

"No, I don't want to" she groaned, lingering on his chest. She layed there, thinking about what Lucas had told her. Should she tell Nathan, or just let things play out? Everything was so confusing. Then, she would look into his eyes, and everything would be okay again. She was definitely in love, that she knew. But, she didnt know if she was ready for more.

"Haley now just because I let you stay over does not mean we stop going to school" he loved being the responsible one for a change, especially cause it made her mad.

"Since when did you become the good one?" she asked, looking up in his eyes

"Since you became the bad one" he smiled, giving her another kiss, and another one, and one more before she finally crawled out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Well, some guy told me I have to get up and get ready for school. I just figured if he was smart enough he would join me." she smiled teasingly

"Well, then he must be stupid not to follow"

"Yeah, I knew I should have dated a smarter, and much hotter guy" she smirked again. With this Nathan shot out of the bed and ran after her into the bathroom to get a shower.

--------------------

As Lucas was dressing for school there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Peyton standing in the doorway.

"Hey Peyton" he said a little uneasily considering the way their last conversation had gone.

"hey Luke, can I talk to you quick" she asked, stepping inside

"Sure" he agreed as he continued to get ready

"ok, well here it goes. So obviously our last conversation wasn't the best" he nodded his head "but I thought about it and I would never not want you as a friend. I still have feelings for you, but I want Brooke back as well. So I think being friends would be a good idea. But," she quickly added "if I feel uncomfortable in any way, I have every right to leave without an explanation, deal?"

"Deal" he smiled, things were getting better already

"Good" she smiled. She sure as hell was going to try and work this out "ok well that's all I really wanted to say, so I guess I'll see you at school" she turned to leave

"Peyton?"

"Yeah" she turned back around

"Would you like to go to school together?" he asked, trying the whole friends thing out

"I would love to" she smiled, sitting down on his bed while he finished getting ready.

---------------------

Karen poured some coffee at the café when Keith walked in. He smiled at her, and she gave a weak attempt back. He walked up and took a seat by the counter.

"Hi Keith" she smiled, trying to make it as least awkward as she could "what can I get you?"

"Just a cup of coffee" he smiled. She poured him a cup. "How have you been?" he asked

"Good, I cant seem to get Lucas to rest but, what are you gonna do" she smiled

"He is a teenager" he smirked, taking a sip of the fresh-poured coffee

"Yeah but he needs to rest if he ever wants to play basketball again"

"You know you never rested when you broke your foot"

She tried to argue but realized he was right "That's true" she finally admitted. They both looked at each other and smiled. _This definitely felt good_ Karen thought to herself.

-------------------------

Brooke was at her locker getting her books when she saw them walk in together. _If he really loved her, he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it_. She thought. Lucas immediately noticed her anger and told Peyton that he would meet her later. He ran over to her as she was shutting her locker.

"Hey Brooke"

"You love me?" she quickly asked

"What?" he was caught off guard

"I said, do you love me?" she asked more angrily

"You know I do" he said, quite pleased with his answer, but wondering where this was all going

"Then start proving it" she barked, walking away so quickly he didn't have a chance to say anything more. Peyton, who saw the whole thing because she was standing nearby, walked over to Lucas.

She hesitated, wondering if this was what she really wanted to do/say. "Do you want some help" she finally exhaled

"With what?" he asked

"Getting Brooke back"

"And why would you want to help. I mean I know were friends and all, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"No not really, but if it helps get you two together, and her my friend again, then I'm willing to help"

"Thanks Peyton, I really appreciate it, but I think I'm gonna try this on my own."

"Good"

"What?"

"Good" she repeated "That's what I wanted you to do, I just needed you to realize that" she smiled before walking away. She always knew how to cheat him into doing things, but it was always for the good. He smiled before walking to his next class.

---------------------------------

"Haley" Brooke called through the mass of people "Yo, tutor girl" she yelled

Haley turned around and smiled "Only you Brooke Davis"

"I know I'm special" Brooke smiled her dimply smile

"what can I do for you?" Haley asked

"I was wondering if you could help me with something" Brooke said, dancing around the subject

"And what would that be?"

"Well next weekend is the sparkle classic"

"And"

"And I need 10 girls for my routine and we only have 9"

"Brooke, I don't know"

"Please Haley, it would mean the world to me. And besides, you can help me make fun of Peyton"

"Brooke"

"Ok, forget the last part. But please, will you help me. Please. Pretty pretty please" she began begging

After a while of hesitation and graveling from Brooke, Haley responded "Ok fine, but I'm telling you right now, I wasn't born to be a cheerleader."

"Thank you so much" and Brooke gave her a big hug "I promise it will be worth it" she smiled before walking away before Haley could change her mind.

----------------------------

At basketball practice Lucas shot a three-pointer when Dan walked in. The ball lingered on the rim before rolling out.

"Looks like you need a little more practice" Dan sneered. Lucas gave him a look before grabbing another ball and shooting, this time making it. He decided it would be wise not to say anything back. Dan smiled before walking over to Nathan. "Hey there son" he smiled

"Dad you need to stop doing that" Nathan said a little upset and frustrated that his dad was the only one who came to practice

"What? Are you two friends or something?"

"You know I'm dating Haley, his best friend"

"So?"

"So that kind of means we have to be civil towards each other"

"Wow, the girl's got you whipped already" Dan sneered

"Dan Scott, I think this gym is reserved for the players, not their wannabe dads" Whitey laughed as he walked toward them

"Still living, old man?" Dan asked sarcastically

"Just to haunt you Danny boy."

"Aww, I feel so touched"

"Out" Whitey screamed, the other boys stopped what they were doing.

"Ok ok, chill before you have a heart attack or something" Dan laughed before turning to leave. As he walked past Lucas he added, "Hope you're better at keeping friends than you are at basketball or you're going to be one lonely person"

"You would know" Lucas added as he sunk another basket. Lucas gave Dan a smirk before Dan finally left the gym.

"Sorry about that" Nathan tried to say to Lucas, realizing it was all very weird

"What, the ass of a father we both share?" Lucas added

"Yeah I guess so" Nathan smiled, very small so no one would notice. He didn't want people thinking that he was actually enjoying talking to Lucas.

Lucas could tell he was a little uneasy. "You don't have to be nice if you don't want to" Lucas smiled

Nathan didn't know what to say so he just walked away, in true Scott fashion.

-----------------------------

As they were leaving for the day Brooke passed Peyton outside. She didn't really want to say anything so she kept walking, but Peyton had other plans.

"Brooke please talk to me" she kind of begged

"And say what?"

"Anything. We cant keep going on like this"

"You're the one that messed up, not me" Brooke was getting upset, and she began to yell a little

"And I've apologized so many times."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it"

"I know it doesn't" Peyton admitted

"So if you're really sorry, why don't you start showing it"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You and Lucas, flirting, in every hallway in school"

"Brooke, we were not flirting. He's my friend, I'm not gonna change that" Brooke made a disgusted sound "But, in case you want to know, he's crazy in love with you, not me"

"Is that what he tells you?"

"Yeah, and I believe him. I mean once you meet Brooke Davis, there's no turning back" Peyton tried to smile, but Brooke was not in the mood

"So what do you call what you two did?" she asked, very impatiently

"Stupid" Peyton admitted

"Do you love him?" Brooke quickly added

"What?"

"Do you love him Peyton?"

Peyton didn't answer. Brooke began to walk away.

"Brooke" she called

"No Peyton, I cant talk to you. I cant tell you how much I'm in love with him or how much I wish we could all go back to the way things were. I cant tell you how much you've hurt me or how many times I've cried recently. I cant tell you these things because you're not my friend anymore. And you'll never know how much that kills me. But at the end of the day its your fault, not mine. We cant be friends, the three of us, because love will always get in the way, no matter how much we might say it wont. That's what Lucas was trying to save us from, the pain of this." she paused, trying to collect the rest of her thoughts. "But it didn't work, and here we are. I understand that maybe one day things will get better, and I actually hope they will. But as of right now, I don't care. I don't want to be around either of you." she frowned

"Brooke please"

"Peyton do you even know what happened the night of the Duke party?" she asked. She didn't want to bring up the topic but she wanted to prove a point.

"Yeah, I left because I was bored and you were having fun." she answered, confused as to why this had anything to do with the topic at hand

"Did you go see Lucas?" she asked

Peyton looked at the floor.

"There's your answer Peyton. That is why I cant be friends with you right now. When I needed you most you were with him, like you have been for a while"

"Brooke it was just a party, why would you have needed me?"

"That's not the point. The point is I cant trust you anymore Peyton."

Peyton paused, she was running out of things to say. "Brooke, I'm sorry" she said so sympathetically and defeated

"I know you are Peyton" Brooke sighed before walking away.

-------------------

_It's amazing how tiny little differences like a single conversation can change peoples actions and the events that lead them into the future. _

Lucas was definitely starting to change those around him. Keith and Karen were talking again, he hoped that they would get married faster this time. He was hoping Jimmy would soon be his friend again so he could avoid the whole school shooting thing. Dan was still an ass, but what else was new. As far as he knew, Nathan and Haley were happy. And Brooke and Peyton, well that still would take time. Brooke was just so hurt, and he was going to do anything he could to prove that he loved her, no matter what she believed. Words and actions say a lot, as long as you know how to use them wisely. Lucas was definitely starting to realize this.

--------

Dont forget to leave me some comments!


	10. Author's Notes

**Author Notes: Get inside my head : )**

Ok guys...I haven't forgot about you. The thing is I am going to North Carolina tomorrow and won't be coming home until Monday. Then I will most likely have a lot of school work to catch up on.

So...with that being said, I'm not going to have an update for a little while, and I apologize. I am currently working on the next chapter as we speak but it's not done yet to be posted so...

I will write out all my personal responses at the beginning of next chapter so don't think I forgot about that either.

Well, I dont want to leave you hanging for another week so I'm going to give you a little background and sneak peek of the next chapter, which I hope you guys will like and it will be worth the wait.

Well, first off, I was going to write a chapter dealing with the Sparkle Classic, but I decided against it. I love how the show is centered around basketball, but personally I hate writing about it. So, I decided to skip the classic, and move on to better things.

The next chapter is the annual boy toy auction, so hopefully that will be interesting. The chapter is going to have a lot of drama, because it seems that my story has gotten a little soft, and there needs to be more drama. Because, afterall, what is Tree Hill without a little drama? There's gonna be romance, laughter(I hope), and most likely a lot of regrets. Does that sound at all interesting? I hope so...

Well, here is your sneak peek, it's not long because I dont want to give too much away...

As his lips reached hers, time sat still for a moment, letting the two of them stay together, locked like that, for what seemed like eternity. He let his mind lose itself in her, and the kiss progressed. _How could this feel so right?_ He thought to himself. _I am so confused..._

So there is your sneak peek. Again, I'm sorry for the delay, that's how life goes I guess. Things seem to always get in the way. Hopefully the next chapter will be worth the wait though.

Sincerely,

Steff


	11. Ch 10: The Right Kind Of Wrong

**MelissasEagles**-I'm putting you first so you dont flip out : ) jk...anyways I'm glad you love my ff's, and I do love teasing you so you're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer **Sandy Murray**-thank you and I promise drama is going to be unfolding, I cant take it when everyone is happy all the time, I guess I'm just mean : ) **trhill4life**-thank you and brucas isn't going to happen quite yet, they have a lot of issues to work out **nemo123489**-thank you, and you'll find out about Lucas' shoulder in this chapter **Duckygirl**-thanks, and hopefully Lucas will come to his senses soon **PreppyTigger23**- thank you, and I know Dan is mean, but as of right now, he's not going anywhere **bRuCaSNaLeY4eVeR**-aww thank you, and I believe you're a new reader so welcome and thanks **whiters-**thank you, and Naley might go through some rough times, because there always needs to be drama, but I hope you stick with it **B.P.Davis**-thank you, I love long emotional speeches, they're the best. And I hope you stick with the story no matter what happens ; ) **catcat51092**-thank you so much **SisterTenenbaum**-thank you, I was hoping it would be different **Sophi20**-thanks

So I took my laptop with me to North Carolina so I would be able to write while I was down there. So I have an update for you a little earlier than I expected. After reading some of your reviews, I noticed that who a lot of you are rooting for. Well, in this chapter, there happens to be a lot of stuff going on, so I just ask that you all will be patient, and stick with the story. I needed a drama filled chapter, and so I wrote it, but please stick with it because it will get better. Next, this chapter is very long. I decided you guys deserved a long one after waiting so long for an update, so I hope it was well worth the wait. So, without further ado... 

**Chapter 10**

As his lips reached hers, time sat still for a moment, letting the two of them stay together, locked like that, for what seemed like eternity. He let his mind lose itself in her, and the kiss progressed. _How could this feel so right?_ he thought to himself. _I am so confused._

6 hours earlier

"Listen up ladies, tonight is the annual boy toy auction. So get your dollars ready and begin betting on our fine team of players." Whitey called out from the front of the stage. The gym was full of claps and hollers as the ladies in the room got ready for a magical evening. "Our first player this evening is Tim Smith."

Next was suppose to be Jake, but due to some family problems, he couldn't make it. So, it was Lucas' turn. He had something special planned for Brooke, little did he know that two girls were going to fight for him. As he walked onto the stage, most of the gym was filled with hoots and hollers. Brooke immediately called $20. Soon after however, Peyton yelled $30. And it went back and forth this way, the two of them, fighting over the same guy. Peyton wasn't really sure why she was doing it, but for some reason it just felt right to her.

"$100" Peyton called out. Brooke looked down at her wallet, although she already knew she had $200. She looked back up at Lucas, and they stared at each other. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He was suppose to be showing her why he loved her, and going on a date with Peyton was not going to do that. She paused.

"Going once" Whitey called out

Brooke looked from her wallet to Lucas again, and then over to Peyton.

"Going twice"

Could Lucas and her ever be together, knowing that him and Peyton had a history? That she needed to know, so she let Peyton have him.

"Sold" White called pointing to Peyton. Lucas looked from Brooke to Peyton and then back to Brooke. Tonight was going to be a night to remember for sure.

"The next player is Nathan Scott" Whitey called as the gym thundered with the sound of screaming voices. Nathan came out and did his thing as the girls fought over him.

"$30" Haley called out.

"$35" another girl called

"$200" Brooke yelled, surprising Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Going once, going twice, sold" Whitey called, pointing at Brooke. She looked over at Haley who was completely shocked. She did feel kind of sorry, but she didn't want to be alone tonight, as long as Peyton and Lucas were together.

"So, our last and final subject is Marvin Mouth McFadden, the announcer at the games." Whitey called

Not many people bid on him so Haley felt kind of obligated. They used to be great friends, but time just kind of got in the way.

"$50" she called

"Going once, going twice, sold" Whitey called, and with that the annual boy toy auction was over and the magical evening had begun.

--------------------------

Nathan walked out of the locker room to be greeted by Brooke. "Hey there boy toy, ready for a night to remember" she smirked. She always loved spending time with Nathan, they always seemed to have a good time.

"Hey Brooke. I'm afraid to ask what you have planned for the evening." he smiled back "But before we go can I talk to Haley?" he added

"Of course. I'm not that mean" she smirked again as he went to see Haley.

"Hales wait up" he called after her. She turned around and smiled. "I just wanted to see you before I left" he leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thanks" she half-smiled

"Are you mad?" he asked. "trust me, we're just friends" he tried reassuring her.

"I know. I just don't understand why she bid on you"

"I think she's a little lonely, especially with the whole Lucas and Peyton thing. She probably didn't want to be alone tonight and needed a friend to hang out with"

"I know" she smiled. She felt bad for Brooke, she really didn't have anyone in her life anymore. "Just behave" she added before giving him another kiss.

----------------------------

"Ok boy toy, let's get going" Peyton smiled at Lucas as he walked out. She linked arms with him and led him to the parking lot. He didn't seem so thrilled. "Ok, what's wrong?" she finally asked

"Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you…."

"But you were hoping to spend the night with Brooke" she finished his sentence.

"I just don't think this is going to be the thing that wins her over, you know?" Peyton began to feel a little guilty about taking Lucas from Brooke. Yet at the same time, she was happy to spend the night with him, they were friends, and it was about time they started acting that way.

"Tell you what, lets go on the first part of the date, and if you still want to go home after that, I'll take you" she smiled, hoping he would agree.

"Ok" he agreed after thinking about if for a second. "So where is the first part of our date?" he asked

"You'll see" she smiled before hopping in the car along with Lucas. Brooke watched the two of them as they left. She knew it was the right thing, for them to be together tonight, but it still hurt seeing them together. Nathan scared her from behind, grabbing her waist and spinning her around. He was going to make sure tonight was something to remember for Brooke. He hated seeing her so upset.

"Where are we going first?" he asked as they walked toward the car.

"I don't really care actually. I don't really have anything planned" she sighed.

"Well then let's make plans" he smiled as they drove off.

-----------------------------------

"So Mouth, I was thinking it's about time that old golf course gets a little use" Haley smiled as Mouth walked out. He was the last one since he had to clean up everything.

"Sounds great Haley, but I know you just bid on me because no one else did. It's ok." he half-smiled

"No Mouth, I want to spend the evening with you, my friend Mouth" she patted him on the shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now can we please go?" she smiled wide, trying to get him to join her. He shook his head and smiled, following her to the car.

----------------------------

"Peyton, where are we?" Lucas asked out of pure confusion. He was pretty sure in all his life, he had never seen this part of Tree Hill.

"Well Mr. Scott, I wasn't always as wealthy as I am now" she smiled "so" she pointed to a small quaint house "this is where I lived until the age of 8. And today, I would like to show you it"

He looked at the house and back at her "Peyton, this means a lot" he smiled. They walked up to it. "but aren't we trespassing?"

"oh, no. No one lives here right now and so I made a few phone calls" she smiled, opening the door and allowing him to enter. He walked into the yellow house and peered around, only to find that the house contained 2 rooms. A living area and a kitchen area. "So I know it's definitely not what you were expecting, but this was my home" she smiled, looking around and remembering the old times, with her mother and father.

"No, it's perfect." he smiled actually tearing up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his tears

"I knew there had to be real ones out there." he said, still staring at the two tiny rooms.

"real what?" she asked

"Families" he smiled

"I hoped you would like it" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to the living area where a blanket was set up with food and candles. He smiled at her.

"thanks Peyton" and they sat down and began their date.

-----------------------

"Nathan where are we?" Brooke questioned as he pulled into a dark parking lot. "Are you planning on killing me?" she joked

"Yeah, that's it. I brought you here, and am planning on killing you" he smiled

"Well, then in that case, I would like to go home now" she smiled. He smiled back, ignoring her last plea, and parked the car. When she finally got out as well, he linked arms with her and led her around a corner.

"Here" he said pointed to an all-to-familiar bar.

Brooke stared at it, and her face sunk into depression.

"What's wrong? I never knew Brooke Davis to turn down an opportunity to drink" he tried to smile

"No, that's not it. It's just this place has some memories attached to it."

"oh, I'm sorry. We can go somewhere else…."

"No, no. It's okay. Let's go drink" she added before tugging at him to go inside.

-----------------------

"Haley I cant believe this place still exists" Mouth said in amazement as they finally reached the roof of the café.

"I know. It's insane to think that Lucas and I built this like 7 years ago." she said, continuing to look around at the rugged golf course.

"I remember. You guys were always up here working on it, for like 3 weeks straight. And when it finally was completed you had this party, which it turned out to only be you, me, Lucas, Jimmy, Skills, Fergie, and Junk."

"Yeah, remind me to find some girl friends" she smiled, realizing that that probably wasn't the best way to word it "well, you know what I meant" she smiled at him

"Yeah"

"So, are you ready to lose?" she asked him

"Talking to yourself already? I thought you at least waited until 10" he smiled

"Say what you want, but when you lose, I'm the one who's gonna be in charge" she smiled before they started their game.

----------------------

"So we never really talked about Ellie" Lucas said between bites of food.

"Yeah I know. Kind of tried to avoid that subject"

"Sorry about that. Like I said, I just wanted you to know, that way you can do what you want with the information."

"no I know Lucas, and I appreciate that. It's just…"

"No I understand"

"I want to know her Luke. I do, really. I just don't want my memories of my mom to go away, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do" after a pause of silence "so, what made you to decide to bid on me?"

"I don't know exactly"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"At first, I knew you and Brooke needed to be together. But Lucas, you're still my friend. And I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you"

"We can do that anytime"

"Not really, not with Brooke around. I figured this way, we would be able to be together without it being the biggest deal on earth."

"Well, she still looked pissed"

"Yeah I know, sorry" she added

"It's ok. I guess I'll just have to make it up to her somehow" he side-smiled. She half-smiled as well before folding her head down and looking at the floor. _He was still so obsessed with Brooke. What did Brooke have that she didn't have?_ Peyton thought to herself.

"So what do you want to do next?" he asked finishing his sandwich.

"Well, I though we could go play some basketball." she smiled

"What?"

"Yeah I know it's important to you, and since you've been hurt for a while you haven't been able to play, so…."

"Can you even play?" he laughed

"Hell yes. Nathan and I use to shoot around all the time." she smiled

"Alright then, you're on" he laughed

"Besides, I'm pretty much guaranteed to win because of your handicap" she laughed pointing to his shoulder

"well, it just so happens I've been slowly working my way back so I think I could actually beat you with a gimp shoulder" he laughed

"alright then, let's go see" she smiled

--------------------

Both Brooke and Nathan took a sip of beer. He looked at her and could tell she wasn't really having fun.

"Ok Brooke Davis, enough with the sulking. We are here to have fun."

"I know. I'm sorry" they both took another sip as he looked around the bar and smiled. "What?" she asked

"How bout I crush you in a game of pool?" he teased her

Brooke smiled so wide, "Deal" she laughed, knowing very well she was most likely gonna win. She was awesome at pool, as she pointed out to Lucas on their first date here. Her face sunk again in sadness.

"What is it?" Nathan asked again

"Nothing" she half-smiled, took another sip of beer, and then headed to the nearest pool table to put Nathan in his place.

------------------------------

"Ok Haley, I think I officially suck at miniature golf. You beat me the last three games"

"Yeah. It's really no fun after the second time" she laughed

"Haha." Mouth laughed back sarcastically

"Well what do you want to do now?" she asked

"I'm pretty sure you're suppose to have the evening planned" he joked

"Well sorry" she smiled

"Let's just go down to the café, how does that sound" he asked

"Sounds good" she smiled, putting down her club and following her friend downstairs.

------------------

"And that is game" Lucas said as he landed his last basket.

"Yeah whatever. I had you going there for a while though" Peyton laughed as she walked over to the bleachers.

"What when the score was zero, zero" he joked

"I'm glad you're playing again" she smiled "I think it's good for you"

"Yeah I really missed it" he said, picking up the ball again and shooting it at the basket.

"Is your shoulder completely healed?"

"Not completely, but it's getting there" he smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"This has been really fun Luke"

"Yeah it has" he admitted "I'm glad we had the chance to do it" he smiled

"me too" she smiled back

--------------------

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot pool?" Nathan asked as Brooke beat him for the 4th time.

"Well when you have absentee parents all your life, you kind of learn to do things that you really shouldn't be doing." she smiled her devilish Brooke smile

"I've got to hand it to you Brooke Davis"

"For what?" she asked in confusion

"For turning out the way you have"

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked a little angrily

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you turned out pretty well for basically having to raise yourself."

"Yeah look at me, I'm the regular teen-aged girl" she said sarcastically

"Brooke, everyone has some bad qualities, but you've been all…." he didn't want to say the next word

"Alone" she finished the sentence for him. "Why? Why am I always all alone?" she asked, her voice a little shaky from being emotional.

"I don't know Brooke, but it's not always gonna be that way. You're just going through some hard times right now"

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. You're a great girl, and some guy is going to be very lucky one day to have you in his life"

"Yeah so he can pick me up after I've drank too much. You see Nathan, I'm nothing. I'm just some high school junior who likes to party, a little too much. I'm not smart, and there are plenty of prettier girls out there. It's no wonder Lucas didn't want me. I have nothing to offer him" she said taking another sip. As soon as she put her glass down Nathan bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. She resisted at first, pulling away, but then allowed herself to continue. He couldn't tell if it was just the alcohol, or if he just plainly felt bad for her, or if he was actually starting to fall for her, whatever it was, he continued to kiss her, parting her lips with his tongue.

After a while they pulled apart and looked at each other, both wanting more. But, Brooke's anger got the best of her. She slapped him across the face and left the bar, heading for the car. He caught up with her as she was reaching for the door handle.

"Brooke wait" he said, grabbing her arm

"Why Nathan, why now? What the hell even was that?"

"I don't know" he shamefully admitted

"you don't know?" she said softly in disgust "That's just fucking great" she yelled at him. "You kiss me, after knowing all the fucking things I've gone through lately and you can't even give me a fucking reason" she continued to yell.

He tried yet again to silence her by kissing her. She again pulled away and looked him in the eyes, her own filled with tears.

"Nathan" she pathetically asked "what about Haley?"

He paused, realizing he had a girlfriend

"You see, you don't want me either. You just wanted to make me feel better, but in turn, it caused me to feel worse"

This time, he was sure about what he was doing. He leaned forward once again and kissed her. She resisted, but he was persistent. He pulled her in close and continued to kiss her, until she finally gave in. He pushed her against her car, placing his hands around her face as their kisses progressed. She opened the door with her free hand and they climb in the back seat. He straddled her as he took of his shirt. She took hers off as well as he leaned down and kissed her again. She undid his pants and then pulled them down. As he continued to kiss her, he undid her bra and discarded it. He kissed her neck, and then moved to her collar bone. He continued down her body to her breasts, kissing each of them. He undid her pants and pulled them down as well. He paused, looking over the beautiful creature underneath him. Did he really want to continue? Did he want to ruin his relationship with Haley? Did he actually want to be with Brooke?

-----------------------------------

Haley pulled up to Mouth's house, the front porch light still on.

"Thanks Haley for a wonderful evening" Mouth smiled as he reached for the door handle

"Wait" Haley said "I still owe you one good night kiss" she smiled

"Oh yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to" he half-smiled

She leaned in and gave him an innocent peck and then wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks for being such an awesome friend Mouth. It means the world." she pulled out of the hug. "We should definitely hang out more"

"Yeah, we should" he smiled before exiting the car.

-----------------

As his lips reached hers, time sat still for a moment, letting the two of them stay together, locked like that, for what seemed like eternity. He let his mind lose itself in her, and the kiss progressed. _How could this feel so right?_ he thought to himself. _I am so confused…._

"Peyton we cant do this" Lucas said, pulling out of their "good night kiss"

"I'm sorry Luke. I thought I could suppress the feelings I have for you, but I cant. Lucas, I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Peyton, I love you too" she smiled "but I love Brooke as well" her smile faded "Peyton"

"Am I not good enough? Is that why you love her too?" she asked, full of hurt

"Peyton, you're perfect. You're amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and sexy"

"Then why cant we be together"

"because Brooke will have no one"

"What?" she asked in confusion

"If we get together Peyton, she will have no one in her life. No friends, no parents, no one"

They both stood there in silence for a little, Peyton taking in what he had just said.

"You see Peyton, I cant be with you because I'm afraid of what will happen to Brooke. I cant suppress how I feel about her either." A tear trickled down her face. "Please don't cry" he begged her

"I cant help it" she sighed, trying to wipe them away with the back of her hand. She leaned in once again and gave him another kiss.

"Please Peyton. We cant do this" he begged

"Just one night. Forget about Brooke for one night and show me how much you love me" she sighed into him. "Show me" she begged. He closed his eyes, contemplating everything in his head. He loved Brooke, more than he did Peyton, but for some reason, he couldn't resist her charm.

Her tongue entered his mouth as they fell down on her bed. She hurriedly took off his shirt as he did hers. As soon as the rest of their clothes were discarded, he kissed the side of neck, causing her back to arc in pleasure. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He then slowly entered her, causing her face to scrunch as she released a moan. She kissed the side of his face as he trusted inside her, until both of them reached their climax. He fell upon her, heaving as beads of sweat rolled down both of their faces. _What have I done?_ he asked himself.

------------------

Please leave me feedback, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter : )


	12. Ch 11: All These Things That I've Done

Ok well, that was alot of reviews, filled with hate and anger, but I pretty much expected it. I'm not going to do personal responses because, well, you pretty much all had the same things to say. I understand that you guys didn't really like it, but just trust me, everything is going to work out in the end. I am going to say this once so you all will know in case you dont already, I am a BRUCAS fan, so trust me, its hurting me just as much as you guys, but some things just need to happen. Please just stick with the story, and have faith that things will work out.

With that said, I couldnt leave you guys waiting for long, so I updated rather quickly, HOPEFULLY you guys like this chapter a little more than the last. Like I said before, some things just need to happen in order for a happy ending(well I think this story's gonna have a happy ending : ) I'm not sure yet). And hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions about what happened. So please R&R and hopefully these reviews will be filled with a little more love. Thanks to everyone who reads my story, you guys mean the world, because without you, I really wouldnt have a story. So without further ado...

**Chapter 11**

He paused, looking over the beautiful creature underneath him. Did he really want to continue? Did he want to ruin his relationship with Haley? Did he actually want to be with Brooke?

"Brooke, we cant do this" he said shamefully as he began getting off her and picking up his clothes.

"What, why?" she said, still panting

"Because I love Haley, and if I do this with you , it will ruin that. And," he added "it would ruin the friendship we have Brooke. I cant do that, not to Haley, not to you, not to me"

She stared at him for a moment as she tried to cover herself up. She began crying.

"Brooke, please don't cry." he begged

"I understand why Nathan, I do. I just…." she trailed off, wiping away some of her tears

"What?" he asked

"Why aren't I good enough?" she cried, now sitting up, her clothes back on, her sobbing face in her hands. Nathan pulled his shirt over his head and moved closer to her.

"What?" he asked

"Why aren't I good enough?" she repeated

"Brooke, that's not it at all. Maybe things would be different if I didn't have Haley in my life, but I do"

"What about Lucas? Why wasn't I good enough for him either?" she continued to cry. Nathan realized just how broken she really was.

"I'm sorry I led you on Brooke, but please understand something. You ARE good enough. Lucas is just too stupid to realize it. If he doesn't think you are, then maybe he's not good enough for you." he finished, now wrapping his arms around her to try to comfort her. Her sobbing began to die down and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Nathan"

"for what?" he asked

"For not going through with it. For stopping it. For caring" she finished, giving him a weak half-smile.

"Of course Brooke." he smiled as well "I will always be here for you, okay? You can come to me whenever you need to, just nothing physical, ok?" he quickly added, causing a chuckle out of Brooke.

"Deal" she said

--------------------------------------

Peyton cuddled into Lucas' arms, lying there and smiling. He lied there motionless, confused as to what he had just done.

"That was amazing" she breathed. When he didn't answer she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" he lied. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head to reassure her. "Nothing" he repeated.

After Peyton had finally fallen asleep, he slipped out of bed, grabbed his clothes, and headed home. He had a lot of thinking to do.

--------------------

Brooke pulled up to Nathan's house and put the car in park.

"Thanks again Nathan" she smiled

"Anytime" he smiled back. He gave her a hug and opened the door. "Oh and Brooke, can we just kind of keep this to ourselves. Nothing really happened, but it would still be nice if Haley never found out"

"Yeah, that's fine" she smiled "after all, what are friends for if not to keep secrets about their love affairs" she smiled her devilish smile and he looked at her funny "I'm kidding" she joked

"Just making sure" he added before closing the door. She waved at him as he walked inside, and then drove off down the road.

---------------------

the following day

Haley spotted Nathan at his locker and ran over to him.

"Hey there" she smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"hey" he responded, giving her another kiss

"so, how was your date with Brooke" she asked sarcastically

"Well, it was eventful" he replied, not completely lying

"What does that mean?" she asked, a little worried

"Well, you know Brooke. Never a dull evening with her around" he couldn't tell her. They would just move on, and it would never come up. They would just act like it never happened. Especially since nothing really happened except for some kisses. They didn't go further, and it wasn't love or anything like that. She was lonely and intoxicated. He felt bad for her and cared about her, and just wanted her pain to go away. Plus, he was a little intoxicated as well.

"I see" she smiled "well, are we still on for tonight? Dinner and a movie?" she asked

"Of course" The bell rang so they walked to their next class, together.

--------------------------

At lunch, Lucas spotted Brooke sitting with Nathan and Haley and walked over to her.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" he asked

She looked up at him, unsure about what to do. She guessed she could at least talk to him. They walked over to a bench underneath a tree, far away from anyone else.

"Brooke" he began, but was slowly cut off by Brooke

"Did you kiss her again?" she asked, not even looking at him

After a silent pause, "Yes" he responded. Her face sunk in sadness, a tear trickling down her face.

"Did you do more than kiss her?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer

Again, after a moment of silence "Yes" he said shamefully, not wanting to lie to her.

She cried a little harder.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen." he said softly, now realizing how much hurt he caused. Things were definitely not turning out better. In fact, he was pretty sure that they were worse.

"I don't want to hear it Luke." she yelled at him

"Why didn't you bid on me then? Huh? You had enough money. Why did you just let her have me?" he asked, angry at her for letting him go with Peyton in the first place

"Because Lucas, you and I can never be together if Peyton's always going to be there. I wanted you to go out with her, and then even after your date, realize that I am the only one for you. But obviously I'm not"

"Brooke please"

"I cant keep feeling like I'm never gonna be good enough for you. Otherwise, you would never of went to Peyton in the first place."

"How do I change it then? How can I prove to you that it's not like that?"

"Date Peyton"

"What?" he said, shocked at what had just come out of her mouth.

"I want you to date Peyton. We will never be ok until you realize she's not who you want. And while you two are dating, if you find that she is the one you want, then well, you two can be together. But until you know for sure, I cant keep being the one put on the side, wondering when you'll come around to me. That's not fair to me, and it's killing me."

"Brooke, I cant do that" he said sadly

"If you can sleep with her while saying you love me, then you sure as hell can date her" she yelled before getting up and walking away. Both Haley and Nathan witnessed this fight. One went to Lucas, the other went to Brooke.

----------------------

Haley walked over to Lucas who was still sitting on the bench. She immediately noticed he was crying.

"Lucas, what is going on?" she asked

"I love Brooke but I slept with Peyton" he cried

"What?" she screamed

"Haley I wish…" he trailed off "I wish I would never have woken up. I wish I wouldn't have seen what I saw in my dream. I wish I could just go back to when you and I were against the world" he cried

"Lucas don't say things like that"

"Why not Hales, why not? I messed things up with Brooke so much that I don't think she'll ever talk to me again. I'm leading Peyton on like I love her."

"Do you?" she asked, catching him off guard

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"I actually don't know anymore." he admitted

"Well I think you need to give them space until you figure that out"

"That's the thing. Brooke wants me to date Peyton"

"What?"

"She said that's the only way I'll realize who I want"

"Well she isn't entirely wrong" she smiled

"What do I do Hales?" he cried into her "What do I do?"

----------------------------

_Life is a funny thing. One minute you think you know what you're doing, the next you're screwing up royally. But what happens when life throws you those curve balls? Do you retreat into darkness, hoping that they wont find you? Or do you face them, forcing you to actually live your life? These are the decisions that shape your life. The actions you do when life gets hard. _

Brooke sat on her bed crying. Why did she tell him to date her? That was probably the worst thing she could have possibly done. Now, she would be forced to watch them, together, everyday. Would this even work? Would he ever realize that he loved her more than Peyton. Sometimes, she really didn't know. She grabbed the pillow next to her, put it up to her mouth, and let out the loudest scream she ever heard. She let the tears continue to fall onto the pink satin pillow as she cried herself to sleep. _Brooke decided to face her problems, causing her more pain._

As Nathan sat next to Haley in the movie theatre, he looked over at her and smiled. She was definitely the one he wanted to be with. He loved Brooke as a friend, nothing more. But, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Haley. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, giving it a sensitive squeeze. She looked over at him and smiled. He hated lying to her, but he didn't see any other way to keep her from the hurt and pain of it all. And the way he figured, it meant nothing so it shouldn't matter. _Nathan decided to hide from his troubles, hoping that they would eventually just go away._

Lucas sat next to his computer when Peyton walked in.

"Hey you left early the other night" she half-smiled.

"Yeah, sorry bout that" he replied

She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Peyton…"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"what?" she asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No I heard you, I just didn't think you were being serious. What about Brooke?"

"Let's not talk about her" Lucas said, not wanting to tell Peyton the real reason he was asking her to be his girlfriend.

She leaned down and gave him a kiss, before he pulled away. "Let's just take it slow" he half-smiled. _Lucas decided to face his problems, but he wasn't exactly sure where they were going to lead. He was going further and further away from the one he thought he loved, but this is what she said he had to do, so he followed her directions. He just wanted things to get better, so he faced his fears and hoped that things would eventually do just that. He was determined to show Brooke that this time around, he was going to do anything and everything to prove to her that he loved only her._


	13. Ch 12: The Kids Aren't Alright

**MelissasEagles- **thanks Melissa, I can always count on you to bring a smile to my face. Just be patient a little while longer ok? And I am definitely not converting : ) **nemo123489**- thank you so much **Always23Forever-**thank you, and you know secrets dont stay secrets for long in Tree Hill **luceceline-** dont worry, everyone will get what they deserve **whiters-**thank you, and hopefully that will be clearer with this chapter **Duckygirl-** Lucas will show her, just not for alittle while **catcat51092-**thank you, and dont worry, Brucas will happen **B.P.Davis-** thank you, and I know who you want, and trust me **To everyone else I may have missed**- thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, they mean the world to me. I know some of you are probably mad at the way the last two chapters have been, but just trust me that it will all work out

Ok well, after last night's episode I think I may have converted to Brathan, BUT this ff will definitely be my other love. So dont worry. So hopefully this chapter will restore your guys' faith in my story. Hopefully, you will see that I'm not mean, I just like drama, but I especially like when things get resolved because of drama. Please R&R cause they are the reason I write. So without further ado...

**Chapter 12**

flashback happened before Lucas asked Peyton to be his girlfriend

_There was a knock at the door and Brooke walked over to it to find Lucas standing there._

"_I though I made myself clear" she snapped at him. He ignored her and walked in "Lucas"_

"_Why do I have to do this?" he asked her_

"_Because I need to know that you love me and only me" she cried "I thought I said that"_

"_But I already told you that Brooke. Remember, the night you showed me that pregnancy test and told me about that night" she cringed at the mention of it "I told you then I loved you and wanted to be with you. You're the one who keeps pushing away, not me" he screamed at her._

"_That's because you keep kissing her Lucas. You keep going back to her" she cried, tears trickling down her face. "How can I commit to you if you always go back to her at the end of the day"_

"_Because I don't love her like I love you. I told you, I'm so sorry I kissed her again"_

"_You slept with her" she yelled_

"_I'm so sorry Brooke, but please you got to believe me, I want to be with you, not Peyton"_

"_I kissed Nathan" she blurted out_

"_What?" he shouted, surprised at what just came out of her mouth._

"_I kissed Nathan" she looked at him now, a tiny tear sliding down his face "see it hurts like hell doesn't it"_

"_Is that why you did it? To prove to me how it feels to be hurt?"_

"_No, not everything revolves around you, you know" she shouted at him, tears falling down the sides of her face. _

"_What about Haley? What about their relationship?"_

"_First off, don't act like you care about the third party because you didn't give a damn about me when you kissed Peyton. Secondly, I don't owe you an explanation but I'll give you one. Nathan and I aren't together, and we never will be. It just happened." she yelled at him. She could see the hurt in his face "do you still love me now, huh? Do you still love me more than your precious Peyton?" she cried_

"_I…I…"_

"_See, it's not so easy to forgive someone, is it? So go, be with Peyton" she screamed_

"_Brooke" he begged_

"_Go" she shouted, shoving him out the door and slamming it shut behind him. She fell down on the floor, crying as hard as she could. _

_---------------------_

_Lucas sat next to his computer when Peyton walked in. _

"_Hey you left early the other night" she half-smiled. _

"_Yeah, sorry bout that" he replied_

_She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed._

"_Peyton…"_

"_Yeah" _

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_what?" she asked_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_No I heard you, I just didn't think you were being serious. What about Brooke?"_

"_Let's not talk about her" Lucas said, not wanting to tell Peyton the real reason he was asking her to be his girlfriend. _

_She leaned down and gave him a kiss, before he pulled away. "Let's just take it slow" he half-smiled. _

---------------------------

Nathan walked over to Haley as she was at her locker after first period.

"Good morning" he said, giving her a kiss

"Right back at cha" she smiled

He looked at her, and smiled.

"What?" she asked

"Have I told you recently how much I love you"

"Nathan"

"Because I do Haley James. I love you so much"

"I know you do. What is this all about?" she asked

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know" he smiled as the bell rang for second period. "I got to go, but I'll meet you at lunch."

"ok" she smiled as he gave her another kiss before heading off in the opposite direction.

------------------------------

Peyton saw Brooke at her locker and decided to take a chance.

"Brooke can I talk to you" she asked

"Not now Peyton. I'm not in the mood" Brooke snarled as she closed her locker.

"I know you're probably mad because of me and Lucas"

"Peyton, you need to understand this. We are not friends, nor do I want to be any time soon, ok? And as far as Lucas goes, he's fair game. I'm not mad Peyton, I'm just disappointed in the way things turned out. We were best friends and some how something got in the way. And for that I'm truly sorry."

"I am too Brooke"

"But like I said Peyton, we're not friends" Brooke barked back as she hurried off, leaving Peyton standing in the hallway. She looked around and spotted Lucas.

"Hey" she smiled at him before leaning in to give him a kiss. He pulled away before their lips met. "you know Lucas, I'm starting to get the idea you really don't want to be with me. Does this have anything to do with Brooke?" she asked

"kind of"

"I figured. You're worried about how she'll react to us."

"no, that's not it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was kind of her idea for us to get together." he blurted, before realizing he shouldn't have said that

"What?"

"She told me to date you?"

"you're telling me the only reason you're dating me is because Brooke told you to. What, does she think this will help you realize who you want to be with?" she asked sarcastically. His facial expression told her that she was correct. "Oh my God Lucas. You are ridiculous. You cant keep playing with people's feelings like this. I actually believed that you wanted to be with me. I must be the stupidest girl alive"

"Peyton, you're not stupid"

"I must be to keep falling in love with you, and believing that you actually loved me in return. But you don't, do you?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, ok?" he shouted, causing a few people to stare "I'm sorry I don't have all the answers. I'm sorry I cant tell you how I feel, or the things you want to hear. I'm sorry that I'm not perfect and I cant protect either of you from pain, especially the pain I cause both of you. I'm sorry that I broke your friendship and expect you two to sit around and wait for me to reveal who I want to be with. I'm sorry that after all of it, I think I still love Brooke more than you, even after what her and Nathan did. And I'm so sorry that I'm yelling this in the middle of the hallway." he shouted. He took a breath, his voice returning to normal volume "I'm sorry Peyton. I'm so so sorry. I never wanted any of this. And I hoped after my dream I would have woken up to be a better person, but that didn't happen. My mom keeps telling me that certain things are meant to be, that they're not meant to be changed. Well I definitely changed things, but I think I changed them for the worse. I made a mess of this place and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I keep leading you on, but I really love her Peyton. I think I acted out of anger, after she told me what had happened, and I think I made a mistake by going out with you. I keep messing up, and I'm sorry" he now cried. She couldn't help but let out a few tears as well.

"Apologizing isn't going to make it all better Lucas. It doesn't work that way" she cried as well. Many people were now listening in to their conversation.

"I know that Peyton, but that's all that I can do right now. I'm sorry. I wish I could have changed things for the better. I wish I could have done things differently. But in the end, I keep messing up. And I need to change, I need to start living my life the way I should be. I need to be a better man Peyton, for you, for me, for Brooke" he added, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape his eyes. He reached out to try to comfort Peyton, but this time she pulled away.

"I cant do this anymore Lucas" she cried, turning away and leaving him in the middle of the hallway, with everyone staring at him._ Was his life actually going to get better, or was that just another lost hope as well. _He shut his locker and then hurried off to lunch, leaving the other students to try to put the pieces together. One of those students included Haley James, who happened to be listening to the argument, especially the part about what Brooke and Nathan had done.

------------------

Haley walked up to Nathan as he was sitting at one of the lunch tables.

"Hey Hales, I've been waiting for you" he smiled

"We need to talk" she replied very monotone

"Ok?" he said in confusion. "what about?"

She sat down across from him. "Well, you tell me"

"I'm confused" he stated

"There isn't anything you want to tell me?" she insisted

"I don't think so" he responded after pondering the question

"Nathan please don't lie to me" she persisted. He could see the hurt in her face

"Haley I don't know what you're talking about" he begged

"Brooke. What happened with you and Brooke" she screamed a little, hurt that he was lying to her.

He paused, realizing he couldn't keep lying. She had found out, how much he didn't know. He figured he should at least tell her.

"Haley, um." he didn't know how to say it. "the night of the boy toy auction, we um….I kissed her" he finished

She left out a tiny cry, a tear sliding down her face. She swallowed hard, afraid to ask the next question. "Is that all the happened?"

He looked at her, already seeing her pain "We started to, but" he quickly added as more tears fell from her eyes "I stopped it. I love you Haley, and I'm so sorry. She was lonely and hurt and I felt bad for her, and things just kind of progressed. But I swear, nothing like that will ever happen again." He stopped, trying to see her reaction. She couldn't look at him, she just sat there, tears falling from her eyes. She finally looked up at him and let out a sigh while wiping away tears. "Haley…." he began but was soon cut off

"Nathan I understand"

"What?" he was not expecting that one

"I understand that things happen when people are hurt, or drunk, or whatever, but" she quickly added "I don't think I can forgive you"

"Haley" he begged

"Nathan, I'm sorry but I gave myself to you, all of me. I just thought you would do the same" she cried as she got up to leave

"Haley, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. God Haley, I care about you so much it hurts, and sometimes I just don't know how to be the man you need me to be."

"The man I need you to be" she yelled "Nathan, the only person I asked you to be was someone who could love me. Kissing other people doesn't fall under that category. I know who you used to be Nathan, and I'm not asking you to be some super guy, all I'm asking for is your love" she cried

"Haley I'm sorry"

"I know you are Nathan, but sorry doesn't always cut it" she sighed before walking away.

--------------------------

_G.K. Chesterton once said: "A stiff apology is a second insult. The injured party does not want to be compensated because he has been wronged; he wants to be healed because he has been hurt."_

Lucas lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. How was it that things managed to get worse in the matter of 3 months. He had Brooke, lost her because of Peyton. Was in a car accident. Had a weird, yet informative dream. Got Brooke back, only to lose her again. And then went out with Peyton, out of anger, only to piss her off. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. He tried so hard to fix things, to make them better, and in the end, he only made them worse. Obviously, making mistakes and apologizing for them wasn't getting him anywhere. What if he went about it the wrong way? What if instead of trying so hard to change things, he should just live his life.

Haley sat at the café, not really wanting to be home. Well, the way she looked at it, the café was more of a home than her actual house was. She spent pretty much all her free time here, especially with Lucas. How did things change so much? It used to be him and her against the world, now she somehow managed to fall in love with Nathan Scott, lose her virginity, and then have it all ripped out from underneath her. She couldn't understand why he thought she needed some super guy in her life. All she wanted was him to love her, and not cheat on her. Was it that hard to comprehend? She wished he could prove to her that he loved her, not keep saying that he was sorry, over and over again.

Nathan sat on the bleachers at the river court, staring out across the river. How could he hurt the one he loved like that? At the time, he felt so bad for Brooke, but he knew that he loved Haley, so he stopped it. He was the bigger person, and he stopped things before they went too far. But somehow, he still managed to hurt her. And all he could think of was apologizing, over and over again. Obviously, that wasn't working. He needed to think of something else.

Peyton sat at her computer drawing her latest problem. It was a sketch of Lucas, sitting at the river court, staring at a girl across the park. The girl wasn't very visible, but the one thing noticeable was that she had dark hair. The words, "_I love her Peyton", _sketched across the top. She sat back and stared at it, a tear coming down her face.

Brooke sat on her bed, flipping through channels, not really watching anything, when she heard a knock at the door, followed by Peyton opening it and walking in. "I'm not here to fight or argue or anything to do with pissing you off."

"Then what do you want?" Brooke asked, never taking her eyes off the television.

"I just thought you would like this" Peyton sighed before throwing the painting onto the bed and leaving.

Brooke sighed after realizing she had left and turned to look at the painting. Did she think this would somehow change things? Did she think they would all be friends again? They were all only 16, and yet somehow, they were acting like they were adults, like they knew the world around them. Everyone seemed to cheat, no one ever followed their heart, and if they did, it was soon ripped out of their chest by the cheaters. And the word "Sorry" was always close by. She was sick of hearing it, sick of saying it. It never changed anything. She picked up the painting and walked to her closet. On the top shelf, she pulled out a box labeled "Someday". She pulled off the lid and the inside contained many pictures. Some were of her family, of when she was little and they were all happy together. Most of the pictures were of her and Peyton, when they were friends. She picked up the one on top, it was from Brooke's 13th birthday. They were both wearing too much make-up, dressed in some funny outfits. They were laughing so hard, neither of their eyes were visible. Brooke allowed a tiny tear to escape her eyes. She placed the picture back in the box, laying the painting on top of it. "Someday" she muttered to herself before returning the box to its place in the closet.


	14. Ch 13: All Hail The Heartbreaker

**MelissasEagles**-Haley found out because she heard Lucas and Peyton arguing in the hallway...and I know you're being patient, read on and hopefully you'll get your answer **B.P.Davis**-thank you so much, and I expect a longer review this time : ) jk **luceceline**-yeah she realizes, hopefully she'll soon begin to grow on you, if not thats fine too. You're allowed to not like certain characters ; ) she's just a little screwed up lol **nemo123489**-thank you **Duckygirl**-thanks **catcat51092**-your wait will soon be over : ) **Always23Forever**- dont worry **whiters**-I know I put them through a lot, hopefully things will get better

Ok guys, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. So I know the past couple of chapters have been drama filled, but hopefully things will get better. For all of you who are patiently waiting, your wait might soon be over ; ) Dont forget to R&R! So without further ado...

**Chapter 13**

Nathan threw yet another stone at Haley's window, hoping this time she wouldn't just look out, but actually come down. He saw her come to the window, but this time she opened it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled down to him

"Haley I need to talk to you"

"I think I already told you everything I wanted to" she shouted again, as she began shutting the window.

"Haley please. If you shut the window I'm just gonna stay out here, all day and all night if I have to, until you come down here and talk to me. I wont eat, I wont drink, I wont sleep until you talk to me" he begged. She looked at him before shutting the window. After a few minutes, the front porch light went off as well. Nathan put his head down, walked up to the porch, and sat down. Just then, it began to rain.

------------------------------

Brooke got out of the shower and went into her room to get ready for bed when Lucas walked in, dripping wet.

"What the hell?" she screamed

"Brooke I cant do it" he muttered "I cant hide out with Peyton when I want to be with you"

"Lucas we are not having this talk right now"

"Why?"

"Because for one, I'm in a towel. Two, I already went over all this with you."

"Brooke, I tired ok? I tried, but I cant."

"But I hurt you Lucas, I kissed Nathan"

"We all do things we don't mean, that doesn't change how I feel about you. Yeah, I was mad, and that's the only reason I ever agreed to go out with Peyton in the first place, out of anger. But I cant do it anymore Brooke, I want you."

"Lucas I cant" she sighed, turned back around and went into the bathroom. Lucas could hear the door lock from the inside.

-----------------------------------

At lunch the next day, Lucas dropped his tray on the table in front of Haley.

"What's up with you?" she asked

"Brooke, Peyton, me. I don't even fucking know anymore" he sighed

"I couldn't agree more" he looked at her funny "I heard you and Peyton arguing yesterday in the hall"

"Oh. So I'm guessing you and Nathan aren't too good right now"

"Not exactly" she half-smiled

"What is wrong with us? What did we do to deserve all this?" he asked her

"Well, I don't know what I did, but you cheated on Brooke with Peyton, and then wanted both of them at the same time" she smiled

"Ok, ok. I get it" he couldn't help but smile too. He sure did do a number on the two girls. "What do I do now?" he asked

"Oh no, don't look at me for that. I'm not too happy with Brooke at the moment, and I never really understood your feelings for either of them, so I hate to say this, but you're on your own." she laughed "But if I may ask, who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"The one you love."

"It's only ever been one of them for me. She's the one."

"Who?" she begged

He chuckled a little "It's..." he was interrupted as Peyton walked up to the table.

Haley could tell she really needed to talk to Lucas so she decided to leave. "Hey, I think I forgot something in my locker, so I'll see you last period" she smiled at Lucas before leaving. Peyton sat down in her empty seat.

"I didn't think you were ever going to talk to me again" he sighed

"I wasn't sure" he lowered his head "you treated me like shit you know?"

"I know Peyton, and I already told you how sorry I am"

"I know Lucas" she paused "so you really love her?"

"I do Peyton, I really do"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I already tried talking to her, but she wont even give me a chance"

"I don't blame her, but" she quickly added "it's because Brooke is the most stubborn person I know. You just need to find a way to break through" she half-smiled as she got up

"Thanks Peyton" he smiled back

"Well, Lucas Scott, you're just lucky I like having you in my life, even if we're just friends" she smiled as she left for next period. As she turned down one of the hallways, she bumped into Jake, causing her to drop all her books.

"Sorry Jake" she laughed as she bent down to pick them up

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going" he admitted

"yeah, neither was I" she smiled "So how have you been?" she asked

"Pretty good. Jenny's finally better so that's been a lot less stress at home"

"That's good"

"So how are things with Lucas?" he asked. He could see the look of confusion on her face "I heard you two were dating now" he smiled

"Oh, well, we're just friends" she admitted, realizing it was actually getting easier to say. "Well, I'll see you around" she smiled as she headed down the hallway. Jake smiled as he watched her leave.

--------------------------------

Lucas and Mouth were walking when they spotted Jimmy sitting alone.

"Hey Jimmy" Mouth smiled as they sat down across from him

"Mouth" he muttered softly

"So I tried once already to get you to talk to me, and that didn't work. So this time, I brought reinforcement." Lucas smiled

"I see"

"Jimmy, we're really sorry with the way things turned out. But it's not over Jimmy. We have the rest of our junior year and senior year yet. Why don't you let us make it up to you?" Mouth pleaded "Remember the good old days" he added

"I remember." Jimmy answered "do you guys mean it this time?" he asked

"Yes" Lucas answered "We're sorry Jimmy, can we be your friends again?" he asked sarcastically, getting Jimmy to smile "see, just like old times"

"Thanks guys" he added before the bell rang.

"Why don't you come with me to the game tomorrow night?" Mouth insisted "and then we can join Luke at the café afterwards"

"Sounds good" Jimmy answered before walking away.

-----------------------------------

Haley walked up to her front porch, seeing that Nathan was in the exact same spot he was this morning when she left for school. She paused, sighed, and continued forward. She walked right by him, opening and shutting the door before he could even say anything. Once in her room, she looked down at him through her window. She couldn't keep him out there waiting forever. She reluctantly went back downstairs and opened the door.

"Haley please" he begged, shivering because he was wet from the rain the following evening and it was cold outside.

She threw him a blanket. "Nathan, you cant wait out here forever."

"Then just talk to me" he begged

"I cant talk to you."

"Why?" he begged as he wrapped the blanket around him

"Because I don't know what to say. You kissed another girl Nathan, I cant just forget about that. You already said you were sorry so in my book that means you've said all you can say. Time Nathan, just please give me some time."

"I cant walk away Haley. I cant leave you again. I need to prove to you that you are the one I want. Haley I know I told you a hundred times that I'm sorry, but I seriously mean it. Just tell me what I need to do to prove to you. Please Haley, I love you"

She paused. She was exhausted from all the fighting. She was sick of always trying to do the right thing because it never seemed to work out anyways. She looked down at him, tears in his eyes. She knew he meant it. She knew in her heart that he loved her. She wanted to forgive, she was just so tired of arguing. She sat down next to him, turned to him, and gave him a kiss.

"Haley"

"Nathan I forgive you because I know you love me" she smiled, a tear coming down her face. "but" she quickly added "if you ever, ever do that to me again, I will…" her yelling was cut off as Nathan's lips touched hers again.

"I love you Haley James"

"I love you too" she cried as they continued to kiss on the front porch.

-------------------------

Brooke passed Lucas in the hallway after basketball practice on her way out. She looked at him, but kept on walking.

"Brooke wait"

"Lucas we've done this same old song and dance, and quite frankly I'm exhausted."

"Then stop fighting it" he sighed, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

She immediately pulled away. "you are unbelievable. What do you want from me?" she screamed at him "Huh? What do you want" she cried

"you" he replied "I want you" he repeated, leaning in and giving her another kiss. After a moment of hesitation, he continued to kiss her, parting her lips with his tongue. She allowed him entry as she lost herself in him. She pulled away after a while.

"Lucas I cant"

"Damn it Brooke. I love you. I want to be with you. Why cant you just do the same?" he begged her.

"Because one of us always seems to hurt the other." she cried out "You and Peyton. Me and Nathan. Somehow we manage to hurt each other and I cant go through it anymore" she continued to cry

"That is what makes us human. We mess up and we screw up but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." he now cried

"Just because we're human doesn't give us a reason to hurt one another. I care about you so much Lucas, so much so that it hurts. It hurts when I see you, when I hear about you, when I speak your name. I love you Lucas Scott, but I'm sick of being hurt." she cried

"Then let's be together Brooke. It will be different this time."

She shook her head, and then leaned in and gave him a short and passionate kiss. "I could love you forever" she whispered into his ear before backing away. "If you love me Lucas, then just let me go" she cried as she turned and walked away.

"Brooke" he called after her, tears streaming down his face. She didn't turn around, she didn't look at him. She just continued to walk away, tears streaming down her face as well.

----------------------------


	15. Ch 14: Everything'll Be Alright

First off, there's no personal responses this time, BUT I appreciate every single review I got. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much. Secondly, sorry for the delay in updates. I recently started another story so I spent some time getting that one started. I never thought it would take so much to keep two stories going at the same time. Dont worry, I'm not going to end this story before its due ending, but just be patient with the updates because I'm going to be juggline two stories.

Ok, so this chapter I absolutely love. Naley fans, dont worry. They're still fine. They just didnt fit in this chapter. Brucas fans, just PLEASE be patient just a little bit longer. I promise, it will be worth it. Please R&R because they mean the world. So, without further ado...

**Chapter 14**

"what's the matter?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Lucas at lunch.

"what do you mean?"

"you've been sulking all day"

"I have not been sulking" he groaned at her

"Lucas, you've been sulking" she smiled at him "so again I ask, what's the matter?"

"Brooke" she rolled her eyes. "I know you're not the biggest fan of her right now"

"Do you blame me?"

"No" he admitted. "its just I don't get it. She says she loves me and wants to be with me, but she cant. I just don't understand"

"Maybe she's psychotic."

"Haley"

"What? Its not like I'm the only one who's ever felt that way" she half smiled. He gave her a mean look. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm not too pleased with her."

"I know Hales, but I love her."

"I know you do"

"Then why cant we be together"

"I don't know" she sighed

--------------------------------

Peyton passed Brooke in the hallway and tried to stop her, but Brooke kept walking.

"Ok" Peyton shouted

"what?" Brooke asked as she turned around

"Ok, I'll stop"

"Stop what?" Brooke said annoyed

"I'll stop trying Brooke. I'll stop trying to make things right between us. If this is how you want it, then fine. We're not friends anymore" Peyton said as she began to turn around to leave

"Wait" Brooke called

"Brooke, I'm sick of arguing, and I'm sick of fighting with you. It's exhausting."

"Peyton, I don't want to fight anymore either." Peyton looked at her with hope in her eyes. "But, it still hurts Peyton. It still hurts, and I don't know how else to keep it from hurting more" she cried a little

"Fighting and hating me isn't going to make it hurt any less"

"I don't hate you Peyton." Peyton looked at her confused. "I don't" she half-smiled "Like I said, I don't know how to take away the pain, so I get angry."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. Please just know that"

"I know Peyton." there was a pause of silence.

"So where does that leave us exactly?" Peyton asked

"I don't know" Brooke sighed

"friends again?" Peyton hoped

"we'll see Peyton" Brooke said before walking away.

----------------------------------------

"So how are things with Nathan?" Lucas asked as him and Haley were sitting at the café.

"I guess better."

"Did you forgive him?"

"I told him I forgave him, but I don't know that I actually have"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just sick of cutting him out, so I told him I forgave him. But the thing is, it still hurts to know what he did."

"Can you forgive him?"

"most likely. I just need a little more time. So I figured being with him would make it easier to forgive him, instead of fighting with him. Does that make any sense?"

"Kind of" Lucas laughed.

"I don't know. I love him with all my heart, but it hurts."

"I know" Lucas sighed. Haley wished there was something she could do to help his pain go away. He had been through enough.

"Hey, I just remembered I have to do something. I'll call you later."

"Yeah ok. Mouth and Jimmy are coming over later, so"

"How are things with Jimmy?" she asked as she got ready to leave

"Good, now" he smiled before she left.

-------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Brooke walked over to get it, hoping that it wasn't Lucas. She couldn't deal with that today. She opened it to find Haley.

Brooke smiled very uneasily as Haley pushed her way past and entered her room.

"Haley" Brooke began but was soon cut off.

"Brooke, there's nothing you can say right now that will make me forgive you"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm not here for me. I'm here for Lucas"

"Haley, that's none of your business"

"It is my business Brooke. He is my best friend and he is hurting right now. Don't you ever care about the people around you and how the things you do affect them. You've hurt pretty much everyone that ever cared about you. Does that even affect you at all?" Haley paused and could see tears in Brooke's eyes. "God Brooke, I know you can be bitchy sometimes, but I expected more from you. You knew how much it killed you when Lucas and Peyton did it to you, and then you turn around and do the same thing. How could you do that?"

"Haley I'm sorry, ok?" Brooke cried

"No, it's not ok. I didn't come here to start this, but now that I'm here, I cant help it. You've ruined things Brooke. Nathan was the first guy that I've ever loved. I lost my….well, let's just say he meant the world to me. But now, I cant look at him the same anymore. You've ruined that. You're ruining your friendship with Peyton by being mad at her for doing the same thing you did. And you're ruining your chance at a relationship you probably don't deserve. Lucas would give you the world if he could, and you keep telling him that 'you cant'."

Brooke began crying harder. She's never really had anyone yell at her before. She always knew she did things she probably shouldn't, but people never reprimanded her.

"it's complicated"

"then uncomplicated it. And don't give me that crap that you've had a bad childhood, because frankly, what teenager hasn't?"

Brooke swallowed hard, trying to figure out what she should say. "Haley….I've always been the popular one. The girl who could get any guy she ever wanted. I didn't ask for it, nor do I wish I never had it. That's who I am. Was." she corrected herself. "then I met Lucas, and he forever changed my life. He showed me how to be compassionate and actually give a damn about someone. I gave him my heart Haley, and he tore it out and broke it into a million pieces." she cried "the two people I thought I could count on, ruined my life. I was devastated."

Haley just stared at her, giving her the chance to at least explain things.

"I didn't know how to readjust. I had changed, even if I was the only one who saw it. I couldn't go back to being the old Brooke Davis, and I couldn't move forward. I was stuck. So I got angry, especially at the people around me. I was angry at Peyton and Lucas for doing this to me, but also for leaving me alone. That night, Nathan wanted to be my friend. He actually cared about me, and I didn't feel the pain or loneliness. It just happened Haley, and I'm so sorry for that. It didn't mean anything, I swear. I know how much you're hurting because yes, I did go through it. So I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, and that's ok with me. I shouldn't be forgiven for the things I've done. And that's why I cant be with Lucas. For one, he crushed me Haley. For another, he keeps forgiving me." Haley looked at her with confusion. "He keeps forgiving me for the bad things I do, and yet he still loves me. I don't get it. I cant forgive him and Peyton, but yet they can both forgive me. I just don't understand. I don't know how to go back Haley, and I don't know how to move forward." she cried, finally getting everything off her chest.

Haley looked at her, actually feeling a little sorry. "Brooke, I understand you were crushed. I understand. But I would have been there, you know? I would have been your friend when no one wanted to. I know I'm not popular or the best person to be seen with, but I would have been there. And it hurts me that this is what you do."

"Haley I'm sorry."

"that wasn't good enough when Peyton said it. What makes you think it would be good enough for you"

"I told you, I don't expect you to forgive me. I actually hope you don't. I just want you to know this. You are everything to Nathan and Lucas. And Haley, I wish you and I would have been friends. I see how you make them feel safe, and I wish I would have had that feeling. But please, don't let me have the easy way out." she cried

Haley looked at her. "I'm not going to. But please, just give Lucas a chance. At least tell him the reason why you cant be with him. He loves you so much, and you pushing him away is killing him." Haley replied before leaving. Brooke sat on the edge of her bed and cried. She cried for being so mad at Peyton and Lucas when she did the same thing. She cried for hurting Haley the way she did. She cried because Lucas kept forgiving her for all the horrible things she's done. She just cried.

------------------------------------------

Karen heard a knock at the door so she went to answer it.

"Hey Keith" she smiled as Keith walked in.

"Karen."

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I got tickets to this musical thing in Charlotte this weekend, so I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"I would love to Keith"

"Great"

"But just as friends" she reinstated

"Just as friends" Keith half-smiled.

---------------------------

"And that is game" Lucas shouted as he won their second round of miniature golf.

"You must come up here and practice when we're not around" Mouth smiled

The three of them laughed as they sat down.

"God, I haven't been up here in so long" Jimmy sighed

"Don't worry. You haven't missed much. We actually never really come up here" Lucas answered

"Still, I remember when you first built it."

"Yeah, that was probably the most fun this place ever saw" Mouth answered

"Well, we kind of grew up guys. Who in their right mind would want to spend their free time playing golf on a roof at the age of 17." Lucas added

Mouth and Jimmy looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Lucas asked

"We've never been the 'right mind' people Luke" Mouth answered

"we've always done our own thing" Jimmy added

"That's true" Lucas agreed.

All of a sudden Brooke walked onto the roof. Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, pointing down to the café.

"Sure" he said as he got up. They walked downstairs to the café and sat on one of the couches.

"So," she began, trying to remain strong. "the reason I cant be with you Lucas, it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I love you. I really really do. But the thing is, I cant be with you because I keep screwing up." he tried to cut in, but she kept talking. "and you keep forgiving me. I know you love me, and that's why you do it, but I cant keep taking the easy way out. That's not gonna make me a good person. When you and Peyton did what you did, I didn't forgive you guys. In fact, I was pretty angry with you two. But when I screw up, you forgive me. And I cant let you do that."

"Brooke listen to me. I forgive you because I know you're sorry. I know you didn't forgive me right away, but that's who you are. And that's ok with me. I know who you are Brooke, and I still love you and want to be with you." this time she tried to cut in, but he ignored it. "But, I cant keep chasing you. It's killing me. I love you so much it hurts, and watching you walk away all the time kills me."

"Lucas"

"So here it is. I'm going to be at the River Court tonight at 10. If you're ready to be with me, then meet me there. If you're not there, then I'm going to stop chasing you." she began to cry "this is the only way. It's all up to you now. Do what you want. But know, that I hope and pray to God that you're there. But if not, I have to move on because I cant keep going after a girl who wants nothing to do with me." he got up to go back upstairs.

"Lucas" she called after him

"Save it for tonight" he winked at her before going back on the roof.

----------------------------------------

Brooke walked into Peyton's room.

"Hey" she said softly

"Hey" Peyton replied

"So I came here to ask you something." Brooke sighed as she sat on the bed

"ok"

"I love him Peyton. I really do." Peyton shook her head. "but I miss you"

"You do?"

"of course I do Peyton. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. So, here it goes. I forgive you Peyton. I forgive you for everything you've done. But, can you forgive me?" she asked as Peyton gave her a look of confusion. "Can you forgive me for not forgiving you? Can you forgive me for doing the same thing to Haley as you did to me? Can you forgive me for loving Lucas?" she cried

Peyton looked at her. "Brooke, I can forgive you. If that what it takes for us to be friends again"

Brooke cried.

"What? What did I say?"

"How come it's so easy for people to forgive me, but its so hard for me to forgive them?"

"I guess we're just all better people than you are" Peyton joked. Brooke couldn't help but smile. "It doesn't matter Brooke. All that matters is that you forgive people, no matter how long or how easy it may come."

"thanks Peyton" Brooke half-smiled as she wiped a few tears away. "I need to know one more thing."

"ok"

"I have one last chance to be with Lucas, but I wont if it's not ok with you." Brooke sighed. "I want our friendship back Peyton, so I wont be with him if it's going to jeopardize that."

Peyton looked at her, seeing the changes her FRIEND was making with her life. "Brooke, listen to me. I love Lucas, I think I always will." Brooke put her head down. "But, I love you more. I want you to be happy Brooke. If you love him, and I know he loves you, then you two should be together."

"are you sure Peyton, I mean…"

"I'm sure Brooke" Peyton smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forgiveness is freeing up and putting to better use the energy once consumed by holding grudges, harboring resentments, and nursing unhealed wounds. It is rediscovering the strengths we always had and relocating our limitless capacity to understand and accept other people and ourselves. _

Lucas sat at the river court, waiting. He looked at his watch one more time. 10:15. He had been waiting there for 30 minutes now. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest. At least he had an answer now, even if it killed him. He slowly rose from the bench and began to walk away as tears began falling from his eyes. The girl he loved didn't love him like he thought.


	16. Ch 15: Life Is Beautiful

Thanks guys for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I've had a lot of school work, and just no time to write. This will probably be my last update for alittle while because I have to work on my graduation project, but I will do my best. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm not ending the story, I just dont have that much time to write. But, I hope this chapter will make up for it. So please R&R and let me know what you think. So, without further ado...

----I strongly recommend listening to the song "Life is beautiful" by Vega 4 when you get to the part Peyton turns it on. It goes good with the chapter : )

**Chapter 15**

Lucas sat at the river court, waiting. He looked at his watch one more time. 10:15. He had been waiting there for 30 minutes now. His heart sank to the bottom of his chest. At least he had an answer now, even if it killed him. He slowly rose from the bench and began to walk away as tears began falling from his eyes. The girl he loved didn't love him like he thought. He got into his car and began to dry, not home, not anywhere, he just drove.

--------------------------

Haley knocked on Nathan's door, slowly at first, but then grew impatient.

"Haley, what's going on?" he asked groggily. It was so late, and he was rather confused.

"Nathan I need to talk to you"

"Now?"

"yes now" she half-yelled

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to know that I love you"

"Haley"

"Let me finish." she paused, catching her breath. "I need you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"Haley what is this about?"

"I want this to work Nathan, I do. I want to forgive you. I want everything with you."

"You've already said all this"

"I know. I just needed to say it again." she smiled. She believed it this time. She really did forgive him, she really did love him. She really did want everything with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Nathan Scott"

"and I love you Haley James" he smiled, giving her a long and passionate kiss. He picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her down on his bed and continued to kiss her.

-----------------------------------

Peyton sat at her computer. She had just renewed her friendship with Brooke, but at the same time completely gave up her relationship with Lucas. It was now over, forever. That was hard to process. She picked up her iPod and turned on a song she needed to hear desperately.

_Life is beautiful  
We live until we die _

When you run into my arms,  
We steal a perfect moment.  
Let the monsters see you smile,  
Let them see you smiling.

Do I hold you too tightly?  
When will the hurt kick in?

Every time she heard this song, she was reminded that things got better. Brooke was actually the first one to show it to her. It was after her mother had died, Brooke promised this would cheer her up. Now, every time something bad would happen, Peyton would listen to this song, and somehow, things did get better. Peyton was interrupted by her train of thought when her phone rang.

---------------------------------------------

Lucas finally stopped driving as he pulled into the all-too-familiar parking lot. He walked in and ordered a beer. Even though this place was crawling with memories, this was the only place he could ever get it all out. He could come here, order as many drinks as he wanted, and then leave, without any questions or expectations. The bartender placed the drink on the countertop.

"How much?" Lucas asked, as he pulled out his wallet.

"Actually, that girl over there offered to pay" the bartender smiled, pointing to a blonde girl sitting off to the other side of the bar. She smiled at him and waved. Lucas nodded in appreciation and took a sip.

--------------------------------------------

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated.  
We barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles. _

"Haley" Nathan said softly

"yeah" she whispered into his chest

"I'm sorry"

"for what?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"for everything. For making you think I didn't love you. For betraying you the way I did"

"Nathan, it's ok"

"No, it's not. Haley, I'm going to make it up to you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Nathan"

"Haley James, will you marry me?"

---------------------------------------------

_Yeah, life is beautiful.  
Our hearts, they beat and break. _

The blonde walked over to Lucas as he sat at the bar, already on his third drink.

"Hey there" she smiled

He smiled back, without saying a word.

"Not the talking kind?" she teased

"not interested in sluts kind" he shot back

"Ouch" she laughed "man, some girl must have done a number on your heart"

"you have no idea" he uttered, taking another sip.

"you know, I'm good at making pain go away"

"I bet you are"

"Come on, give a girl a break" she winked at him. He got up and began walking toward the back, motioning for the girl to follow him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jake had called, wondering if Peyton would like to watch a movie with him. She kind of laughed at first, realizing what time it was.

"I know, but I cant get to sleep, and I know you like never sleep" he joked back

"that's true" she was lonely, and it might actually be fun. So she agreed.

--------------------------------------------------

_When you run away from harm,  
Will you run back into my arms,  
Like you did when you were young?  
Will you come back to me?  
_

"what?" Haley half-screamed

"will you marry me?" Nathan repeated

"Nathan, you cant just propose to me"

"of course I can"

"but we're only juniors in high school. We cant get married. This is insane. Nathan I love you, but…"

"Haley, listen to me. Nothing about our relationship is normal. Who cares? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Nathan, come on. Be reasonable here"

"I am being reasonable."

She paused, thinking about what Lucas had dreamt. He told her how they were married and were expecting a baby. But, it was just a dream. This was real life here, and getting married in high school NEVER worked.

"Nathan" she began. "I love you with all my heart." he smiled at her "but I cant marry you. Not now anyways." His smiled faded from his face.

_I will hold you tightly  
When the hurting kicks in._

------------------------------------------

Lucas leaned against a wall and began kissing the blonde girl he just met. He wasn't sure if he was just doing it in spite of Brooke, but he did it anyways. She began to progress, reaching down his leg. Lucas broke away.

"What?" the girl asked, panting

"I told you, I'm not the interested in sluts kind" he shot at her as he began to walk away

"then what was this"

"absolutely nothing" he smiled at her before walking away.

--------------------------------------

Jake and Peyton had put on the movie "I am Sam", neither of them knowing why they had picked such a sad movie. But, about a quarter of the way in, Peyton had fallen asleep on Jake's shoulder. He smiled, and soon fell asleep himself.

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated,  
we barely make it.  
We don't need to understand,  
There are miracles, miracles. _

------------------------------------

"Nathan I'm sorry"

"it's ok" he tried to smile

"I still love you Nathan, I just cant' get married right now"

"I understand" he held her in his arms so tightly. "I love you Haley James. I just wanted you to know"

"Thank you" she whispered as she fell asleep on top of him.

-----------------------------------

_Stand where you are.  
We let all these moments pass us by.  
_

Lucas pulled up to his house and stumbled out of the car. He made his way to the side door, trying not to wake up his mother. But, then he remembered, she was away for the evening, with Keith. He stumbled to the door knob and pulled the door open. He looked around the room. There must have been at least 100 candles, not to mention about 300 rose petals. His eyes continued to circle the room until they locked on the person standing in the middle.

"Hey there" she smiled

His eyes just stared at her.

"what?"

"I thought you gave up. I thought you didn't want to….when you didn't show, I thought it was over"

"Lucas, I didn't show because _I_ wanted to do something for _you_." Lucas tried to interrupt but she kept going. "You've been fighting for us Lucas, and I've been pushing you away. I was scared Lucas, I was scared to be hurt again. And I was frustrated that you kept forgiving me. But I cant ignore my feelings anymore. Lucas, I love you with all my heart. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love you. You make me smile and laugh, even when you piss me off. You take your hand and tuck stray hairs behind my ears on windy days. When you pull me in close, and wrap your arms around me, I feel like time has stopped, and it's just us, alone in the world. You make me feel safe. But most of all, you make me feel alive. It scares me how much I love you, and how you make me feel. But, I love you because you're the one. You're it for me. Lucas Scott, I will love you until the day I die." she breathed. She looked at him, a few tears had formed in her eyes.

_It's amazing where I'm standing,  
There's a lot that we can give.  
_

He walked closer to her and she could smell the alcohol on him.

"have you been drinking" she asked

"I thought it was over" he half-smiled

"I'm sorry Lucas"

"Don't be. This is so much better" she smiled at him. "I love you so much Brooke Davis." he smiled before leaning in and touching her lips with his ever so softly. She leaned into him and kissed him back. She waited so long to do this again, and it felt amazing. His tongue entered her mouth as they continued to kiss. He picked her up and carefully carried her to his bed, among the flower petals laying scattered on top. He laid her down on top, kissing her as he caressed her face. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He came back down and continued to kiss her. She pulled off her own shirt, as he undid his pants. He began kissing her neck, causing her toes to crunch up. In no time, they lied there, completely naked, covered in each other's warmth.

"Do you think we're moving too fast" she panted

"I've waited forever to do this with you. I'm not waiting any longer" he reassured her "But if you don't want to…." he quickly added

"No, I want to. I just…."

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. And I never want to hurt you again."

"I never want to hurt you again"

"And guess what?"

"What?" she smiled

"I will love you until the day I die as well" he smiled as he looked into her eyes. She smiled back as he leaned down and kissed her again. He slid inside her, causing her to moan and her toes to curl even more. After it was over, he rolled over next to her, allowing her to cuddle into his arms, laying her head on top of his chest.

"Lucas?" she asked softly

"yeah"

"who do you want next to you when all your dreams come true?"

He smiled, knowing the answer to the question before she even finished asking it. In his dream, he had said Brooke's name first, and then switching it to Peyton later on. There was no switching this time. He knew, beyond any doubt who he wanted next to him.

"You" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I want you". They fell asleep that way, in each other's arms.

_This is ours just for the moment,  
There's a lot that we can give.  
_


	17. Ch 16: Disintegration

Thanks guys. I told you the wait would be worth it. So, I know I said I wouldnt have an update for a while, but I actually found some time to write. Now this chapter isnt the longest, or the best for that matter. It's kind of a light and fluffy chapter, but it's better than nothing. Please R&R! So, without further ado...

**Chapter 16**

Lucas woke up to silence. He looked over next to him and smiled. The way the sun hit her face made it look like she was glowing. He was so happy. Everything had finally turned out well. Him and Brooke we're finally together. The three of them were friends again. Nathan and Haley were finally happy, and his mom and Keith were getting closer.

He felt a stirring next to him and looked down to see her beautiful eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning" he smiled at her

"good morning" she smiled back. She leaned into him as she stretched. "what?" she laughed as she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing" he smiled back

"What?"

He sighed, knowing he could never get away with anything around her. That was one of many things he loved about her. "You know you're amazing right?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled shyly. "Lucas"

"I'm serious. You're amazing." He kissed her "and beautiful" he kissed her again "and sexy" he kissed her once more

"Stop" she whined. "You're gonna make me blush"

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we" he smiled at her

"No we wouldn't" she curled up next to him

"What's the matter?" he asked as he could feel her tense body

"I'm freezing"

"I think I know how we could fix that" he smiled as he pulled the blankets over their heads as Brooke began to giggle.

-------------------------

Nathan woke up to find the bed empty. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Haley making breakfast.

"well hello there sleepy head" she smiled at him

"I thought you left"

"no, I just don't like to sleep all day" she replied as she put scrambled eggs onto two plates.

"I just figured after last night…." He trailed off

"Nathan, I love you. That's all that matters" she tried to smile

"I know. I just don't want it to be weird" he mumbled as he picked up some eggs with his fork.

"It's not" she reassured him as she took a bite of her eggs. Seeing he still wasn't convinced, she tried making funny faces until he finally smiled. "You are my destiny Nathan Scott. Let's just wait a little longer to make it known to the world" she smiled at him

"Ok" he smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

------------------

"Hey there friend" Brooke smiled as she walked into Peyton's room

"You're awfully chipper this morning"

"What can I say, I've missed sex in the morning"

"So I'm guessing you and Lucas are finally together."

"Yup" Brooke smiled as she plopped down on the bed. There was a pause of silence "Is this going to be weird?" she asked

"It's only weird if we make it weird" Peyton smiled

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Brooke wondered

"Brooke it's fine. You and Lucas are meant to be. I'll just have to wait a little longer for my prince charming"

"Ok" Brooke smiled at her friend. "So what did you do last night?"

"I slept over at Jake's"

"Really?" Brooke smiled her 'I have a plan' smile, complete with dimples and all. "Sounds to me you're waiting is soon over"

"It's not like that Brooke. We're just friends"

"Peyton, it's obvious he likes you"

"I don't think so Brooke"

"Whatever" Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "if he did like you, what do you think of him?" Peyton gave her a look "Too soon?"

"I'm just not ready to start dating again. Jake and I are just friends"

"Whatever you say P. Sawyer" Brooke winked at her.

"So I'm guessing Haley and Nathan are good too?" Peyton asked

"I guess" Brooke said softly, remembering there was something she needed to do. "Hey I have to go" she stammered as she began to get off the bed "but I'll call you later"

"Need any help?"

"No. I need to do this on my own" she smiled as she walked out of the room.

----------------

There was a knock at the door as Nathan stumbled to get it.

"Hey is Haley here?" Brooke asked

"Yeah she's…." he said pointing inside as Brooke walked past him. She found Haley sitting on the couch, completely ignoring her presence. "um I think I'm gonna…."Nathan mumbled as he walked out of the apartment, leaving the two girls by themselves.

Brooke didn't know what to say, so she just kind of stood there, fidgeting with her fingers.

"do you need something?" Haley said coldly, never taking her eyes away from the muted television.

"Haley this isn't easy for me"

"Good, it shouldn't be"

"I'm trying, ok? I'm really trying"

"Try a little harder"

Brooke breathed in deep, walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Ok, here goes nothing. I've never been the type to feel sorry or bad for what I've done. I've pretty much lived my life the way I wanted, without any regrets. Then I met Lucas, and he changed my life. He showed me there is so much more to life than drunken parties every weekend. He taught me how to love and completely give myself to someone, whole heartedly. And that scares that hell out of me, to be so vulnerable. Haley, I'm sorry for what I did. I know that my not mean a lot to you but understand this, I never would have apologized before. I really am trying, I just don't know what to say because I've never really don't this before" Brooke paused as she wiped a tear away. "Haley I want to make this right. I want to be a good enough person to be your friend." Haley still wasn't saying anything so after a moment of silence Brooke just decided to leave. She did all that she could, it was up to Haley now.

-----------------------

Brooke walked into Lucas' room and slammed the door behind her. She fell onto the bed and covered her head with a pillow. He just stared at her, confused as to what she was doing. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so damn funny" she yelled underneath the pillow

"You"

"Well I'm not suppose to be. I'm suppose to be pissed off" she said angrily.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he back rubbing her back. She grudgingly took the pillow off.

"I tried, I did everything I could. And still, she doesn't say a word."

"Who?"

"Haley. I tried apologizing but she wont forgive me Luke" she looked up at him. "will you talk to her?" she pouted

"I don't think I should get involved"

"Why? She got involved with you and me"

"What do you mean?"

"She's the one who came over and yelled at me for being an ass to you"

"Oh"

"So, if she cares about you and me, then you should care about her and me"

"I don't know"

"Please Lucas" she continued to pout, hoping it would eventually work.

"fine"

"Thank you" she screamed as she wrapped her arms around him

"But, what's in it for me" he kinked one of his eyebrows

"Oh Mr. Scott, you are a very dirty boy" she smiled as she fell on top of him and began kissing him.

He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis"

"And I love you Lucas Eugene Scott"


	18. Ch 17: Dice

Thanks guys for everything. So I kind of like this chapter. It's a little bit of a filler as well. Someone questioned how Brooke's rape hasnt really affected her much lately, and thats because it's all soon gonna change, if you get my drift. Also, I'm going to bring in a character from the show, some of you like him, others dont, but dont assume he's here for the same reason. Please continue to show me your love by R&R! So without further ado...

**Chapter 17**

"so what's up?" Haley asked as she patted Lucas' leg when he lied down next to her

"uh" he sighed loudly, not really knowing what to say

"that bad?" she asked "what more could you have possibly done since I last saw you? Did you rob a bank or something?" she joked, but then noticed his more serious face "sorry" she guilty lowered her head so he couldn't see her as she continued to smile

"it's Brooke. She kind of wants me to talk to you"

"about?"

"you and her" he said softly

"Lucas"

"but I don't want to. It's none of my business really. I just didn't want her mad at me so I agreed to do it. But like I said, it's none of my business, I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Thank you Lucas" she smiled at him "I just need some more time"

"I completely understand" he reassured her "but can I ask you a question?"

"sure" she said hesitantly

"why is it so much harder to forgive her than it was for Nathan"

She sighed, this was the question she had secretly been pondering ever since she had forgiven Nathan. _Why was it so much easier to forgive Nathan? He was in the wrong just like she was._ "I'm not really sure. I love Nathan, I think that that played a big part in it. But I think it was mostly the fact that she knew how it felt. She was crushed when it happened to her, and for her to do the same thing, I don't know. It just kind of made it hurt a lot more"

"I understand. You never feel more betrayed until it comes from the people you love" he smiled at her as he tapped her leg. "it's gonna be ok Hales. You always know the right thing to do, if you say you need more time, then that is what I'm gonna give you. And I'll tell the same thing to Brooke as well."

"Thanks Lucas" she said as she wiped a tiny tear away from her eye.

"Any time bunny" he teased

"That is so not fair Rocket" she teased him right back

"I miss this Hales" he laughed

"miss what?" she asked, looking at him

"This" he said, pointing at the two of them "us, the way it was before. Us against the world"

"yeah those were some great odds. No wonder we're so screwed up. There is no way two people can fight the world"

"I think we've managed pretty good"

"Yeah. I guess it could be so a lot worse" she smiled at him. She really missed this too. Just the two of them. It was sure as hell a lot more simple.

"well, I got to go. I promised the guys that I would meet them at the River Court. I haven't really played with them in a while" he looked a little guilty "you know, since Brooke and I got back together and all"

"completely get it. No need for details" she laughed "well have fun, say hi to the guys for me"

"you should come. They haven't seen you in forever"

"I know. Maybe another time" she smiled

"alright" he said as he got up to leave

"and Lucas" she added

"yeah"

"thanks"

"anytime Hales" he winked as he left the room.

--------------------

"Peyton I'm bored" Brooke whined as she lied back on her bed. Ever since they decided to give their friendship another try, it just hadn't been the same.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she asked

"Peyton, it never use to be like this. We just got together and fun stuff happened. This just feels…."

"forced" Peyton finished the sentence.

"yeah" Brooke said sadly

"I know what you mean"

"But it's not like we're not trying. I want this to work"

"so do I Brooke. What's so different this time?" she asked her brunette friend.

Brooke thought about this. She hadn't really taken the time to really think about it before. What was so different this time? Yeah, there were problems, but they had overcome them. Why couldn't they just go back to the way things were before. Before….before she had found out about Peyton and Lucas. She hadn't told Peyton yet about the whole party situation, and quite frankly, she didn't know that she could yet. In reality, Brooke could tell their friendship was fading before she had found out, after the party. In a way, she almost blamed Peyton for the rape. Brooke shivered as the thought ran through her brain. It was awful to think, but in a way, it was true. Peyton had left the party early, leaving Brooke there all alone, so she could go be with Lucas. She couldn't shake the feeling that she blamed Peyton, and that she hadn't even told her yet. In a way, she assumed their friendship would never be the same until those things came out.

"Earth to Brooke" Peyton joked, waving her hand in front of her face "Brooke?"

"What? Oh sorry" she blinked as she came out of her thoughts

"what had you so spaced out?"

"I guess I was just thinking about some things"

"anything you want to share?"

"no not really, nothing important"

"Ok" Peyton agreed. She definitely didn't want to push Brooke away by making her spills her guts or anything.

"you know what? I think we should go to the beach"

"Brooke, it's like the middle of January"

"so?"

"It's freezing"

"That makes it all more interesting" Brooke smiled her devilish smile "come on Peyton. If I have to sit here any longer, I am going to go insane" she whined

"any we wouldn't want that" Peyton laughed, making fun of her friend

"No, we wouldn't. so let's go." she said standing up and offering Peyton her hand. "and if you get cold, well, we'll think of something" she smiled as she grabbed Peyton's hand and led her out of the bedroom.

-------------------

"sorry guys, but that is game" Lucas smiled as his last shot swooshed through the hoop.

"one more" Skills almost begged

"it's too cold out here. I cant even feel my toes anymore" Lucas almost whined.

"man, you've been hanging out with Brook way too much. You're staring to act like her" Skills laughed, causing the rest of the guys to laugh as well.

"yeah, I guess you're right, but that still doesn't mean we're gonna play another game. Two wins in one night is just fine with me" he teased the other guys

"whatever man" Skills laughed "you're just too scared you're gonna lose this time"

"whatever you say" Lucas rolled his eyes. He was definitely hanging out with Brooke way too much. "I'll see you guys later" he smiled as he walked off the court and hopped in his car.

------------------

Haley walked into the apartment to find a beautifully lit table, complete with scented candles and all. Just then, Nathan walked out of the bedroom.

"Nathan, what is going on?" she asked

"Today is our 4 month anniversary" he smiled

"you remembered?"

"of course. So, tonight I planned something really special. First off" he began pointing to the table "dinner for two at La café de Scott" he smiled, very please with himself.

"uh huh" she laughed at his bad accent

He walked her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

"so what comes after dinner" she asked

"you'll see" he smiled as he began eating.

----------------------

"Brooke it is so cold out here" Peyton shivered

"Suck it up P. Sawyer" Brooke laughed as she walked farther down the beach.

"where are we going anyway?" she asked as she followed shortly behind

"well, a couple months ago I found this spot on the beach, so I thought I would take you to it"

"Isn't every spot on the beach the same. I mean sand, view of the ocean, what could possibly be different"

"This place means a lot to me Peyton"

Peyton could tell Brooke was being serious. She ran to catch up. "then it's important to me too" she smiled as she linked arms with her friend.

------------------

Lucas walked inside his house to find Keith and his mom sitting at the kitchen table. He could tell that they were obviously waiting for him.

"Hello?" he questioned

"Lucas, so glad you're finally home" his mother said very energetic

"and why is that?" he asked as he looked at both of them

"your mother and I have some very important news to tell you" Keith spoke

"are you pregnant mom?" he joked

"Lucas Eugene" his mother shouted

"ouch, the middle name" he mocked as he acted like he had just been stabbed.

"I'm trying to be serious here" his mother tried to act guilty. Keith just sat there, trying to control his laughter.

"ok" Lucas said defeated. He sat down at the table as well. "what do you have to tell me?" he asked

----------------------------

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you  
Where your gardens have no walls  
_

Brooke and Peyton sat on the sandy beach, staring out into the abyss that laid before them. Brooke's _magical_ place didn't really seem special to Peyton, but as she looked at Brooke, she could tell that it was to her friend.

"Brooke, may I ask you something?" Peyton almost whispered, trying not to interrupt the silence around them

Brooke turned her head and looked at her friend with her golden curls. She nodded her head slightly.

"Why is this place so special to you?"

Brooke turned her head back toward the ocean. A tear trickled down the side of her face.

"Peyton, there are things about this place that I don't feel comfortable telling you just yet" she confessed, wiping the tear stain away from her cheek. "It was my safe haven when you were no where to be found" she added, a little hint of pain was definitely evident.

Peyton stared at her for a moment, and then turned her gaze toward the ocean as well. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"I know you are" Brooke responded, and the two of them returned to silence.

_Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell_

-------------------------

"what do you have to tell me?" Lucas repeated

Karen looked at Keith, and then back to Lucas. "Keith and I have taken our relationship to the next level" Karen finally said.

"what?" Lucas half screamed

"I love your mother very much Lucas"

"I know that Keith. You have always been there for us"

"and it is because of you I ever gave him another chance" Karen added

"Basically, what we're trying to say is…." Keith cut in

"he's gonna move in with us" Karen finished the sentence

Lucas just kind of looked at them. He was so happy that they were actually headed in the right direction.

"So, what do you think?" Keith asked

"Well, as long as you keep mom busy so I can stay out as long as I want" Lucas joked. He couldn't help it. Why would they be asking him if it was okay when he was the one who wanted them back together in the first place.

"I think that's a yes" Karen laughed

"Of course it's a yes" Lucas laughed and gave his mom a hug. "Now you two behave" he winked as he walked to his bedroom.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me_

_------------------------------_

Nathan held Haley's hand tightly as they walked down the pier.

"Nathan, where are we going?" she asked as she shivered in the cool breeze.

He paused and took her other hand in his. "Hales, not too long ago, you gave me a chance. You showed me that there was more to me than what I allowed others to see. You stuck around, even when I had trouble adjusting." he turned around and pointed the picnic table where their first _date_ was. She gasped when she saw it. "You touched my heart Hales, so tonight, I want to touch yours" he finished, reaching down and planting a sensual kiss on her lips.

She pulled out and continued to stare at the table. It was painted a greenish blue color. A design of flowers was painted on the benches as well as the table itself. And on the top, were the words:

_**Nathan and Haley**_

_**Always and Forever**_

"Nathan, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful" she gasped, reaching up and giving him another kiss. "I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too Haley James" he kind of mocked her.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me_

_----------------------------_

Brooke stumbled in Lucas' back door.

"hey there pretty girl" he smiled as she walked through the door.

She fell on top of him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I've missed you today" he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too" she whispered back

"what's the matter?" he asked her, tensing that there was something wrong

"can we just sleep?" she sort of begged him

"yeah" he whispered back. She fell into his arms and fell asleep there. He held her tightly as she slept, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"I love you" he whispered before he fell asleep.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear your love's for me  
_


	19. Ch 18: It's All Coming Back To Me Now

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy and then I went to Wilmington for a week, and then had to work on my graduation project. So, let's just say it's been really busy. I know the last few chapters have been pretty eventless, but trust me, a lot is coming. Hopefully you guys like it. Just continue to R&R because they mean the world. So without further ado...

**Chapter 18**

Haley ran over to Nathan at school and jumped up as she wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a kiss as she slowly got back on her feet.

"Why are we so chipper this morning?" he laughed

"I just love you" she smiled

"Yeah, what's going on?" he asked her more sternly

"well, my cousin's coming into town" she smiled

"and"

"And he's going to need a place to stay" she pleaded

"And why cant this cousin of yours stay with you exactly?"

"Because the parents are out of town and they don't really want him in the house. He's not exactly the best person in the world" she smiled

"So why exactly would I let him stay with me then?" Nathan asked puzzled

"Because you love me" she smiled as she gave him another kiss "please" she almost begged him

"Oh alright" he gave in "but he better be cool or"

"or what?" she asked smiling

"well I don't really know what I'll do but it sounded good. Real threatening" he laughed

Haley laughed as well. "Good one Mr. Hot shot" she laughed as she playfully pushed his head with her hand.

"Yeah well I never said I was the smart one in this relationship" he smiled as he took her hand in his and they walked down the hall.

----------------------------

"Hey boyfriend" Brooke smiled as she leaned in and gave Lucas a kiss.

"Hello to you too" he smiled back as he gave her another kiss. She smiled as he continued to grab books out of his locker. "so are you ever going to tell me about last night?" he questioned her

"nothing happened Lucas. I was just tired, that's all" she tried to convince him

"Brooke, I could tell something was wrong from the moment you walked in the door" he stared at her, trying to get her to break down those stupid walls of hers. She couldn't resist his charm.

"I was with Peyton and I took her to this place. There were just a lot of memories there that I cant really share with her yet. That's all. I swear"

"so you two didn't get into a fight or anything like that?" he questioned

"No, I promise"

"So is everything okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled. She sure did have a nosey boyfriend.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around her "I cant help it that I care so damn much about you" he said as he kissed the top of her head

"I'm glad you do" she smiled, leaning farther into his grasp.

-------------------------

The doorbell rang as Haley ran quickly to get it. Nathan continued to sit at the bar in the kitchen. He was just hoping her cousin wasn't some weird star-trek freak. That would make things a lot more interesting.

"Hey Hales" Peyton said as she was greeted by Haley.

"oh hey Peyton" Haley said, a little disappointed

"Were you expecting someone else?" Peyton asked

"kind of" Haley admitted

"Oh, well I can come back" Peyton muttered turning around

"No, no. Come on in" Haley invited

Peyton and her walked back into the kitchen to find Nathan still sitting there.

"Hey Nate" Peyton called as they entered the room

"Oh hey Peyton" Nathan said a little startled as if he just noticed they were in the room

"So who are we waiting for?" Peyton asked

"Haley's cousin" Nathan answered "apparently I'm getting a new roommate for a week" Nathan rolled his eyes

Peyton laughed and then looked at Haley.

"His name is Justin and he's coming to town for the week." Haley answered

"Is this Justin guy cute?" Peyton wondered

"Well, he's my cousin so…." Peyton and Haley both laughed "actually, come to think of it, he reminds me of you. A little quiet and moody sometimes. Doesn't care about rules kind of a guy. Into weird, no one's ever heard of, kind of music" Haley answered, half mocking Peyton

"Since when don't I care about rules?" Peyton argued

"Since you walk to the beat of your own drum"

"Oh, well that's true" Peyton smiled. "I think I'm gonna have to wait around and meet this kid"

"Whatever. He's late as usual" Haley muttered.

Just then the doorbell rang again, and once again Haley ran to get it. This time Nathan had Peyton to wait with.

"Are you okay with this?" Peyton asked him quietly

"at least he's not a star trek nerd" Nathan sighed. Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Haley walked back into the kitchen, this time with a boy following her. He was about 5'5", blonde hair, blue eyes. He had a tone body, but not like buff or anything like that. Peyton let her eyes wonder the length of his body. From the straggly hair to the matted band t-shirt, to the holey jeans. She couldn't help it. He was pretty hot.

"Justin, this is my boyfriend Nathan." Haley said introducing them as they shook hands.

"And this is my friend Peyton" she smiled, pointing his attention to her. Peyton smiled and extended her hand to meet his. He placed his hand in hers and smiled.

"Hi Peyton" he said. She was in love.

-------------------------------

The following day at school, Peyton couldn't wait to tell her best friend about her future husband, or at least she hoped.

"Brooke" she called as she ran up to her

"What is it?" Brooke asked "Where's the fire?"

"What?" Peyton asked confused

"Never mind, it's just an expression" Brooke rolled her eyes at how sheltered her friend was

"Anyways, I have great news" Brooke looked at her, waiting for her to continue "yesterday I met this awesomely nice, and so adorably handsome guy" she began

"where and who?"

"at Haley's. And he's Haley's cousin. He's staying in town for a week." Peyton just realized that he wouldn't be here long. It didn't give her much time to get to the guy.

"what's his name?" Brooke asked, interested in this new love of hers

"Justin Chambers" Peyton smiled. Brooke began to get a look on her face. "what?"

"nothing, the name just….but I've never met the kid before in my life so" Brooke stammered

"well, he's supposedly coming to school with Haley today so I'll point him out to you" Peyton rambled

"you really like this kid don't you?" Brooke smiled at the way her friend was going bananas over a guy she met a day ago.

"yeah. I mean as much as I could for just meeting him. But I think it could go somewhere" she smiled

"well then, I cant wait to meet him"

--------------------------------

"why do I have to go to school with you Hales?" Justin whined "I'm here on vacation"

"Because, you have to meet all my friends, and see where I go to school and so on" Haley shot back. She met Nathan and Justin at Nathan's apartment early that morning to make sure Justin would actually come. They were the same age, so sometimes they got along great and other times they argued like brother and sister.

"You are such a nerd. Nathan how did you ever begin to date her?" Justin asked curiously as Haley rolled her eyes

"She was my tutor" Nathan smiled

"Wow, isn't that the cheesiest thing I've ever heard" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy or not, you're coming" Haley said sternly as she dragged the boys to school

---------------------------------

Peyton walked up to the lunch table where Brooke and Lucas happened to be making out at the moment.

"Uh hum" she faked coughed. Brooke pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't get to see him last night" Brooke answered

"and why not?" Peyton asked as she sat her tray down on the table

"my mom and Keith. They've gotten a little stricter with the whole curfew thing and what not" Lucas complained

"So basically now we have to find public places to do our business" Brooke laughed

"I hope you're kidding" Peyton laughed

"She is" Lucas answered as Brooke gave him a face. He leaned in and gave her another kiss.

Just then Haley and Nathan walked up to the table.

"Hey guys" Haley said as Nathan sat down next to Peyton. Brooke still felt a little awkward around Haley so she acted like something was rather interesting off in the distance so she didn't have to look at her.

Peyton noticed Justin standing behind Haley and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Lucas, you remember Justin"

"Yeah, hey what's up Cracker?" Lucas asked

Justin immediately laughed at the nickname Lucas gave him when he was like 10.

"Still calling me that I see" Justin smiled

"Why not?"

"Oh, and this is Lucas' girlfriend Brooke" Haley said, trying to at least make a little bit of an effort. At the mention of her name, Brooke turned back around to face Justin. Just then, she all of a sudden felt sick.

"Um, I have to…." Brooke mumbled as she ran from the table. Lucas looked from Peyton to Haley and then went after her.


	20. Ch 19: Can't Stop

WOW guys, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I really liked the last chapter, and I like this one as well. I hope you guys continue to like the direction this story is going. Trust me, drama is definitely going to unfold. Please continue to R&R because they mean the world. So without further ado...

**Chapter 19**

"what was that about?" Haley asked as Lucas ran after Brooke

"I'm not sure" Peyton said puzzled

Justin just stared the place where Brooke had been sitting.

-----------------

"Brooke wait" Lucas shouted after her as she continued to run thought the halls. She stopped when she got to the other side of the school. She leaned up against the lockers and began to breathe very heavily.

"Brooke what is going on?" Lucas asked as he caught up with her.

"I cant….I have to….I…." she stammered as she began to run again. This time she ran out of the building and into the parking lot. Lucas watched as she got into her car and drove away.

----------------

"where's Brooke" Peyton asked when Lucas returned to the lunch table.

"she left"

"what?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find her" Lucas said as he picked up their stuff and began to walk away.

"Do you want me to come along?" Peyton asked

"No, it's ok. Maybe she's just not feeling well, and if that's the case, I'm sure she doesn't want the whole school over"

"yeah, ok. Well just tell her to get better for me" Peyton responded as Lucas walked away. She sat back down at the table. "well that's weird."

"yeah. Maybe a bug is going around or something" Nathan added.

"well Justin, aren't you glad you got to meet my friends" Haley laughed

"they're not all bad" Justin smiled as he looked at Peyton. Peyton smiled as she began to blush.

"well I can see you're quite fine on your own so Nathan and I are gonna go" Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's arm and they walked away.

Justin sat down next to Peyton.

"I hope everything's okay with your friend" he said

"Yeah me too. But that's Brooke for you. One minute she's the perkiest person you'll ever meet. The next, she's a complete mess"

"you don't say" Justin smiled

"so what's your life story?" she asked him

"what do you want to know?"

"how about where you grew up, your hobbies, past girlfriends" she added smiling

"well, I grew up in New Hampshire. When I was 8 I moved down to North Carolina. I enjoy discovering new bands and lacrosse."

"and the last question?" she smiled

"the last question remains a mystery" he smiled back "so what's your life history?"

"Born and raised in Tree Hill. Into music and art. Hate fake people."

"and the last question?" he smiled

"dated a few jerks. One of them was Nathan" she admitted

"Nathan. As in Haley's Nathan"

"that's the one. But he's changed. I think" she laughed

"wow. Never would have picked that one" he laughed

"yeah, and then Lucas and I got together while Brooke and him were dating"

"Ouch. That must have ruined the friendship"

"yeah, pretty much. But everything's good now" she smiled

"Looks good to me" he said as he eyed her

"Stop, you're going to make me blush" she smiled

Justin began to laugh. "Peyton can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"would you like to go out sometime?"

"I would love to" she smiled at him

------------------------

Lucas opened the door and ran up the stairs to Brooke's bedroom. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He decided to wait until she came out. After what seemed like hours, he finally heard the door open. She was surprised to see him waiting there for her.

"Hey" he said softly

"hey" she whispered back

"how are you feeling?"

"not too good"

"you much have caught a bug or something" he said sympathetically.

She looked up at him. He believed that she was sick. He didn't think anything of it. She just caught a bug somehow.

"yeah, I guess so" she admitted.

"do you want me to stay with you?"

"you don't have to" she whispered as she crawled in bed

"I want to" he smiled as he pulled the covers over here. He lied down next to her and pulled her in close as he kissed her forehead. "I hope you feel better baby" he whispered

"yeah" she said softly, as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

------------------------------

"Brooke Davis" the teacher announced. Lucas looked at the empty seat next to him. She didn't come to school today, and she hadn't called him. He just hoped that she was feeling a little better.

"how is she?" Peyton whispered across the row

"she fell asleep early last night. She didn't call me this morning, so I hope she's doing better" he whispered back

"Brooke always gets through a sickness quick. She's tough" Peyton smiled.

--------------------------

Brooke walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. All of a sudden she heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it was probably Lucas or Peyton checking up on her, she slowly set the cup down and walked to the door. However, she opened it to find Justin standing in the doorway. Brooke's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"I didn't think you would go to school today" he smiled at her as he pushed himself and her inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Brooke's eyes filled with fear as he moved closer toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"don't touch me" she screamed at him as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"that's not what you said the first time." he smiled at her as he continued to touch her. "oh wait, that is what you said, isn't it?" he half-laughed at her.

"get away from me" she screamed

"no one's gonna hear you" he laughed as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She shuttered at his touch. "I guess I still have that affect on you"

"Leave now" she demanded

"or what?" he smiled as he pulled her in towards her. "everyone knows your reputation, no one's gonna believe you"

"Lucas will" she cried

"I don't think so. You see, Lucas and I go way back. We're childhood buddies. There's no way he's going to believe some skank over me" he laughed at the power he had in the situation. Brooke began to cry harder. He leaned in closer, skimming her lips with his own. Just then, her phone began to ring in her pocket. She reached down to answer it as Justin backed off. "Until next time" he smiled as he ran out of the house.

"Brooke" Lucas said over the phone

She tried to regain herself. "Hey" she said softly

"it's so good to hear your voice" he sighed

"yeah, you too" she continued to cry softly

"I miss you. Are you feeling better?" he asked

"not really" she admitted

"I'll come over after school" he responded. Brooke could hear the bell ring for the next period.

"you better go" she sighed.

"ok, but I'll see you later"

"Ok" she cried as she hung up the phone. She fell on the floor in a heap of her own tears. This couldn't be happening, not again.


	21. Ch 20: This Charming Man

Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews. I hope you continue to like where this story is heading. Please continue to R&R because they provide the umph I need to keep writing. So without further ado...

**Chapter 20**

Lucas had come over after school, along with Peyton. Brooke had tried to convince them that she was fine, but neither of them were buying it. For some reason though, Brooke couldn't tell them. Peyton was going on about how she really liked this guy, and Justin was Lucas' childhood friend. There was no way she could tell them that he had raped her. After what seemed like hours, she finally convinced them that she was okay, and they had left shortly after. Brooke walked over to her box that she kept in her closet, the one marked Someday. She opened the dusty lid and began flipping through it. At the bottom of the box, was a hemp necklace.

"_Get out of the car" Justin yelled after it was over_

_Brooke had tried to gather her clothes and herself to get out of the car. She hobbled out as he quickly pulled away. She walked for what seemed like miles before she came to this place on the beach. It was a little more secluded than the other parts._

_She sat down on the sand and stared at the clothes in her hands. She cried frantically as she tried to put them on. _

_She looked down at the last thing in her hand, a hemp necklace she grabbed from inside the car. She wasn't thinking, all she knew was that she wanted something to remind her of it. She folded the necklace in her hands as she sat there and cried, on her spot of the beach. _

She stared at the necklace in her hands. Could she actually get the revenge she's been wanting to get?

-----------------------------

Peyton answered her door when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello Peyton" Justin said when she opened the door.

"Hey. I'll be ready in a minute"

"That's fine. Take your time" he smiled as he walked inside and waited for her to get ready.

"So where are we going anyways?" she yelled down the stairs

"this little café on the river" he shouted back up at her

"ooo, sounds romantic"

"It better be"

Peyton came walking down the stairs and Justin grabbed her and brought it to his lips.

"A gentleman I see" she smiled as he smiled in return.

"we better get going"

---------------------------

Lucas heard a knock at his door.

"Brooke. Is everything ok?"

"no, not really" she cried, still standing in the doorway

"come here" he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "shhh" he said trying to calm her down as she cried uncontrollably "it's gonna be alright"

She shook her head against his chest. As far as she was concerned, things were not gonna be ok.

"tell me, what is going on?" he asked her as they sat down on the bed.

"I have to tell you something" she said between sobs

"what is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Brooke, you're not gonna hurt me. Just tell me what it is"

"It's Justin"

"what about him?"

"He's not a good guy" she said, starting to calm down a little bit

"yeah I know" she looked up at him confused "everyone knows Justin's not the greatest guy, but he would never hurt anyone"

With this said, Brooke knew she could never tell him the truth.

"I mean do you think I would let Peyton go out on a date with him if he would hurt her" he added

Brooke looked at him, her eyes grew bigger.

"What?" she asked

"Peyton, on a date with Justin" Lucas repeated

"Where?"

"how would I know" Lucas muttered smiling. His girlfriend was so protective of her friends, it was so cute.

"Lucas, I need to find them."

"Brooke, breathe. Everything's fine." he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't tell anyone. The secret she thought could finally be revealed now had to remain a secret for much longer. Justin was right, he had all the power, and no one was going to believe her over him. She remained in Lucas' arms for a while before she decided to go home.

-------------------------------

"so what do you think about Peyton and Justin?" Nathan asked as they sat on the couch watching a movie.

"I knew they would hit it off right away. I mean they're so a like"

"True. What do you think about Brooke running off like that?"

"hah" Haley laughed "if I ever knew an ounce of what was going on in Brooke's mind I would be the smartest person alive."

"Haley"

"Don't defend her Nathan. She earned her reputation. That's not my fault."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to be mean"

"after what she did?"

"Haley she apologized for what she did. Don't you think it's about time you forgive her?"

"I cant believe you're taking her side right now" she said angrily as she pushed away from him

"I'm not. I'm just saying. She's been through a lot."

"So have I"

"I know, I'm just saying" he said defeated. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Let's just drop it"

"sounds good" she said as she turned her attention back towards the television.

---------------------

"Justin this is amazing" Peyton said as she looked at the candle-lit restaurant.

"It's one of my favorite" he said

"Didn't you just come to town like 2 days ago"

"Yeah, but I've visited here before"

"gotcha" she smiled "so what's good here?" she asked as she looked through the menu

"they have really good soup here" Peyton laughed "what?" he asked

"I just wouldn't have picked you for the soup kind of guy" she continued to laugh

"well you don't know me all that well"

"no I don't" she smiled.

"Hey Peyton" Jake said as he stumbled upon them

"Jake" Peyton said surprised. "Hey, how are you?" she asked

"Good" Jake responded as he looked at the guy she was sitting with.

"Oh, um. This is Justin, Haley's cousin" Peyton answered Jake's unspoken question.

"Hey" Jake said

"Hey" Justin responded

"well, I better get going" Jake said as he turned to leave

"Bye" Peyton said sadly

"was that an old boyfriend?" Justin asked

"who Jake? No, just a friend"

------------------------------

There was a knock at Lucas' bedroom door and Keith and Karen appeared in the doorway.

"Do you got a sec?" she asked her son

"yeah sure" he answered as he put away the book he was reading

"Keith has been offered a job in New York City" Karen began

"ok" Lucas answered

"and, I want to go with him." she continued "we want to be together Lucas"

"ok" he answered again, unsure of where this was all going

"we want to get married Lucas" she finished

"That's awesome" Lucas replied

"but, we're going to be moving to New York" Keith interrupted, all of it hitting Lucas.

"if you two are moving, does that mean I have to go too?" Lucas asked

"well that's why we're here. That depends on you. Obviously I want you to come with, but I understand if you don't want to because of school and everything" Karen continued

"mom, I don't know what to say"

"you don't have to make a decision now of course. Just think about it for a little and you can give us an answer later" she replied, kissing him on the head, before they left the room. He didn't know what to think. He was so happy that they were going to move on with their lives together, but he didn't want them to move away.

----------------------------

"Thank you Justin for this" Peyton smiled as they reached her doorstep.

"It was my pleasure" he smiled

Brooke drove up to the house and parked out of the light so they couldn't see her.

"Peyton" he began as she turned to leave. He leaned in and touched her lips with his. "I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled as he walked to his car and drove away

Peyton smiled as she watched him leave, and then she noticed Brooke walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey there" she said to her brown-haired friend

"Hey" Brooke said softly

"what's up" she asked as they walked inside

"I have to tell you something Peyton. And you're not gonna like it" Brooke began as they sat on the couch.

"what is it?"

Brooke closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face. "I have to tell you something about Justin"


	22. Ch 21: Kill The Messenger

Thanks guys for everything. It's so good to hear from you again Melissa, I was wondering what happened to you : ) Ok, this chapter is a little graphic, and pretty much depressing. Hopefully we have a happy ending soon ; ) Please continue to R&R because again, they mean the world. They are what keep me writing. Oh, I also started another story, it's a very short Brucas story, so if you like them, check it out. It's called Famous Last Words. So without further ado...

**Chapter 21**

Brooke closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face. "I have to tell you something about Justin" she breathed deeply

"Ok" Peyton said confused

Brooke tried to think of the best way to go about this. But the truth was, any way was going to be hard. She just needed to compose herself and tell Peyton. After all, Peyton was her best friend, she definitely would believe her.

"Peyton, remember that party we went to while Lucas was unconscious?"

"yeah"

"and remember you left early because you were really bored?"

"Yeah I remember. What does this have to do with Justin?"

"well after you left…." she began, but was soon cut off as the doorbell rang.

"Hold on one sec. I promise I'll be right back" Peyton said as she went to answer the door. She opened it to find Justin standing there.

"Hey I" he began, until he noticed Brooke on the couch crying. Peyton could tell that he spotted her.

"Oh, sorry. Friend trouble" she smiled "what's the matter?" she asked him

"I just" he tried to think of something to say so Brooke could not finish telling whatever she was telling. Because as far as he could tell, she was about ready to tell Peyton about what had happened.

"I just came over here to tell you that I had a great time tonight" he smiled

"yeah me too" Peyton smiled in return.

"Hey, do you think I could talk to Brooke for a second. You know since we're dating and all, it would be nice of me to talk to your friends" he blurted out, hoping to get the alone time with Brooke he so desperately needed.

"Um…sure. Let me just go ask her" she said a little confused. Something weird was definitely going on. Peyton walked back through the room over to Brooke.

"Hey, um, Justin is here" with the mention of this, Brooke's head shot up. "and he wants to talk to you, alone. Apparently he wants to meet all my friends since we're dating and all"

"you're what?" Brooke asked shocked

"yeah, I was meaning to tell you that"

"Since when?"

"tonight"

Brooke just stared at her friend. Where did this all go wrong? How could she feel so alone in all of this?

"so is it ok?" Peyton asked again

"for what?"

"to talk to Justin. You can say a bunch of nice things about me" Peyton smiled

"Peyton I don't know if that's…"

"Please Brooke" Peyton begged her. How could Brooke say no without revealing anything? Brooke just nodded her head in disgust. "Thank you" Peyton smiled as she walked back over to Justin.

"I guess I'll be at the café. Just come and get me when you're done" she smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her. Justin walked over to Brooke as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I didn't want to make this difficult for you" he began. She stayed silent. "but if you insist on telling people, I might have to do something to stop you" he moved closer to her, as she tried to move further away. She eventually hit a wall. She was trapped.

"please just leave me alone" she cried

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, running them down the length of her body. "you see Brooke, I cant do that."

"why?" she cried

"because I need to keep you around" he smiled as he continued to run his hands down her body

"why?" she continued to cry. Her body shuttered at his touch.

"because if ever I need an easy fuck, I can always come to you" he smiled as he leaned down and licked her lips with his tongue. She tried to pull her head away but he moved it toward him with his own hands. He began to kiss her as he groped her chest with his hands.

"get off of me" she screamed as she tried to fight him off. Why was this happening to her? And why was no one ever there to save her? She slipped out of his grip and began to run for the door. He ran after her and slammed the door shut, knocking her on the floor.

"why are you doing this?" she cried beneath him

"because I have control over you" he smiled as he knelt down and picked her back up. "and damn girl, you're just too fine to pass up" he smiled

"then why Peyton"

"I actually kind of like Peyton. But it's also fun to screw with you. Watching you squirm." he moved her over to the couch, Brooke fighting the whole time. He finally pushed her down and managed to get on top of her.

"please" she cried "I wont tell anyone. Just leave me alone" she cried, tears rolling down her face. She was shaking at the possibility of what he was going to do to her "please" she continued to cry

--------------------------

Peyton looked at her watch. It had been over an hour since she left Brooke and Justin. She was getting a little worried, especially after the way they had both been acting earlier. She decided to call Lucas and see if he was with Brooke, and maybe Justin just had to be somewhere

"Lucas?" she asked when the ringing on the other line had stopped

"Hey Peyton" he said

"Hey, are you with Brooke right now?" she asked

"No, why?"

"Well she came over really upset earlier and then Justin stopped by. He wanted to talk to her so I left them alone. But it's been over an hour" she sounded a little worried.

"Peyton I'm sure everything is fine"

"I know. I'm just getting a little worried."

"If you want me to call Haley and see if Justin came home I will" he added

"Thanks Lucas"

"anytime" and with that they hung up the phone.

-----------------------

"Hales"

"Luke, what's up?"

"Is Justin there by any chance?"

"No, he was on a date with Peyton"

"Ok, thanks"

"Why? Is everything ok?" she asked

"I'm not sure" he replied. "I'll get back to you on that one" he half-laughed

Lucas put down the phone and just sat there for a moment. He picked it back up and tried calling Brooke.

The phone continued to ring, and ring, until finally her voicemail picked up.

---------------------------

Brooke could hear her phone ringing from her purse across the floor. She tried to fight from his grasp, but he was just too strong for her. He somehow managed to pin both of her arms down up over her head, using only one of his hands. With his other hand, he reached down to the waistline of her pants.

----------------------

"Peyton, I'm gonna go over and check on her. I'll meet you at your house since you're closer" he said. She felt so relieved that they were actually doing something. She gleefully hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

------------------

"Stop" she screamed

"or what?" he laughed

"someone's gonna come" she threatened, not really believing it was true, but it felt good to say.

"face it Brooke. No one's gonna come for you" he smiled as he continued with what he was doing. He managed to un-zipper her pants, and made his way to her underwear.

She felt defeated. She stopped fighting, she stopped caring. No one was coming for her. No one cared. She was all alone, again. And there was nothing she could do to stop him.


	23. Ch 22: My Best Friend

Hey, so I've had this chapter written for a while and then I was in a horseback riding accident, and then fanfiction was working for me so I couldnt update. But here it finally is. I like this chapter, and I dont. Its kind of a linking chapter for future storylines and drama of course. Again, thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome. And in case you haven't seen it yet, here is a promo I made for this story. Since it wont let me type in the actual url, just go to youtube and type in steppe924 and its on the 2nd page entitled A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Please R&R and leave me some more love. So without further ado...

**Chapter 22**

"_How can you say this isn't fun?" Brooke questioned her blonde friend. According to Peyton, ever since Brooke had turned 10, there was nothing in the world she thought she couldn't do. Peyton looked at her and laughed. Brooke had just convinced her to purchase her first make-up kit, complete with extravagant colors for the lips and eyes. Brooke was now putting a bright shade of blue on the top of her eyelids. Honestly, Peyton thought she looked like a clown._

"_Brooke are you sure that's how you do it?" she smiled_

"_Of course it's right" Brooke smiled as she applied the finishing touches. "now your turn blondie" Brooke threatened, holding out the eye make-up. _

_They were so different, but at the same time, so a like. Brooke was definitely the more girly one in the relationship, but they both just wanted to have fun. Brooke brought out the best in Peyton, and vice versa. _

"_Now sit and be patient. When I'm done with you, you're going to be so hot" Brooke smiled "and maybe that boy Nathan will notice you" Brooke winked_

"_Brooke we're ten, who cares about boys right now"_

"_um, I do" Brooke smiled "Now sit still" she ordered as she started her very own make over. Just then the telephone rang. After fighting with Brooke to finally get up, Peyton answered it._

"_Hello?" she said into the receiver. Brooke watched as her facial expression went from happy to very sad. She looked onward as Peyton continued to listen silently. After she hung up the phone, Brooke could definitely tell something was wrong. She slowly walked over to her and wrapped her tiny arms around her. Peyton fell into her arms and began to cry. _

"_What is it?" Brooke finally managed to ask_

"_It's my mom" she said softly. "she was in a car accident" she finally got out_

_Brooke tightened her grip on her friend, fearful that she might fall if she didn't hold her up. _

"_I'm here for you Peyton. I'm here for you and I always will be. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world" Brooke whispered into her ear. "and that's never gonna change" she finished as she continued to hold her._

Brooke let a tear fall from her eye. She was so sick of all the crap that kept happening in Tree Hill. Sick of the pain, the hurt, the drama. Sick of it all.

All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. With all the energy she had left, she slowly turned her head in the direction of the door.

"Brooke" she heard the familiar voice call. "Brooke, are you in there?" he called out to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was so broken. Justin tried to cover her mouth his hand, but he knew he had to get out of there. He quickly hopped off of her and grabbed the remains of his clothes. He knelt down and grabbed Brooke's cheeks between his hand. "We're not finished" he smiled, pressed his lips against hers, and headed for a back door.

Brooke laid there for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"Brooke" Lucas continued to shout from outside. He couldn't enter because the door was locked. He had to continue to wait until Peyton arrived. "Brooke" he shouted again, hoping to get an answer.

She slowly pulled herself up and tried to grab her clothes. She couldn't let them see her like this. She just couldn't. She walked to the bathroom and tried to rub away the tear stains and straighten herself up a little. She tried to mask and cover-up everything about what just happened.

"Brooke" Lucas continued to call. She had to be there, he just knew it. She pulled herself together and slowly walked to the door. He could hear the doorknob finally move on the other side of the door. It slowly opened to reveal Brooke with a wide, fake smile on her face.

"sorry, I must of fallen asleep" she smiled. He looked at her for a minute, smiled, and pulled her in tight.

"well, as long as you're okay" he reassured her. She nodded against his chest, trying to be as strong as possible. "where's Justin?" he later asked

"He left a long time ago" she lied "I just thought I would wait until Peyton came back and then I fell asleep I guess" she continued to lie.

Just then Peyton walked up to see the two of them embraced. Brooke saw her and immediately began to cry. Peyton could tell there was so much more going on, but she could also tell that Brooke didn't want Lucas knowing about it.

------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, Brooke finally convinced Lucas that she was fine. He didn't know what had happened, but he could tell that she just wanted to talk with Peyton, so he grudgingly left. Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and led her upstairs to the bed. They both sat down and Peyton turned to Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you" she whispered into her ear

"for what?" Peyton questioned. As far as she was concerned, she hadn't done anything.

"for always coming back" she whispered

"Brooke" Peyton kind of chuckled, but Brooke tightened her grip around her friend.

"I always said I would be there for you."

"Likewise" Peyton whispered "Now what is going on?" she finally asked

Brooke slowly broke away. "remember the night of that party?" she began again

"yeah"

"and how you left early"

"yeah"

"well that was the first time I met Justin" she replied. Peyton listened intently. "I saw him at the party and thought he was cute and so on." she gathered herself to continue "well, after a while we began hitting it off. I mean we were both pretty wasted. Well he offered to drive me home" Peyton followed along. Brooke fought back every urge to cry. "a mile or so down the road he pulled off into the woods. And then….then…." she couldn't finish.

"Brooke" Peyton encouraged her to finish. She rubbed her back in hopes of giving her some kind of comfort.

"he forced himself upon me Peyton" Brooke let out as tears began to flood her eyes. She began to sob uncontrollably. Peyton just sat there for a minute. Could this really be true? I mean it was Brooke Davis. But why would she lie about something like this? Brooke looked over at Peyton, who still hadn't said anything.

Peyton looked at her. "are you sure?" she finally asked

Brooke looked at her stunned. She didn't believe her. "Peyton"

"I mean you were drunk, maybe"

"Peyton, I'm not making this up. Why would I lie about this?" she cried. She was so hurt that her best friend didn't even believe her.

"I just don't understand why he would do that" Peyton began to ramble. "wait a minute" she looked back towards Brooke. "is that why he wanted to be with you alone?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke it sounds to me like he likes you"

"Peyton that is not it at all" Brooke cried.

"Maybe you just misread the signals" Peyton tried to think of something logical. Brooke could see she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. If even her best friend didn't believe her, no one would. She got off the bed and began to leave.

"Brooke, wait" Peyton called

"I got to go" Brooke cried as she left. She couldn't stay and have Peyton continue to tell her that she was wrong in thinking that Justin would ever do something like that. She didn't misread the signals. No one else was there with her. No one else would understand. They would think it was consensual because of her reputation.

--------------------

Justin walked into the apartment to find Nathan still up, Haley had left a while ago.

"Hey man" Nathan called as he continued to play his play station.

"Hey" Justin called as he made his way to the fridge.

"So where have you been?" Nathan asked

"At Peyton's"

"then why do you smell like Brooke" Nathan smiled

"because Brooke was there" Justin quickly answered "and why do you know how Brooke smells?"

"I don't know"

"Are you telling me you've tapped that before?" Justin smiled

"Don't call it that for one. And we kind of fooled around a little"

"Wow" Justin chuckled "she really does get around"

"She used to" Nathan replied "she's changed"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Justin whispered to himself.

"What?" Nathan asked

"Never mind" Justin smiled as he made his way to the couch. _This was going to be so easy keeping this a secret_, he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------


	24. Ch 23: To Hell With Good Intentions

Ok. First off, thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are amazing. I can't believe it will soon be over 200. It's amazing. Anyways, so this chapter is a big one. I told you that the last chapter was basically setting the stage for the drama to unfold, well here you go. I will warn you there is a little bit of language in this chapter, so if that offends anyone, I'm sorry in advance. That's not what it was meant for. It just helped escalate the scene. I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully it's not too confusing. Please continue to R&R so I know how I'm doing : )

Secondy, I would like to say that my prayers, my thoughts, and my heart are with everyone affected by what has happened at VT.

So without further ado...

**Chapter 23**

Brooke ran into her room sobbing. Her best friend in the whole world didn't believe her. She ran over to her mirror and looked at her picture for a moment. One by one she began pulling them down, ripping them off of her mirror and throwing them onto the floor. She was the one who made this reputation of hers. She was the one who began partying all night long and sleeping with every guy she could put her hands on. Not because she necessarily wanted to, but just because she could.

Tears continued to pour down her face. She hated herself for being the person she was. She hated the fact that she blamed Peyton for not believing her when she really had no reason to. She fell upon the floor and continued to cry.

----------------------------

Peyton walked up the Justin the following day during lunch. "hey, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as the rest of them looked at her. Brooke followed her eyes and knew instantly what she was about to ask.

"sure" he agreed as they walked away from the table so the rest of them couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"the other night, at my house, did anything happen between you and Brooke?" she asked very blunt. He looked a little caught off guard.

"don't be absurd" he smiled at her. "she's not my type"

"did you ever meet her before then?" she asked again

"no I don't think so" he shook his head. She looked in his eyes, trying to read what was behind his emotionless mask.

"ok" she shook her head in agreement. He leaned into her for a kiss. She pulled away at first but then allowed his lips to touch hers.

"what was that all about" Haley asked the rest of the table

"I have no idea" Lucas answered, turning towards Brooke. She looked at him, swallowed hard and put on her bravest face. "probably just asked where they're going for their next date" she smiled, convincing the whole table there was nothing wrong.

"Haley, how are you guys related again?" Nathan asked

"he's my cousin, second cousin I guess" she answered "why?"

"well, its just, he's nothing like you" Nathan smiled

"Nathan" she half yelled. Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but laugh as well.

"what are you two laughing at" she turned to them "I know he's not the greatest character but" Brooke couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't just sit there as Haley defended the scum bag of the earth. She immediately got up from the table and walked away.

"I'll go see what's bothering her this time?" Lucas half-rolled his eyes.

"Let me" Haley answered as she got up from the table and followed Brooke.

"Brooke wait up" Haley called down the hall. Brooke turned around and was surprised to see Haley coming after this time. As far as she knew, Haley still hated her guts.

"I'm still mad at you" Haley began, making sure Brooke never forgot it.

"then why did you follow me out here"

"Because I still care. And obviously something is wrong. You keep leaving the table every time Justin is mentioned" Haley continued

"Just leave me alone" Brooke began to turn away

"Just tell me what's going on. Did you guys have a thing or something?" Haley asked

Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust. Another person who believed her reputation. "you are the last person I need to be talking to about this" Brooke sighed

"so Justin was right?" Brooke looked up at her "he told me the other day that you two slept together a while ago. He made me promise not to say anything since he liked Peyton and all."

Brooke just looked at her.

"Is that why? You were ashamed or something?" Haley asked

Brooke just shook her head. "you have no idea"

"then tell me" Haley began to shout.

"You want me to tell you?" Brooke asked "fine. Here it is. Basically what happened between Justin and I was not consensual, ok?" Brooke finally screamed.

"are you saying what I think you're saying?" Haley questioned her, anger in her tone

Brooke shook her head, not realizing what was coming next. Haley's hand came flying across Brooke's cheek before she even had time to react. Brooke placed her hand on her cheek where the stinging began to form and continued to stare at Haley.

"I know you don't like me right now, but you shouldn't lie about things so ridiculous" Haley screamed at her. "I cant believe you would stoop that low" Haley finished before walking away and leaving a stunned Brooke standing there alone.

--------------------------------

"Brooke you never came back to class. Where were you?" Lucas asked as he walked into her bedroom. He immediately noticed she was crying. "what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He put his hand on the small of her back and began rubbing it, waiting for her response.

"you wouldn't believe me anyway" she said as she tried to wipe the tears stains from her cheek.

"why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because no one does"

"like who?"

"Peyton, Haley"

"well, I'm not them" Lucas said sympathetically

"I know you're not"

"so tell me, what's been going on lately?" he asked again

She sat there for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation before her. She guessed the worse case scenario would be he wouldn't believe her like the rest of them. And then at least she would know that he didn't believe.

"well you know how I told you about the night of that party" she slowly began

"Uh huh" Lucas nodded his head

"well I've seen the guy"

"when?" Lucas began

"for a while now" she stated

"and you didn't bother telling me?"

"I just didn't know how"

"do I know him?"

Brooke shook her head.

"who is it?" he asked hesitantly

Brooke gathered everything in her to answer this last question.

"Justin" she breathed

--------------------------------

Haley lied in Nathan's arms as they watched television. Justin sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. They had these movie nights often, and this time it was Haley's turn to pick. Both guys just sat there in boredom as they watched some girl and guy fall in and out of love every 10 minutes, only to end up together anyways. All of a sudden they heard a loud banging on the door. Haley looked at the two of the confused before getting up and answering it.

"Lucas, what?" Haley began as Lucas rushed past her into the apartment.

"You sick bastard" he began yelling as he crossed the room to Justin. He immediately started pummeling him with his fist.

"Lucas" Haley screamed as Nathan went over to pull him off. Justin was now laying on the ground, trying to protect himself as Lucas continued to punch him. Nathan came over and tried to pull Lucas off.

"how could you do that you sick fuck" Lucas continued to yell. "you will pay for this" Nathan had finally managed to pull him off. Justin put his finger on his now bleeding lip.

"you fucking lunatic." Lucas continued to shout as Nathan held him back.

"what is going on?" Haley finally screamed, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"ask him?" Lucas shouted, pointing at Justin. Haley looked to Justin who was still rubbing the blood off his lip.

"Justin?" Haley questioned

"my guess is, Lucas here found out how easy his girlfriend is" Justin laughed

"you fucking liar" Lucas screamed as he tried to reach him, but Nathan continue to hold him back. "we were friends. How could you ever do something like that?"

"well it's quite easy when a girl puts it out there like Brooke does" Justin smiled "you know Nathan. Hell the whole fucking school knows" Justin continued

Lucas broke from Nathan's grasp and lunged for Justin again, striking him across the face with his fist. This time however, Justin began hitting back.

"knock it off" Nathan yelled as he tried to break it up. He was now once again holding Lucas back. "what the hell is going on?" Nathan yelled again

---------------------------------

"_Justin" she breathed_

_Lucas looked at her in complete shock. "are you sure?" he asked_

"_you don't believe me"_

"_it's not that. It's just I've known Justin and"_

"_Lucas" she began turning to him, tears now visible in her eyes. "I would never lie about something like this. And I would never forget that face. It's Justin, I swear" he looked at her, past her tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. He knew how to read her, and he could tell she wasn't lying. He pulled her in close to him and held her there for a while. _

"_there's something I got to do" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head_

"_what?" she questioned_

"_just call Peyton and meet me at Nathan's in half an hour" he answered as he got off the bed_

"_Lucas please don't do anything stupid" she cried_

"_he deserves every ounce of pain I'm gonna give him." he gritted as he left the room. Brooke sat there for a minute before reaching for the phone._

"_Peyton"_

"_Brooke, what's the matter?"_

"_I need you to head over to Nathan's now. I'm afraid Lucas is going to do something stupid"_

"_what are you talking about?"_

"_Peyton please, just get over there" Brooke begged_

"_ok" Peyton finally agreed before hanging up the phone_

_------------------------------------------------_

"what the hell is going on?" Nathan yelled again

"that bastard over there" Lucas yelled as Peyton appeared in the doorway.

"what the?" she questioned as she noticed the scene unfolding before her

"where's Brooke?" Lucas asked

"I think she's on her way. What is going on?" she asked

"Justin here is about to tell us" Lucas grinned

"I already told you." Justin answered "Yes, I'll admit it. Brooke and I have slept together." he finished

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had just told her today that he had never met Brooke before, and that they have never done anything.

"you're fucking lying" Lucas yelled "she would never do that?"

"oh, you mean the girl who's slept with just about every guy in Tree Hill" Justin laughed

"you bastard" Lucas screamed as Brooke finally appeared.

"Brooke what is going on?" Peyton asked upon her arrival

"tell them Brooke" Lucas ordered "tell your supposed friends how they didn't believe you" he yelled in disgust.

They were all now staring at her. "I already tried to tell them Lucas. If they didn't believe me then, they're not gonna believe me now. Let's just go." she tried to convince him. She didn't want this to get out of hand.

"Brooke" Haley questioned

"Don't talk to her like you give a damn now" Lucas yelled

"Hey, don't talk to her like that" Nathan yelled back

"she tried coming to both of you" Lucas looked at Peyton and Haley "and you didn't believe her. Why would she lie about something like that?"

"because she's a slut" Justin chimed in

"Fucking bastard" Lucas yelled "You're gonna pay for all of this. You sick fuck" he continued to yell.

"what happened exactly?" Nathan asked as he continued to hold back Lucas

"this fuck here raped my girlfriend" Lucas screamed

"what?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, and he's acting like it was nothing"

"that's because you're wrong. Brooke's lying. She just doesn't remember because she was so wasted, like always."

"I was not too wasted" Brooke finally screamed. She gathered up all the courage she could. "you took me home that night and pulled off the road. You pulled yourself on top of me even when I said no. You had sex with me, I did not have sex with you" she finally screamed

"bitch" Justin yelled as he crossed the room after her

"stay away from her" Lucas yelled as he managed to escape Nathan's grasp.

The next few minutes seemed to be in slow motion. As Justin went after Brooke, Lucas went after him. Lucas managed to reach him first and pushed him up against the wall. Lucas began punching him as Justin was pinned against the wall. Justin pushed Lucas off and onto the floor. As Justin was coming down on top of him, Lucas kicked him with both legs. Justin flew through the air, hitting the floor with his body, and the table with his head. He lied there for a minute not moving. Lucas pulled himself up and sat on the floor. The three girls had somehow managed to huddle together as they watched the tragedy unfold before them.

Nathan walked over to Justin's motionless body. He knelt down beside and pushed him over so he lied on his side. Nathan could now see the gaping wound in his head from the impact of the coffee table. He checked his neck for a pulse, and then leaned his ear under his nose to check for a sign of breath. When he brought his head up, he shook it from side to side. Haley let out a cry as Brooke turned into Peyton. Lucas just sat there as he stared at what he had just done.

_----------------------------------------_


	25. Ch 24: Heavy

Thank you guys for all the reviews. I know it was very drama filled, but it had to happen : ) This chapter is more of a visual chapter so to speak. There isnt a ton of dialogue in light of the recent events, but it gets its point across. I hope you like it so please R&R and let me know how I'm doing. The song used is "Heavy" by Amber Brooke Band. (awesome song and group btw)

So without further ado...

**Chapter 24**

_Can you please just hold me right now_

_I just fit inside your arms_

Lucas laid his head against the cold iron bars of the jail cell. Soon after the incident had occurred, someone had called the police, and Lucas was immediately arrested on counts of murder. As he sat there, he thought of all the things that had happened in the past 24 hours. Lucas heard someone walking down the aisle as they approached his cell. The officer opened it up to reveal a stunned Lucas.

"The charges are dropped on account of self defense and a number of eye witnesses" the officer repeated very monotone as he took off Lucas' handcuffs. Lucas shook his hands as they were freed and followed the man down the hall. There he saw his awaiting mother and Keith.

"Lucas" Karen cried as she saw him and ran towards him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she pulled him into her. After a minute or two she finally pulled away from him. "what the hell happened?" she asked him

He just looked at her, not really wanting to talk about it at the moment. She got the hint and escorted him out, Keith following shortly behind.

_I'm too cold to shiver_

_Too beaten to cause harm_

------------------------

_Don't you feel how we're locked in?_

_I know I'll be alright if you just hold my hand_

Peyton sat at the edge of her bed. Her eyes were glazed over in tears and exhaustion as she continued to stare ahead.

-------------------

_My thoughts are heavy_

Brooke sat on her bed, her knees brought into the pit of stomach. Tears were still falling from her swollen eyes as she too continued to stare.

_My words are heavy_

-----------------

_My eyes are heavy_

Haley sat on her bed as well. She didn't blink or move when Nathan appeared in her doorway. She just continued to stare ahead of her. He looked upon her, and couldn't help but choke up a little. He slowly moved to sit down next to her. She didn't budge. He reached over and pulled her into him. She tried not to let herself cry, but she couldn't hold it back any longer. As he held her close to him, she let loose all the feelings that had built up inside.

_Just let me cry_

_Just le me cry_

----------------

Karen walked into Lucas's room after they had gotten home. Lucas sat there as she sat down next to him, Keith following shortly after.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he began

"I know baby" she said consolingly.

"it was an accident empowered by rage and"

"it's ok"

After a moment of silence she began talking again.

"listen Lucas. Keith and I have been discussing this for a while and….we think it would be a good idea if you come with us to New York." she finished. He looked up at her shocked. Before they had said it could be his choice whether he went with or not. And I guess now after everything that had happened, they had decided otherwise.

_I don't really want to talk_

_But I cant be alone_

"mom"

"I know you want to stay, but I just think it would be the best thing"

"stuff like that isn't gonna happen all the time. I can take care of myself"

"I know you can. But I would just feel more comfortable if you were with us" she smiled faintly at him

Lucas opened his mouth to continue, but decided not to. Nothing he said was going to convince her. Seeing that her son was finally agreeing with her, she got up from the bed and made her way to the door. After she had left the room, Keith sat down next to him.

"just between you and I" Keith began "this was not my idea" he smiled at Lucas. Lucas couldn't help but smile too. "she's upset Lucas."

"I know. But she didn't need to spring this on me as soon as we got home. I'm pretty upset myself you know?"

"I know Lucas. But she's your mom. She's gonna worry way more than she should."

"but I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave my friends. And I definitely don't want to leave Brooke. She's gonna need me especially now." Lucas said sadly thinking about leaving her.

Keith put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. He didn't know what to say to help him. He didn't think there was anything he could say that would help Lucas. After a moment of silence, he got up to leave as well.

_I want to touch your face and look into your eyes and call you my own _

_My own_

"Keith" Lucas added before he left

"yeah"

"when would we be leaving anyway"

"oh, she didn't say?"

"no"

"tomorrow" Keith quickly said, surprised that Karen hadn't taken care of that part.

"what?" Lucas screamed "she expects me to just leave tomorrow?"

Keith just nodded his head before turning to leave. Lucas sat there, not really knowing what to do. He would have to pack up everything and leave, tomorrow. He needed to go see Brooke.

_How do you hurt me saying nothing at all_

_How does your presence break down all my walls_

-------------------------------

_My thoughts are heavy_

_My words are heavy_

_My eyes are heavy_

There was a knock at the door when Haley finally fumbled to get it. She opened to see a saddened Peyton standing in the doorway. Haley could see the tear stains on her cheek, and vice versa. Haley just opened the door a little farther for Peyton to enter.

They walked up to Haley's room in complete silence. Peyton noticed Nathan sitting on the bed and sat down next to him, Haley on the other side. The three of them sat there, not saying a word.

_Just let me cry_

_Just cry_

------------------------------

_All the demons and the sins have laid their hands upon me_

Lucas tried knocking on the door, but when no one answered, he decided to just walk in. He knew Brooke probably didn't feel very up to answering doors lately. He walked down the corridor to her room, where he knocked very softly. He could hear some faint whimpers coming from behind the door. He pushed it open slowly as he found her sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. She didn't even bother to look at him when he entered her room.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She fell into him and continued to cry. He laced his fingers with hers and held her with his other arm. They sat there for a while, no exchanging of words, just him holding her as she cried into him.

_I see crying in the corner please I need you_

---------------------------

_All the heavy things are falling down upon me_

_Please don't follow me cause I'm lost too_

"when's the service gonna be?" Peyton finally asked

"next Monday" Haley managed to mumble "his family is coming down this weekend" she added. Peyton just nodded her head.

"have either of you seen Brooke?" Nathan asked. The two girls looked at him like he said the worst possible thing. He realized that it was an unspoken subject and he had just somehow broke some silence code so he just turned his head and acted like he didn't say anything. Peyton turned her attention back toward her lap.

"no" she began shaking her head "I haven't" she mumbled, her hands shaking a little

"me either" Haley replied as well. "I cant face her" she added. Peyton looked up at her. "I didn't believe her Peyton. She told me to my face what had been going on, and I slapped her" Haley said sadly. Peyton looked back down.

"I didn't believe her either" Peyton added. After a moment, Haley reached over and placed her hand in Peyton's.

_My thoughts are heavy_

_My words are heavy_

_My eyes are heavy _

--------------------------

_Just let me cry_

"I hate to bring up more bad news but…" Lucas finally began. Brooke looked up at him, tears still very visible in her eyes. "you know how I told you my mom and Keith are moving to New York?"

She nodded her head.

"well they told me I have to go with them now" he said very softly "in light of everything that has happened, they feel it's the best thing."

Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "when do you leave?" she finally spoke

He looked at her so sadly "tomorrow" he muttered.

She felt like her whole world was falling apart around her. How could he just leave her? She stared at him as tears seeped from her eyes.

_Please cry with me_

"Brooke I'm so sorry. I don't ever want to leave you, especially now" he cried holding her tightly

He kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. "Brooke?"

"I cant." she answered, moving farther away from him

"you can't what?"

"I cant be with you and pretend like everything's ok when its not. Its not fair to you and its especially not fair to me"

"Brooke"

"Justin raped me and my friends didn't believe me" she now cried and screamed at the same time. "now he's dead because you had to be the hero and start a fight with him."

"That's not fair"

"And now you're leaving town"

"Brooke I'm sorry" he half cried

"sorry isn't gonna make the pain go away Lucas" she cried.

_Please cry with me_


	26. Ch 25: Starts With Goodbye

I'm so sorry guys for the lack of updates. It's just been really hard with the school year ending to have to time to write. With that said, I really, really like this chapter, so I hope you guys do too. I do have to warn you that it is rather long. I'm not sure yet how many more chapters there's going to be yet because I'm not exactly sure how I want this story to end yet, so we'll see. Please continue to R&R!

So without further ado...

**Chapter 25**

After leaving Brooke's shortly after, Lucas began to walk around town. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't go home, not just yet anyways. He soon ended up at the house he had visited a numerous amount of time. He knocked on the door very softly, hoping not to wake anyone up. He heard the shuffling of feet as the door was soon opened.

He stared at his friend before him and began to tear up, as she began to cry as well. Haley leaned forward and gave Lucas the biggest embrace either of them have ever had. She cried into him as he let a few tears out himself.

"I'm so sorry Hales" he began to cry

"Lucas stop" she mumbled "it was not your fault"

He nodded his head, not really in agreement with her, but just to know he understood. After what seemed like forever, she finally let him go.

"How's Brooke" she finally managed to ask

"not good" he said sadly

"I've been meaning to talk to her…I just don't know what to say" she lowered her head ashamed.

"I think you should" he said plainly. She looked up at him and shook her head in agreement. "Haley I need to talk to you" he said sadly

"Sure, come in. Peyton and Nathan are here as well."

"Good. They need to hear it too" Lucas replied as they made their way to her bedroom. As soon as Lucas entered the room Peyton ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Nathan smiled at him as he continued to hold Peyton. After a few seconds, they all sat down on the bed.

Lucas muttered to himself a little bit, not really sure how to start.

"Lucas?" Haley questioned

"this sucks" he managed to get out, making the three of them stare at him with worry. He turned to face them, especially Haley, and managed to let a tear fall from his eye. "I'm so sorry Haley" he repeated

"Lucas, this is in no way your fault" she said sadly as a few tears escaped her eyes as well. She was hurt by the situation itself, let alone the fact that her best friend was blaming himself.

"In a way it is. I went after him that night, knowing what he did to Brooke, knowing that I wanted to hurt him…" he trailed off, not really wanting to say anymore

"Stop" Haley ordered, she didn't want to relive that night, not in a million years. Peyton allowed her eyes to swell with tears.

"I'm leaving Hales" he finally managed to get out

"what?" she looked at him angrily

"I'm moving to New York" he finished, seeing the look on all their faces "with my mom and Keith. We leave tonight" he finished, seeing Haley and Peyton begin to cry as Nathan stared at the floor

"Lucas, how can you leave after everything that has happened?" Peyton managed to ask

"Believe me, it is definitely not by my choice"

"you cant." Haley half-yelled "you cant leave, not now"

"Haley, I don't have a choice."

"you always have a choice"

"not now. I cant…." he began to stutter. He was hurt because he was leaving, and now he was hurting his friends as well. Just like he had hurt Brooke. "look, I'm not here for you to bargain on whether or not I should stay. I'm just here to tell you and ask you to do me a favor"

"what?" Haley asked

"I need you to look after Brooke. She's really hurting right now, and now I cant even be there for her. So I need you guys to do it for me." he said sadly. Brooke wouldn't even talk to him right now, and he was leaving.

After a moment of silence, Lucas looked at the three of them. "Please" he almost begged them

"of course" Peyton finally answered

"we'll all be there man" Nathan jumped in. Lucas turned and looked at Haley.

"Hales?"

"anything for you" she said softly.

"thank you" he muttered. They sat there for a moment, taking in everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

"well, I better get going. I have to go home and pack and stuff. But, why don't you guys meet me later on?" he suggested. He definitely was not going to leave town without saying goodbye to his friends.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as he got up and left the room.

--------------------------

Lucas tried to enter his room quietly without waking his mom up, considering it was like 2 in the morning. He managed to slip in bed without making a noise, only to find that there was a note on the pillow.

_Went to Keith's to pack up stuff. See you in the morning. Plane leaves at 7._

_-Mom_

Lucas crumbled the paper up in a ball and shot it at the trash can. The paper landed in the can perfectly. He laid down on his bed, his hands beneath his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that he was actually leaving. This had to of been a dream.

-------------------------

Brooke lied in bed as well, staring at her purple ceiling. Her life just kept getting more screwed up. She felt like she had no control of it anymore. Every time she would close her eyes, she would see his face. Smell his cologne. Feel his touch against her skin. And then see Lucas end it all. It was just too much. She hadn't slept for days now, and with Lucas leaving, she just couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to the refrigerator. She pulled out a beer and began drinking it. It seemed to take the pain away, at least for a little while.

She heard a faint knock at her door and stumbled to get it. She opened it slowly to reveal a very saddened Peyton.

"hey" Peyton said softly as she tried to smile

"I'm not in the mood" Brooke scoffed as she began to shut the door

"Brooke wait….I'm sorry" Peyton half begged

"that's great Peyton" Brooke said sarcastically

"you can't honestly be mad at me for this" Peyton was getting a little annoyed

"are you kidding me right now?" Brooke asked angrily "Peyton, I tried to come to you. I tried to tell you everything and you….you didn't believe me. You believed some guy over me, your best friend" Brooke cried

"Brooke, I'm sorry"

"Sorry Peyton, isn't gonna cut it anymore" Brooke said sternly as she took a sip of her beer.

"do you really think that's a good idea?" Peyton asked as she pointed to the bottle

"well actually, I do" Brooke smiled and took another sip. "good bye Peyton" Brooke said as she began closing the door again

"Brooke, stop" Peyton said as she put our her hand again "I know you're hurting right now, especially now that Lucas is leaving…"

"don't you dare" Brooke began to shout as she cut Peyton off "don't you dare" she began as a few tears began to slide down her cheeks. "don't act like you know what I'm going through. Not after everything that has happened"

"Brooke" Peyton said sadly

"you can't Peyton." Brooke was now completely crying. "I tried and now….he's….leaving…and" she couldn't even finish her sentence. Peyton stared at her hurt friend, not knowing what to do. She walked closer to her to wrap her arms around her, but Brooke fought away.

"Brooke, everything's gonna be okay" Peyton tried to comfort her

"you don't know that….you….don't" Brooke tried to wipe the tears as they fell from her eyes. Peyton once again moved closer and this time Brooke didn't fight her away. Peyton wrapped her skinny arms around her friend.

"shhhh….it's gonna be okay" Peyton coaxed her as she rubbed Brooke's back. "it's gonna be okay" She turned and kissed the side of Brooke's head.

----------------------

The following morning, Lucas woke up to the sound of packing. He could hear his mother putting the dishes and stuff into boxes. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock. 10:00. Only 7 hours left. He slowly got out of bed and began gathering his clothes and stuff. He might as well get it over with. He walked to his dresser and wedged into the mirror were the pictures of him and Brooke in a photo booth. They had taken them the night they went to the beach for a day. He smiled at the memory.

Lucas picked up his phone and tried to call Brooke. No answer. He sat down at his desk and began writing.

-----------------

"I think we should do something special for Luke" Haley said as she rolled over next to Nathan. He had spent the night since she really didn't want to be alone.

"I think he would like that."

"we could get everyone together on the river court. Maybe like 4ish" Haley suggested

"sounds good to me. I can get the guys together" Nathan replied

Haley nodded her head against his chest. There was silence between them for a little while. "I'm really gonna miss him Nathan"

"I know you are Hales. I know you are" he said softly

------------------

Brooke rolled over to find Peyton still sleeping next to her. She could see the bottle of beer on the night stand. She wasn't sure how long it had taken for them to fall asleep, but she was glad that Peyton had come over. All of a sudden she heard Peyton's phone ring as Peyton began to stir next to her.

"hello?" Peyton said groggily "yeah, ok. No, I'll tell her. Ok. Bye" Peyton said as she hung up the phone. She turned over to see Brooke looking at her. "hey"

"Hey" Brooke managed to smile

"that was Haley. Apparently they're going to have a going away party for Lucas today at 4 at the river court"

Brooke nodded her head.

"if you want, we can go together"

"Thanks for the offer Peyton, but I think I'm gonna pass"

"Brooke"

"Peyton please" Brooke begged her not to push the issue.

"ok" Peyton said softly "well I better go, but I'll call you later" she smiled as she slowly got out of bad and left the room. Brooke just stared at her absence and then grabbed the bottle off the night stand and took another sip.

----------------

Lucas pulled up to Brooke's house and stopped the car. He walked up to the door and began knocking. No answer. He sighed and looked down at the letter in his hand. He fumbled with it in his hands for a minute before sliding it underneath the door. He sighed once more before walking back to his car and pulling away. Brooke watched him the whole time.

Lucas drove to the river court and found the rest of his friends there. He tried to smile, but the thought that Brooke didn't even want to see him on his last day was too hard. He noticed Nathan walking over to the car, so he put on his bravest face as he exited.

"Hey" Nathan said cheerfully

"Hey" Lucas responded

"so, sorry for the lameness, but this is all we could put together given we were only told this morning and all" Nathan smiled sarcastically

"hey it's cool. I already know you guys are lame" Lucas smiled. With that he followed Nathan back to the river court where the others were waiting.

--------------------

Brooke walked down the stairs and picked up the letter Lucas had left on the floor.

_Brooke_

_Although you wont remember, you once told me: "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."_

_I know I've given you plenty of reasons to push away from me, to be completely and utterly cold to me. But you would never do that because you have the biggest heart I've ever seen in my life. You give it unconditionally, hoping that no one will hurt it in the process. I'm so sorry that I keep doing it. You know I would never do that on purpose. I love you with all my heart and soul. I knew you were the one when I first met you, but some how I couldn't fully express that without hurting you in the process. It took one accident and a month long coma to show me that you were the one. That I could love you forever and I would be happy the rest of my life, as long as I was with you._

_You see, I know this isn't goodbye because I know we'll find our way back to each other. Because if I really love you, which I know I do, and if you really love me, which I hope you do, then we have to find our way again. Because I believe in our love. I believe that we have that love that some only dream about. I believe that we are forever._

_Know with everything in your heart that I love you immensely and I will miss you so much. I don't necessarily regret what I did, because I was only trying to protect you, but I hate the way everything turned out. _

_I love you and I WILL see you again. My darling. My pretty girl. I love you and only you, forever._

_Lucas_

Brooke allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks. Why does he have to be so damn good with words, she thought to herself. She folded the paper back up and quickly grabbed her keys.

------------------------

"bye guys" Lucas called to the gang as he headed to his car, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton following close behind.

"are you sure you have to leave?" Peyton asked one more time

"yes I'm afraid so" Lucas said sadly. Peyton stuck out her bottom lip in a sad puppy face look as Lucas pulled her into a warm embrace. Peyton sighed into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. "I'll come back guys. This is definitely not goodbye"

"I know" Peyton said softly as she squeezed him tightly before letting him go. He smiled faintly at her as he moved onto Nathan.

"Take care of the team for me. I know it'll be hard without the MVP and all" Lucas laughed

"yeah whatever man" Nathan smiled as he pulled Lucas into a small hug. Lucas smiled as he let go and moved onto Haley. He could see tears already forming in her eyes.

"Hales" he said sadly

She tried not to cry as he pulled her close to him. "You're gonna be fine now, with Nathan and Peyton and Brooke" he said softly "you don't need me anymore"

"but I want you" she replied

"I'll be back I promise"

"when?"

"soon" he said reassuringly. He held her tightly before finally releasing her.

"I love you Hales" he smiled at her

She nodded her head as she placed her hand in Nathan's for support. Lucas smiled at everyone before hopping into his car. As he began to pull away, he finally let a few tears fall from his own eyes.

--------------------------

Brooke drove to the river court only to find that everyone had already left.

"Damn it" she cursed aloud. She looked at her clock. 6:15.

-----------------------

Lucas followed his mother and Keith through the lines at the airport. He looked around, hoping that he would see her face somewhere in the crowd. No such luck. He sighed pathetically before putting his luggage on the counter to be weighed. The personnel took his bag and placed it on the floor to be put in the plane. They walked a little ways to get in line for security.

Lucas stopped a moment before, taking one last glance around before going through security.

--------------------

Brooke hurriedly parked her car and ran into the airport. She looked around for him and couldn't spot him anywhere. She tried to get through the lines of people to ask which gate he was leaving from. Once she got her answer she raced upstairs, only to be stopped at security.

"I'm sorry miss. Without a ticket, you cannot move past this point." the woman said

"but I have to. You don't understand. The man I love is leaving and I need to say goodbye"

"I'm sorry miss. There's nothing I can do about that" the woman said monotone "you're best bet is to go back downstairs, purchase a ticket, and then come back up here"

Brooke looked at her sadly before racing back down stairs. She cut through the lines of people as she reached the desk.

"I would like to purchase a ticket"

"To where?" the clerk asked

"anywhere" she replied

"you need a destination"

"Ok fine New York" she replied as the clerk typed it into the computer. She gave him her credit card as he processed the purchase and handed her a ticket.

"Thanks" she smiled before running back through the people and up to security. She smiled at the woman as she handed her the ticket.

------------------

Lucas sat down in the chairs as they waited to begin boarding. 6:45 his clock read. Karen looked over at him and placed her hand on his leg.

"It'll be okay" she smiled faintly

He nodded and turned back toward the window.

"at this time anyone in rows G-H can begin boarding flight 42" a woman's voice came over the loud speaker.

"that's us" Keith announced as they stood up and gathered their stuff to begin boarding.

--------------

Brooke raced through the crowds of people as she ran toward their gate.

-------------

Lucas was next in line as he glanced once more around before handing the girl his ticket. He sighed and headed down the aisle toward the plane.

-----------

Brooke reached the gate and noticed that the last of the people were boarding. She ran towards them as they began closing the doors.

"wait" she called

"do you have a ticket for flight to New York?" the lady asked

"yes"

"ok, hurry up, the plane's just about ready to take off" the lady smiled

"but I'm not leaving" Brooke replied

"what?"

"I just need to talk to someone that is on the plane" Brooke explained

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid they're ready to leave"

"but it cant be. I have to say goodbye. He's leaving town, and I have to tell him goodbye. I have to" Brooke began to cry

"unless you're boarding the plane, I'm afraid I cant let you go any further" the woman said sympathetically "I'm sorry" she smiled faintly.

Brooke tried to compose herself as she walked slowly away from the woman, dropping her ticket in the process. She walked slowly toward the window as she watched the plane slowly roll away from the airport to the runway. As she watched the plane take off, tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

"I love you Lucas Scott." she placed her hand on the window. "goodbye" she whispered softly as she sat down in one of the chairs as tears continued to fall.


	27. Ch 26: Unlike Me

Ok guys...I'm so so so soooo sorry for the lack in update. I could give you all the excuses about the school year ending and then me going on vacation, but still, I should have found time to write. I'm so sorry. This story is far from over, but I just needed a little inspiration to start writing again. This chapter is a little bit of a filler, but it has its moments as well. I hope you guys continue to R&R because they definitely mean the world. So without further ado...

**Chapter 26**

_3 weeks later_

Since Lucas had left Tree Hill, Brooke had begun a sad spiral into depression. She had returned to her old partying ways, drinking as much as possible until she would finally pass out. Peyton had tried to help her, but Brooke would just push her away. She didn't want or need anyone's help.

Brooke downed another glass of vodka as she walked through the rooms of the party she was now attending. She didn't know anyone, she figured it was most likely an underclassman's party. She smiled at the people who were having fun, and then she would see them. Those couples who would be making out, so into each other. It would almost make her sick. Love wasn't like that. Love was hell. She poured herself another glass and moved to the next room. All of a sudden her phone began to ring in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Peyton. She pressed the ignore button and walked upstairs. She found herself an empty bedroom and laid down on the bed. She remembered the last conversation she had with Lucas.

"_I hate to bring up more bad news but…" Lucas finally began. Brooke looked up at him, tears still very visible in her eyes. "you know how I told you my mom and Keith are moving to New York?"_

_She nodded her head._

"_well they told me I have to go with them now" he said very softly "in light of everything that has happened, they feel it's the best thing." _

_Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "when do you leave?" she finally spoke_

_He looked at her so sadly "tomorrow" he muttered. _

_She felt like her whole world was falling apart around her. How could he just leave her? She stared at him as tears seeped from her eyes. _

"_Brooke I'm so sorry. I don't ever want to leave you, especially now" he cried holding her tightly_

_He kissed the top of her head as she pulled away. "Brooke?"_

"_I cant." she answered, moving farther away from him_

"_you can't what?"_

"_I cant be with you and pretend like everything's ok when its not. Its not fair to you and its especially not fair to me" _

"_Brooke"_

"_Justin raped me and my friends didn't believe me" she now cried and screamed at the same time. "now he's dead because you had to be the hero and start a fight with him."_

"_That's not fair"_

"_And now you're leaving town"_

"_Brooke I'm sorry" he half cried_

"_sorry isn't gonna make the pain go away Lucas" she cried. _

It hurt her to know that he thought she was mad at him, which at the time, she was just hurt. She tried, she tried to say goodbye, but she was too late. A few tears slid down the side of her face as she thought about it.

"Screw this" she said aloud as she finished her glass and continued to lay in the bed.

----------------------

"I just got her voice mail" Peyton said sadly as she turned to Haley. "I'm really worried about her"

"Do you think she's at another party?" Haley asked her

Peyton just nodded her head.

Haley sat down on the couch next to her, putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, as she offered Peyton some.

"Thanks" Peyton sighed as she scooped some for herself. "I know she's hurting and all, but this is definitely not the answer."

"I know"

"She shouldn't beat herself up for this"

"But she didn't even say goodbye to him."

"I know, but that doesn't mean she didn't want to. She was just angry with how everything went down. She obviously loves him or she wouldn't be acting this way."

"I hope she soon changes before something irrational happens."

"I hope she does too" Peyton sighed once more. It hurt her that she couldn't even help her friend when she was struggling so badly. "I just wish she would have been there. To tell him goodbye. Maybe that would have made a difference" Peyton sadly smiled

"Maybe. But maybe not. Maybe she just needs this time to figure some things out." Haley tried to smile as she nudged Peyton.

"Maybe" Peyton nodded.

-----------------------------------

Brooke heard the door open next to her and watched as a young man noticed her lying in the bed. He looked shocked at first and then smiled as wide as he could. Brooke rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from him.

"What's the matter sweetheart" the young man asked sarcastically as he made his way to the bed

"First off" she smiled ignorantly at him "don't call me you're sweetheart. Secondly, don't even bother. Even if I was drunk off my ass, I would never be interested in you" she smiled smugly as she looked him up and down.

"ouch" he acted as if he had been stabbed in the chest. "damn baby. You really know how to turn a guy on"

"whatever" she rolled her eyes again as she got up to leave.

"where are you going?" he asked as he reached his arm out in an attempt to stop her.

"Get off of me" she said sternly

"baby" he said cockily as he pulled her closer to him.

"I said" she yelled as she slapped him across the face "get off of me". The young man held his face as it began to sting.

"Bitch" he yelled

"thank you" she smiled as she walked out of the room.

--------------------

Brooke walked down the dimly lit street. Her feet scuffed at the rough pavement beneath her. Why was she alone? She was Brooke fucking Davis and she was fucking alone. And the sad thing, it was all her fault. She had pushed everyone away because she just wanted everything to be perfect. And when that didn't happen, she got scared, and pushed away. She had no one to blame but herself.

Her phone began to vibrate within her pocket and she noticed that it was Lucas calling, for the 15th time. She never had the urge to answer, but decided to rather listen to the voicemail he was going to leave, just like the last 14 times.

_Brooke, it's me. Baby, I miss you so much. I can't stop thinking about you, and our last conversation. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly, but I had to leave, for reasons you'll probably never understand. But please understand Brooke Davis, I love you with all my heart. And I wish you would just answer my call so I can hear that sexy voice of yours. Please. I love you. _

She heard the dial tone which signaled the end of the phone call. She smiled a very small side smile as she pushed the number 7, signaling the deletion of the message.

"I miss you too baby" she sighed as she continued to walk.

--------------------

"I got her voicemail again" Lucas sighed as he sat down on his new bed.

"I'm sorry baby" Karen tried to smile as she sat down next to him.

"I'm just worried about her. I know how she can get when she thinks the world has turned its back on her." he said softly. "I just hope she's okay."

"she knows you're still there for her"

"I know. But it's not like I'm right down the road anymore" Lucas looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are mom." he said as she rubbed his leg softly. She kissed the side of his head and slowly left the room. Lucas fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder what she's doing right now? What she's thinking about?_ Lucas thought to himself. All he wanted was to hear her whisper in his ear at night; to see her beautiful face; to touch her angelic skin; to smell her delicious fragrance; to taste her sweet lips against his. It was driving him crazy.

He rolled over on his side and stared at the picture on his night stand. They had taken it at about 3 in the morning when neither one wanted to fall asleep. He tried to smile, but all that came was one silent tear as it fell down his cheek.

-------------------------

Brooke stumbled into her house and walked up to her room, just now realizing how hard it was to climb those stairs when she wasn't exactly sober. She finally reached her room and turned on the lights, only to be startled by Peyton sitting on her bed.

"Shit" Brooke screamed frightened "what the hell are you doing here Peyt?" she asked

"making sure you got home okay" Peyton tried to smile

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine" Brooke said sarcastically as she fell onto her bed

"yeah you look fine" Peyton responded sarcastically

"whatever" Brooke rolled her eyes as she tried to take off her shoes. Peyton moved closer to help her, but only got yelled at "I can do it myself"

"Brooke, you're completely drunk. Just let me help you" Peyton argued back. Brooke stopped fighting and just let Peyton help her. Once her shoes were off, Peyton helped her into her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Thanks" Brooke managed to mutter

"you're quite welcome B. Davis" Peyton tried smile

There was a moment of silence. Brooke opened one of her eyes and noticed Peyton staring at her. "you can leave now" Brooke ordered

"I think I'm gonna stay" Peyton replied as she laid down next to her friend.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you Brooke. This isn't like you"

"Actually, it's quite like me"

"Okay, well maybe the old you, but not the new you"

"Haven't you ever heard that people never change"

"I don't believe that. People just don't want to change. But you have." Peyton tried to insist

"how have I changed Peyton?" Brooke began to get upset "how the hell have I changed?"

"you've opened up your heart and let people in. You've forgiven me when I've betrayed you. You've loved people unconditionally. The old Brooke Davis did none of those things"

"yeah well, look where that's gotten me" Brooke turned over on her side. There was a moment of silence.

"Brooke, if you loved him as much as you say you do, then why didn't you go to him? Why didn't you say goodbye? Why did you just let him leave?" There was another pause, and Peyton could hear Brooke begin to cry. "Brooke?" she questioned

Brooke turned over to Peyton. "I did" she muttered

"what?"

"I did go to him." she repeated

"when?"

"I tried, and I was too late. I ran, and now he's gone. And he'll never know" she cried uncontrollably now

"Brooke" Peyton said sympathetically as she hugged her friend. "I didn't know." she replied as she began to rock Brooke in her arms.

"he's gone Peyton. And now I'm alone."

"you're not alone Brooke. You'll never be alone" Peyton whispered into her ear as she continued to hold her friend. Soon, the alcohol began to take its toll, and Brooke was soon out. But, Peyton continued to lay there, her friend in her arms, until she too fell asleep.


	28. Ch 27: Wonderwall

So hopefully this update was much quicker for you gusy : ) Um, first off, thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm glad you guys still like what is going on. So I hope you really like this chapter. I worked really hard on it, and I'm sure you wont be disappointed. Please continue to leave me some love, I desperately need it. So without further ado...

**Chapter 27**

_You can shed tears that he is gone,  
or you can smile because he has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all he's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see him,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can remember him only that he is gone,  
or you can cherish his memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what he'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, and continue to love. _

"you know what to do…beep" Nathan heard as Lucas' answering machine picked up

"hey man, its Nate. How are you doing? I just wanted to call and tell you to come home soon. Brooke is really a mess without you, and we're all afraid she's gonna do something stupid." Nathan paused, wondering what more he should say. Should he tell him that she came home drunk every night for the past 3 weeks? Should he tell him that she cried herself to sleep every night? Should he tell him how Peyton and Haley are worried to death about her? He didn't know. He didn't want to over step any boundaries, but at the same time, he couldn't just let Brooke continue. After all, she was his friend too, and he cared about her. "so just give me a call later" he finally replied before hanging up the phone. At least now he knew a little bit about was going on in Tree Hill since he left.

------------

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
_

"time to get up sleeping bitchy" Peyton joked as she walked into Brooke's room and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to hit Brooke's face.

"Bitch" she screamed at her friend

"there she is" Peyton laughed as Brooke pulled the covers over her face. "Oh no, none of that. It's time to get up"

"you do know I have a really bad hang over right now, and your annoying voice is not helping the matter" Brooke mumbled under the covers.

"yes I do" Peyton added as she plopped down next to her brunette friend. "and I said it's time to get up" she smiled as she playfully hit Brooke's leg.

"and why must I get up so fucking early on a Saturday?" Brooke asked angrily

"now there's no need to get testy" Peyton continued to laugh "and you have to get up because I said so." Peyton continued as she uncovered her friend.

"why?" Brooke continued to groan as she fought for her covers.

"because we're doing something fun today"

"and what fun could we possibly have, unless alcohol is involved"

"coming from the woman with the hangover" Peyton smiled "I don't think alcohol is what you need right now"

"actually, its precisely what I need"

"Brooke, you cant keep doing this. You cant keep drowning your pain in alcohol"

"and why the hell not?"

"Because that is not the answer"

"then what is my fucking answer? Huh? What is going to take my pain away?" Brooke suddenly sat up and stared at her friend for an answer

"Brooke I'm sorry you're going through this, but there are better ways to go about this"

"my fucking boyfriend left me. How exactly should I go about this?" Brooke begged for an answer. Something to take the pain away. Because Peyton was right, the alcohol was not helping. It would take her mind off of it for a little while, but every morning she would wake up with a splitting head ache, and the pain would rush back. She wanted, no needed something to take the pain away. She couldn't stand it anymore. She missed Lucas like crazy, and the more she thought about it, she was almost ready to give up altogether. He hadn't called her back since the last phone call, which she purposely ignored. She wondered if he had finally moved on, and that thought was killing her. Because if he had moved on, then she was definitely going to move on. She wasn't going to sit around and sulk over a boy who didn't want her anymore.

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now  
_

"stop it" she yelled out loud, as she looked at a confused Peyton.

"stop what?" she questioned

"these stupid voices in my head" Brooke screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Peyton paused and could hear sobs through the door. "Brooke?" she said uneasily as she pushed open the bathroom door. She found Brooke sitting on the floor with her knees pulled into her chest. "Brooke" Peyton sighed as she sat down next to her, wrapping her broken friend in her arms. Brooke pushed away and wiped the tear stains from her cheeks.

"I'm done crying Peyton. I'm done with it all" Brooke breathed as she finally stood up and began washing her face with cold water.

"Brooke, it's not like that. He still loves you" Peyton tried to tell her

"Yeah well, I'm done crying myself to sleep because of that love Peyton. I'm sorry, but I cant do it anymore" she said softly as she wiped her face with a nearby towel.

"so you're just going to give up. You're just gonna move on. That doesn't sound like the Brooke Davis I know" Peyton smiled

"I haven't been that Brooke Davis since Lucas left me" she said sadly as she left the bathroom, Peyton following shortly behind.

"Brooke this is ridiculous. You can make it work. There are such things as long distance relationships. You just have to be strong and willing…" she was cut off by more yelling

"Strong?" Brooke screamed "you want me to be strong? Don't you think I've tried that Peyton? Do you think I gave up right away? I fought, and I tried, but I cant do it anymore"

"No I don't think you tried hard enough. As soon as it got hard, you retreated into your own world. That is not fighting, that is being a coward" Peyton said forcefully, trying to get Brooke to actually wake up out of this hole she's been in, and realize the truth behind the situation.

"but I did fight" Brooke began to tear up again, as she fought hard to keep them from falling "but I just cant. I loved him Peyton. I gave him everything, and he just left. He just…" it was too late, and she was crying again. "Peyton…I….don't…think…I ….can…continue….on….without…..him" Brooke said between sobs as Peyton once again scooped her into her arms.

"just be patient a little longer Brooke. Things will work out" she said, trying to calm her down.

"how do you know?" Brooke asked once she was finally calm again

"Because he chose you Brooke. He loves you Brooke. I'm sure that kind of love does not fade so quickly. And the same goes for you" Peyton replied.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt _

-------------------

"mmm" Haley let out a moan as Nathan began to kiss her collar bone, the sensitive spot he knew too well. He traced kisses along her neckline until returning to her mouth. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue until she finally let him in, massaging her tongue with his own. "Nathan" she let out as they parted for air.

"yes babe" he replied, returning his attention to her neck.

"the door" she breathed as she arced her back in pleasure.

"what?" he muttered against her skin

"someone is at the door" she smiled as he grudgingly pulled himself away from her.

_I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

He walked out of the room and to the door where he found Lucas standing on the other side. "hey man. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised

"you called, what's up with Brooke?" he quickly asked, getting right down to the point.

"she's not doing very well man" Nathan said sadly

"what do you mean?"

"I mean she's devastated that you left."

"I tried calling her, but she wont answer any of my calls. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. How do I know she still loves me?" Lucas sighed, already knowing the answer. Of course she still loved him, but she had hurt him by not talking to him. He thought they could at least try and make it work, but obviously Brooke didn't want to do that.

"but she did try, that's the thing" Nathan realized he probably shouldn't be the one to tell him, but he couldn't let Brooke go on like this any longer

"what do you mean?"

"she did try and say goodbye to you. She was at the airport when you left"

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how  
_

"no she wasn't. I looked every where for her, and she never showed" pain very evident in his voice

"she was too late." Nathan finally answered, hoping that any of what he was saying would help them. There was silence as Lucas tried to take it all in. "Lucas?"

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall _

"I don't know what to say" he finally sighed "here I thought she had given up"

"that's what we all thought" Nathan replied "its killing her man. She fought and tried, but she was too late. And now she's gone back to her old ways"

"then why didn't she answer any of my phone calls since then"

"because she's hurt Luke. And you know Brooke, she's stubborn as hell. She figures that she already fought for you, and now its your turn to make a move"

Lucas thought for a minute. "thanks man" he finally replied

"just thought you would like to know. So are you back for good?"

"I don't know" Lucas sighed as he walked back out of the house. Nathan retreated back to the bedroom.

"who was that?" Haley asked curiously

"just a friend who need some help" he smiled as he crawled back on the bed next to her. She giggled as he regained his position on top of her, leaving kisses all over her neck.

_Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
_

------------------------

Peyton had promised a day filled with fun, but after receiving a phone call from Jake, saying that Jenny was sick and he needed help, she went running, promising to make it up to her. Now Brooke couldn't shake the feeling of being alone again. And in true fashion, she wasn't going to sit around and wallow. She dressed herself in a low cut shirt, and matching mini-skirt, as she pampered herself with pretty colored eye shadow and lip gloss. She put on a pair of white wedges as she made her way to the door. She could hear the sound of rain outside, so she quickly grabbed a sweater and then opened the door. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she dropped everything in her hands.

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now _

"miss me" his soothing voice shot at her. She ran toward his welcoming arms and buried her face into his neck, as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer toward him. He could hear a few faint sobs as he pulled away from her and stared into her hazel eyes, his warm hands never leaving her shoulders. "hey" he said softly "I'm here now"

"I've missed you" she cried out to him. She wanted him to hold her, to feel her, to kiss her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay now. He pulled her back into him, softly stroking her back for comfort. She looked up into his eyes and saw the safety she had been longing for. Out of instinct she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, feeling the warmth she desperately needed to feel. He parted her lips with his tongue as they deepened their kiss.

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how  
_

He dropped what was left in his hands as he gently picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. They moved to the bed, where he cautiously placed her down, her beautiful hair falling and framing her exquisite face. He smiled as he leaned down and continued to kiss her, feeling the pain that had plagued her since he had left. He moved his kisses to her neck, nibbling ever so lightly as a moan escaped her mouth. He loved the feeling of being able to give her that satisfaction. She played with the hem of his shirt until he broke away and finally pulled it over his head. They exchanged a smile as he came back to nibbling on her neck. His hands moved down her body, feeling the lovely curves that possessed her. She arced in pleasure as his hands stopped at her waist line, tugging at her shirt. She smiled in ecstasy as he pulled her shirt up, kissing her naval. His tongue left warm marks on her belly, that made her gasp in amazement. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way. So completely in love with the man doing these things to her, and so thankful that he had finally returned to claim what was his.

He pushed her shirt up farther, tracing his fingers along the under wire of her bra. The satin pink material ran between his fingers as he continued to kiss his way up her body. He parted as he pulled the shirt completely off of her. She stared up at him, seeing the want and desire in his eyes. She pulled him down to her as she placed her tongue in his mouth, this time making him moan in pleasure. She always had a way with him, that made him feel like he was the only one in her world that mattered. His hands cupped her face before moving down her body once more. His hands stopped at her breasts, taking in the fullness that they achieved. She smiled against his lips, loving the way her body made him feel. He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking a little at a sensitive spot he knew drove her crazy. Her body tensed in ecstasy as his tongue drew circles on her collarbone.

He kissed his way down to her breasts as she shuddered beneath him. He unhooked the front clasp as they fell freely beneath him. He kissed each one tenderly as more moans escaped her mouth. He kissed his way down her stomach, stopping again at her waistline, playing with the white skirt still attached to her body. She ran her hands through his hair as he undid the zipper and pulled the skirt down her smooth and silky legs. She pulled his face towards her, wanting to feel more of him as both their tongues fought for the other. She flipped them over in one fluid motion as she now enjoyed her new position on top. She kissed his way down his neck and chest stopping at his waistline, dipping her fingers ever so lightly below, allowing him to release a moan in the process. He loved how she felt the need to please him as much as he loved pleasing her. He played with her curves as she undid his zipper, pulling his pants off of him. She fell on top of him, giggling with more happiness than she had felt in a long time. Their lips crashed together as he flipped them back over.

Both of them hungrily attacked the other with their kisses, wanting nothing more than to be with the other. He felt the desire escape her as he broke to gently slide off her panties that still remained. She shuddered at his touch as her back arced in pleasure. He slid off his as well before crashing back on top of her, planting a reassuring kiss on her sweet lips. He entered her with one thrust, causing both of them to moan. She wrapped her legs around him as he gently pushed inside her. He continued to kiss and nibble her neck, knowing that there would be proof of that tomorrow. She began to breath heavily as his movements quickened. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her in the process. She began to nibble at his neck, causing him to sigh against her, driving her to do more. His thrusting began to get quicker and quicker as both of them reached their climax. He crashed on top of her, continuing to kiss her sensitive spot. They both breathed heavily as they tried to regain their composure. He scooted to his side, allowing her to rest comfortably next to him, placing her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she traced circles with her finger on his chest. "I love you" he breathed softly against her temple

"I love you too" she whispered softly as she relaxed in his arms, not wanting to interrupt the perfection of what just happened.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
_


	29. Ch 28: You Set Me Free

Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. Personally, it was very hard to come up with a good chapter after that last one. I still dont think it's very good, but here it is, only because I dont want to keep you guys waiting any longer. The sad news, I'm leaving for college in 2 weeks, so therefore the updates are going to be fewer and far between. But I still think this story has a little more juice left in it, so I'm still going to write, but they wont be coming as fast (not like that last few have come that fast either) but just thought I'd let you guys know. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They seriously do mean the world. Please keep them coming. So without further ado...

**Chapter 28**

_When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever._

Brooke drew circles on his chest as they lied there in silence. He could feel her smile and couldn't help but smile along with her.

"is this all a dream?" she soon asked, but keeping her attention on her drawings

"this is definitely not a dream" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her, taking in the strawberry scent.

"please don't leave me again" she said so softly, he could barely hear her.

"I wont" he said reassuringly as he scooped her in his arms. "I won't leave you"

-----------------

Haley heard a knock on the door as she sleepily went to answer it.

"hey" Lucas said softly

"what are you doing here?" she asked

"nice to see you too" he smiled.

"sorry, just a little surprised" she smiled as she ran towards him and gave him a hug "so again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan"

"what?"

"Nathan told me about Brooke, so here I am" he smiled

"so, why aren't you with Brooke now?" Haley questioned, confused by the whole situation

"I was, but I kind of need somewhere to live, seeing as my parents are in New York"

"ahh, I see. So the only reason you're here is to sleep with me" she paused at the end of her sentence "that came out wrong" she smiled as Lucas began to laugh "come in" she offered as she closed the door behind her.

-----------------------

Peyton rolled over in her bed. She had been laying there for what seemed like hours, unable to fall asleep. She looked at the clock which now read 3:30. She shuffled once more before finally deciding to get out of bed. She strolled over to her computer and turned it on. She noticed that Jake was online and decided to IM him.

**P. Sawyer**: couldn't sleep either?

**Jake: **nope

**P. Sawyer:** how's Jenny

**Jake:** sound asleep : )

**P. Sawyer: **that makes one of us. So how have you been?

**Jake: **pretty good. How have you been with the whole Justin thing?

**P. Sawyer: **good. I mean he didn't really affect me as much as he did Brooke.

**Jake: **true, but it looked like you two were hitting it off pretty well

**P. Sawyer:** maybe, but not really

**Jake: **oh ok

**P. Sawyer: **yeah well shit happens

**Jake: **true

There was a pause of silence before Jake finally mustered up the courage to ask.

**Jake: **Peyton I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner sometime?

**P. Sawyer: **like a date?

**Jake: **it doesn't have to be

**P. Sawyer: **no I don't mind. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now.

**Jake: **ok I'll ttyl

Peyton turned off her computer before climbing back in bed. She smiled as she soon drifted off into a slumber.

--------------------

"Lucas Eugene Scott" Lucas heard as she slowly opened his eyes. His mom's fuzzy figure blurred into view as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"mom" he questioned "what are you doing here?"

"well seeing as I woke up to a note saying my son was gone, hmm, I don't know, I thought maybe I'd stop by for a visit" she scoffed with so much sarcasm.

"mom I'm sorry. But I had to come home"

"our home isn't here anymore Lucas"

"yes it is" he began to raise his voice. "my home is with my friends, and with Brooke. I love you guys, but I want to stay here" he half pleaded with his mom

"Lucas I'm sorry this is so hard for you, but we moved, and sometimes that happens"

"I'm just gonna" Haley began as she slowly walked out of the room and downstairs.

"I know but I don't want to move"

"you're not an adult and don't get to make decisions like that"

"mom, please"

"enough Lucas. Grab your things and lets go"

"no" he now screamed at her

"what?"

"no. I'm not going. I made a promise to Brooke that I wouldn't leave her again, and I'm keeping that promise"

"Lucas"

"no mom, I'm sorry, but I'm not going back" he looked at her with saddened eyes. She stared back at him, with pain visible in her own eyes.

"fine" she smiled sadly before turning and leaving

"I'm sorry" he called after her

"you know" she turned back around "I almost lost you once, and then you came back to me, wanting to change your ways, but" she paused "I still see you making irrational decisions and now I'm faced with the reality of losing you again" she finished before turning around and walking down the stairs. "thanks Haley" she smiled at Haley before exiting the house. Lucas sat there dumbfounded. Was it possible to live in a world where he wasn't constantly hurting someone? He honestly didn't think so.

------------------

"thank you" Peyton smiled as Jake pushed in her seat. They had made reservations at the George, a restaurant right on the river.

"you're welcome" he smiled as well as he made his way to his side of the table.

"so who's watching Jenny?" Peyton asked

"my parents." he smiled as he began to look at the menu. She looked at him for a second, he seemed different tonight. Or maybe she just saw him differently.

------------------

"hello there pretty girl" Lucas smiled as Brooke opened her door. She greeted him by pressing her lips against his.

"I missed you" she sighed into him

"I was only gone like 12 hours"

"too long" she whined playfully. He couldn't help but laugh. She was too cute for words. He wrapped her in his arms as he sighed. "what's wrong?" she asked

"I had a fight with my mom"

"when?"

"like an hour ago. She surprised me by coming to Haley's"

"what happened?"

"she wanted me to come home, but I told her I couldn't leave you, that I wouldn't leave you again" he breathed, wrapping her tighter in his arms, pressing her tighter against him.

She sighed, she wanted him more than anything, but his own mother was fighting for him. How could she not give in. She sighed once more before speaking words she never wanted to speak in her life.

"you should go back" she said so softly, that it was barely inaudible.

"what?" Lucas asked stunned

"Lucas I love you more than anything, but I cant keep you from your own mother. That's not fair to her, and I wont be that person" she sighed, pressing herself even closer.

"But Brooke"

"I know what I said earlier, and I love you for keeping that promise, but you need to be with your mother." she sighed "look at it this way, it's almost the end of our junior year. In a month it will be summer, and who knows, maybe you can come back down here, or I can come up there." she tried to make the situation seem better.

"Brooke"

She leaned forward and kissed him, forcing back the heartbreaking words he was about to say. She knew he would go back. That's was one reason why she didn't want to say it in the first place. He was too good of a person not to go back. She knew in her heart now, that if they were meant to be, they would find each other again, now and forever.

----------------------

"so Lucas is going back?" Nathan asked as he held Haley in his arms. They decided to spend the evening at the Scott's beach house, swinging on the swing on the back porch, staring at the stars as the waves crashed in the distance.

"yup" Haley nodded her head as she cuddled in his arms

"how's Brooke handling it?"

"you know as much as I do" Haley responded, with pain evident in her voice. She still hadn't fully forgiven Brooke for everything that had happened this year. She knew deep down that everything was well now, but she still hadn't mustered up the courage to actually face Brooke yet.

"I'm sure she'll take it better this time though" Nathan answered after a moment of silence

"I hope so" Haley smiled. Nathan kissed the top of her head as he pulled her in closer to him.

---------------------------

Peyton and Jake walked down the pier as the night sky began to light their way. They could hear a faint sound of music in the distance, presumably from a sidewalk band. They smiled at each other as their hands nervously found each others. They continued to walk down the pier, hand in hand.

_Life is not what happens to you, but how you react to it. For what caused you to react will surely pass, but how you continue to react can only be passed by you._

Brooke curled up in Lucas' arms as she pulled the cold cotton sheets around her naked body. He pulled her in closer as his arms fell safely around her. This time would be different.


	30. Ch 29: Fallen

Okay I know, this is way over due. And I sincerely apologize. College has been a little hard to juggle, along with all my stories. And I'm really sorry. Especially since there has been a lack of OTH as well, my sparks were just not flying. But I finally got an update for you guys, and I really like it, so I hope you guys do too. It's set up as a season finale. So, here is where you come in. It could end here if you want it to, or I can continue. Keep in mind that updates will not come as quickly, but they definitely will come. So it is all up to you guys, if you want me to continue let me know, if not, let me know as well. Your responses will decide if I will continue or not. So please R&R!

Again, I apologize for the lateness, but I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. So without further ado...

**Chapter 29**

_There is, so I believe, in the essence of everything, something that we cannot call learning…They were all illusions of sense, happiness and beauty. All were doomed to decay. The world tasted bitter. Life was pain._

"Brooke I seriously have to go" Lucas whined as the girl over the intercom announced his flight for the third time. She pulled him down into another kiss, embraced by his arms. She forced a smile upon her lips as she could feel him trying to pull away, but soon fall into her lures. "Brooke" he managed to get out once more before she finally pulled away. He bore into her hazel eyes, taking in everything that was her. Her smile soon faded from her face, and with that his heart broke even more. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his grey hoodie before handing it to Brooke. She pulled it in her arms and breathed in the scent of him still lingering on the article of clothing.

"I love you" she smiled before pulling in for one last embrace.

"I love you too pretty girl" he sighed before finally walking away. She continued to smile and wave until his face was no longer present. Her head bowed as she slowly walked away. Turning she felt the pain of someone else running into her.

"ouch" she half yelled in sarcasm and half in pain.

"sorry" the man turned around and finally taking in the beauty before him began to smile. She looked up at him and then began to walk away, clutching the sweatshirt in her hands. "hey wait, do you go to Tree Hill?" he called

"yeah" she nodded in agreement "why?"

"I'm transferring from California" he smiled at her

She nodded her head in somewhat interest before beginning to walk away again. "I guess I'll see you soon pretty girl" he called to her, making her stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned back around to face him in disgust.

"what did you call me?" she asked with so much hatred

"sorry. Where I come from that is a compliment" he smiled once more

"it depends who it's coming from" she scowled before hastily walking away.

-----------------

"so tell me everything" Brooke grinned as she plopped down on Peyton's newly made bed.

"about what?" Peyton asked coyly

"don't play dumb with me P. Sawyer." Brooke's grin grew even wider.

"it was really nice" she couldn't help but smile "he was really sweet" she exhaled as she recalled her date with Jake.

Brooke smiled at her friend's happiness. "I'm happy for you Peyt"

"thank you" Peyton returned the favor "so how are you doing?"

"pretty good" Brooke answered truthfully. She had been doing a lot better. And it was no one's business to know that she slept wrapped in his sweatshirt.

"good" Peyton agreed "so school's almost over. Any plans for end of year parties?"

"none so far" Peyton almost gasped in amazement

"Brooke Davis has no party plans?"

"I'm not really in the partying mood" she half smiled at her friend.

"I understand" Peyton nodded in agreement. She could relate, and understood why her friend didn't want to party. "are you feeling okay?" Peyton asked as she noticed Brooke's expression

"I don't know. I think I might be coming down with the flu or something" Brooke sighed.

--------------------

Nathan shot another hoop into the basket on the river as it went through the hoop. He half expected to turn around and see Lucas, but no such luck. The river court just wasn't the same without his brother.

"Hey Nate"

"Brooke" Nathan smiled as he shot again.

"how have you been?" she asked as they slowly walked to the bleachers together.

"pretty good. Haley's moved in since her family left and Justin is no longer…." he trailed off at the mention of his name.

"yeah" Brooke nodded her head. "well that's good. How is Haley?" Since the incident, Brooke and Haley weren't on the best of terms, but it was getting better.

"she's good. She's starting to talk about it more and stuff so"

"good" Brooke nodded again. She really did miss Hales, even if Haley wouldn't admit it, she missed Brooke too. "well I just wanted to see how you were doing, and I figured you would be out here" she smiled faintly as she got up to leave

"Brooke?"

"yeah" she turned around

"I'll tell her you asked about her" Nathan smiled

"thanks" she smiled again before walking off. Nathan got up and shot another basket.

----------------------

"Haley" Nathan called as he walked through the door of their apartment.

"In here" she called from the bedroom. He walked through the green hallway into their bedroom. Haley was sitting at the computer listening to something as she pleasantly sang along.

"what's that?" he asked, surprised by her vocals.

"oh nothing"

"Haley, why didn't you tell me you could sing so well."

"I don't know. It's not a big deal"

"yes it is. Haley that's amazing."

"stop it Nathan."

"would you sing for me?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nathan" she whined embarrassed.

"please" he begged as he kissed her softly. She rolled her eyes at his attempt

"fine. Meet me at the café at 8" she smiled before going to the bathroom to get in the shower.

He smiled as he soon followed behind her, making her giggle as he walked through the bathroom door.

--------------------

Peyton smiled as her lips met Jake's. Their hands clasped together as they sat on the couch together. Tonight they planned to have a movie night, but as it turned out, they didn't really watch the movies. Jenny was with Jake's parents, so the house was to themselves. The ending credits of The Princess Bride rolled on the screen as Jake fell slowly upon Peyton. He slowly stroked her hair as it fell in curls upon the couch cushions. As far as Peyton was concerned, this was heaven. Life couldn't be better, and she couldn't be happier. Then the phone rang.

-------------------------

"_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight"_

Nathan sat in the café as he listened to Haley sing. Her voice echoed through the little place as a faint smile formed on his lips. To him, this was true happiness.

"_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear"_

Haley sung as she continued to play the piano for Nathan. This was the first time she ever played for someone else, and the thought alone scared her. But as she continued to play, her fears went away, and soon she was just singing her soul for him. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this happy.

"_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so…"_

"who was it?" Peyton asked as Jake hung up the phone.

"it was my mother. My dad and Jenny were in a car accident" he said so cautiously. Peyton's heart fell to the bottom of her chest. She stared at him, waiting for it all to just be one big joke.

"_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
THe past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear."  
_

Lucas arrived in the airport to find his mom and Keith waiting for him. Karen wrapped her arms around her son as they moved through the airport together. "welcome home, my boy" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"glad to be back" he forced a smile upon his face as they continued out to the car.

"_I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so…"_

Nathan continued to watch her sing as his phone vibrated. He opened it to reveal a text from his father. "need help. Come quick" Nathan shut the phone thinking if this was another stupid attempt from his ass of a father, or if it was real. He continued to stare at Haley, deciding what he should do.

_"Heaven bend to take my hand  
__Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed"_

Brooke laid in her bed, contemplating what she would do at the end of their junior year. She thought about what Lucas was doing now, and what he thought of the summer. Truth was, they didn't talk about it before he left, and she wondered what they were going to do. Would he come back for senior year? Would she go up there for the summer? Just as these thoughts pondered in her head, her stomach began to ache and swirl. She really hated being sick, especially the flu. But she couldn't hold it in any longer, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"_Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so…"  
_


	31. Ch 30: It Doesnt Matter

Thank you guys for all the reviews. Again I'm sorry that it takes me so long to continue, but I still care for this story, and will continue to update. I just want to let you guys know that this chapter is a little sad, and I apologize, but that's just how it goes. So this officially starts "season 2" of my story, so I hope you all like it. The song is Doesnt Matter by Alison Krauss. Please continue to R&R so I know how you feel about the story. So without further ado...

**Chapter 30**

_It's a gift to feel that heartbeat. To know that you are alive. You are human, do you know what that means? __Of course I do. It means pain, suffering, disease, and death._

Tree Hill. A peaceful little town in south-east North Carolina. However, to so many who inhabited it, it was just one big town of drama. Drama that only led to pain and misery. You were considered lucky to find a way out. But most were caught, stuck to live out their lives forever in the walls of the town. To Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, Jake, and so many more, Tree Hill had changed so much in the last year. Their lives were taken on a roller coaster that they thought would never end. And yet, it really was only the beginning.

-----------------

"what do you mean they've been in an accident?" Peyton questioned as she looked at Jake and tried to figure out what was going on.

Jake was now quickly rising from the couch and putting on his jacket. "My mom said that they were in a car accident, on market street" he finished as he grabbed his keys. Peyton soon followed him to the door. "Peyton" he sighed

"I'm coming with you" she stated as she pushed herself past him out the door.

---------------------

Haley finished her song as she looked up at Nathan and smiled. He moved closer to her and kissed her passionately as he whispered in her ear _I love you_ before stepping away.

"where are you going?" she asked concerned

"I have to go take care of something. Just know that I love you" he smiled reassuringly before leaving the café

---------------

Brooke walked out of the bathroom after being sick yet again. She laid back down on the bed and just began to think. That's when it hit her. Could it really be possible? Anything was possible in Tree Hill. She allowed a tiny tear to trickle down her cheek before walking back into the bathroom and opening the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. She pulled out a purple box that contained the all-too-familiar test. She sighed once more before pulling it out of the box.

--------------

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads  
_

Nathan texted his father asking him where he was as he continued to walk down the main street. It was then that he noticed a fire truck speeding past him. He soon quickened his pace as he followed the truck, a gut instinct as his driving force.

He rounded the corner and that's when he saw it. Two cars were overturned, one completely embalmed in flames. The firemen were frantically trying to put out the flames as others were trying to help the other vehicle. He then noticed Peyton, Jake, and another woman standing nearby and ran over to them.

"what is going on?" Nathan asked. Tears were streaming from their eyes. "are you guys alright?" Nathan then questioned, thinking they were involved in the crash

"we're fine" Jake stammered "but" he began to stutter "jenny and my…." he trailed off as he pointed to the car not engulfed in flames. Nathan's heart sank as he realized what this meant. He immediately wrapped his arms around both Jake and Peyton as the three of them waited for news. The other woman began to cry as well as Jake firmly wrapped her in an embrace. Nathan guessed that that was his mother.

Finally the firemen were able to put out the fire, and that's when Nathan noticed what kind of car it was. His eyes grew wide as he released himself from the hug and ran toward the blackened car.

"son you can't go in there" one of the firemen said as he tried to hold Nathan back. Nathan continued to fight him as other firemen came to restrain him as well. "dad" Nathan screamed as tears began to form in his eyes as well. "dad"

"we're doing everything we can son, just let us finish" one of the men tried to comfort him. Nathan watched as the firemen ripped open the car and pick up a blackened body. They carried him to the back of an ambulance, which soon sped away to the hospital.

"is he alive?" Nathan asked, but no one would give him an answer.

"Just go to the hospital son. They will help you there" the fireman smiled politely before he returned to helping the others with the other car. Nathan noticed and remembered about Jake and Peyton waiting as well. He rejoined them, Peyton in the middle, holding hands with each of the men beside her, as they all just waited.

------------------

Brooke waited the allotted time before looking down at the test in front of her. _Positive_. She closed her eyes hastily and then re-opening them, hoping she just read it wrong. _Positive_. She read again. She sighed, allowing a small tear to fall. She had to get out of the house, get away for just a little while. Then she would tell Lucas.

She walked down one of the side streets until she passed Karen's Café. She sighed as she began to remember the place and everything it had to do with Lucas. She couldn't help but smile at all the memories she had with this tiny café. As she looked up into one of the windows, it was then that she realized Haley was sitting inside. She slowly walked up the steps and opened the tiny wooden door.

Haley turned around as the bells on the door rang, hoping that Nathan had returned at last. She then realized it was Brooke and just stared for a second. She was still upset with everything that had happened, but for some reason she couldn't be mad at her anymore. She could tell there was something going on with Brooke, some type of sadness in her eyes. "Brooke?" Haley questioned as Brooke moved closer and fell upon Haley in tears.

----------------

One of the firemen began to walk toward the three teenagers waiting on the sidewalk. He took off his helmet as he approached them. "do any of you know the people involved?" he asked

Jake and his mother stepped forward. "he's my father, and she….she's my daughter" he slowly stated

The firemen paused before proceeding. "I'm so sorry" was all Jake heard as he fell to the ground, his mother beginning to cry hysterically. Peyton fell to the ground next to him as they both erupted in tears. The firemen continued to speak, but none of them were listening anymore. Nathan could hear that they died on impact, but that was about it. Tears were still running down his cheeks as he slowly started to walk away toward the hospital.

------------------

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away  
_

"Haley I'm so so so sorry" Brooke stammered as she tried to find words to say.

"Brooke it's fine. I forgive you" Haley said as she pushed Brooke's hair out of her face. "what's going on?" she asked sympathetically

Brooke gathered herself before opening her mouth to speak. Just then Haley's phone began to ring.

"hold on one sec" Haley quickly said as she answered her phone. "hello…Nathan…where are you? What? Is he okay? Ok….ok…love you…bye" she hung up the phone and began to gather her things. "um…Dan's been in an accident and is at the hospital. And apparently Jenny and Jake's dad were in the other car." Haley said softly

"what?" Brooke asked confused

"I don't know the details…all I know is that they did not make it" she said sadly "and Dan was taken to the hospital" Haley said again as the two girls quickly ran to Haley's car.

---------------

Nathan walked into the waiting room and ran toward the counter. "Dan Scott" he said quickly to one of the awaiting nurses. She looked at him and then toward one of the other nurses. They began to whisper before returning their attention toward him.

"I'm sorry. We have no information to release just yet. If you could kindly take a seat and wait…"

"I am not waiting" Nathan screamed back

"please don't yell sir. I'm sorry but we do not have any news yet. If you take a seat, I will let you know as soon as we get some" she tried to smile. He stared at her for a second longer before turning around and finding an empty seat. It was then that he thought to call Lucas.

-------------

Lucas sat next to his mom and Keith as they ate pizza in a local pizza shop. His pocket began to vibrate as he reached for his phone.

"hello?"

"Luke"

"yeah Nate, what's up?"

"um…I actually have some bad news" he began. Lucas kept silent. "Dan was in a car accident and is in the hospital" Nathan blurted

"what?" Lucas half-screamed, which caught the attention of Karen and Keith. "is he okay?"

"I don't know. They wont tell me anything yet" Nathan stated with annoyance.

"ok um…well let me know when you find out."

"I will" Nathan answered "just thought you would like to know"

"yes thank you" Lucas said as he hung up the phone. He turned to face Keith and his mom. "Dan's in the hospital. He was in a car accident" he stated

"is he okay?" Keith asked

"Nathan doesn't know yet" he answered. The mood at the table quickly changed.

---------------

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Doesn't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years  
_

Brooke and Haley joined Nathan in the waiting room and quickly ran up to him. "Nate" Haley called as they came closer. He stood up and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her small body. "is he okay?"

"they wont tell me anything" Nathan answered. Brooke patted him on the arm and soon embraced him as well. They eventually sat down together and began to wait.

After an hour or two, a doctor finally came out to talk to them. "are any of you related to Dan Scott?" he asked

"yes. I'm his son" Nathan stated

"ok well…as you know he was involved in a car accident earlier this evening. He apparently had run a stop sign only to collide with another car. Both cars flipped on impact and we believe your father was conscious until the car lit on fire. When we brought him in, his body was completely burned, and his right arm and leg were both broken. We took him into surgery and fixed both of those, as well as tried to treat the many burns on his body. We did all we could, and now we're waiting for him to wake up"

"wake up?" Nathan interrupted

"yes. Well you see, Dan Scott has fallen into a coma. We do not know how long it will last."

"what do you mean?"

"well, we believe that when the car caught on fire, Dan went into shock when he could not escape, and later fell into a coma. We've done all we can for him, but if he doesn't wake up soon, he could suffer from major brain damage" the doctor finished as Nathan began to process everything. Haley was holding his hand tightly, trying to hold him up. "if there is anything I can do for you, just let me know" the doctor finished before walking away. Nathan collapsed back into the chair, both Brooke and Haley gently squeezing his hands.

_It's a gift to feel that heartbeat. To know that you are alive. You are human, do you know what that means? __Of course I do. It means pain, suffering, disease, and death._


	32. Ch 31: Believe

I apologize greatly for the lack of an update. I could bore you with excuses, but I won't. I am however going to say that I hopefully with be updating a lot quicker now that school is over. I worked really hard on this chapter, to make sure that my next update was worth the wait. Please R&R, so I know if I should continue to go on with this story that I love very much, and hope that you guys do too. So without further ado...

**Chapter 31**

_Life doesn't hand you the things in life that you want. It has a funny way of giving you the things you need, whether you ask for them or not. They don't come waving banners of joy, but often leave you standing there stunned, unable to grasp their true meanings. Life isn't fair, plain and simple. But life is true. It doesn't lie, and it doesn't hide the pain of reality. We then must ask ourselves, do we want fair, or do we want truth?_

Lucas turned over on his side, his phone vibrating on the nightstand next to him. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was Brooke.

"hello" he barely mumbled, trying to get the sleepiness out of his voice.

"Luke, I know it's late" she began

"yeah it's only 3 am, but who needs sleep" he began to laugh, not knowing that she was not in a happy mood.

"Luke there's been an accident. Dan's in a coma. Jenny and Jake's dad are dead." she rambled on.

"wait. Brooke. Slow down"

"Luke. You need to come home" she said sadly, looking down and rubbing her little pregnant belly. "Your family needs you" she finished.

--

Haley carried the warm cup of coffee to Nathan as she took her seat next to him. They continued to sit in the blue chairs, waiting for any type of news or sign that Dan was going to be okay. After what seemed like days, Nathan finally got some news.

"Here for Dan Scott" the Doctor called throughout the waiting room. Both Haley and Nathan looked up, as Nathan rose to his feet and walked toward him.

"I'm his son" he simply stated.

"Please follow me sir" the Doctor replied as he lead Nathan down the corridor to a nearby room. Nathan took a seat next to him as the he began. "You see Nathan, as we explored your father's injuries, we have come to realize that there is a mass pressing against his temporal lobe. We have reason to believe that this is not cancerous, but some type of extra build up caused by the accident."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that Dan needs surgery."

"Ok"

"But, the state of unconsciousness that he is in right now, is presenting us with an obstacle. If we proceed with the surgery, there is a good chance that he might not wake up from it"

--

"Peyton" Brooke called throughout the silent house. She slowly made her way up the oak stairs and to the all-too-familiar bedroom of her best friend. "Peyton" she called again as she opened the door. Brooke found her blonde haired friend passed out on her bed, a scent of alcohol in the air. As she made her way into her room, she found the empty bottle of whiskey lying on the floor.

"Oh Peyt. I'm so sorry" Brooke sadly whispered as she sat down on the bed next to her. She slowly pushed her blonde curls out of her face, as she lied down next to her. "I'm here for you" she breathed as she kissed her forehead.

--

_The faces all around me they don't smile they just crack  
Waiting for our ship to come but our ships not coming back  
We do our time like pennies in a jar  
What are we saving for  
What are we saving for_

The sun didn't rise that morning in Tree Hill, its cloudy skies depicting the mood set around the small town. Everyone knew what had happened the previous night, and the thought of losing two lives, and one lingering in the balance was a hard obstacle to face.

Peyton stirred under her sheets when she felt the heat of someone lying next to her. "Jake…" she barely mumbled as she turned toward the body, hope leaving her body as Brooke's face looked back at her.

"Hey honey" Brooke whispered, afraid to break the silence.

Peyton swallowed, suppressing the tears threatening to escape her eyelids. "I thought you were Jake….I hoped you were Jake" she breathed.

"I know" Brooke said faintly, soothing golden curls from her face. "I'm so sorry Peyton"

Peyton nodded her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I was hoping it was all a dream, you know? Like I would wake up and everything would be fine again. Like Luke." she drifted off, jealous and half angry that only Luke could escape his nightmares.

"Just go back to sleep" Brooke coaxed, as she wrapped her friend in her arms, and hoped she would drift into a better world.

--

"Haley what should I do? I cant decide my dad's future at the age of 17. It's not right, and it's not fair. What if I make the wrong decision" Nate began. "If I go with the surgery, he could die. But if I don't go ahead with the surgery, he could die."

"Nate I can't give you that answer any more than you can come up with one. Life isn't fair, and you shouldn't have to make that decision. But you do. And I believe you will make the best decision you can." She smiled lovingly, taking his hand in hers. "Nathan I love you, and your father loves you, even though he doesn't always show it. And I know you love him. In your heart is where you will find your answer." She rubbed the side of his face before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at how lucky he was to have this amazing person before him. And how stupid he was for always messing things up with her. He had to make the right decision this time, not only for him or for his father, but for Haley. To prove to her that he was worth her time and love.

--

Lucas half ran down the ramp as he exited the plane. Brooke stood waiting for him in the lobby.

"Brooke" he called, running toward her. He pulled her in his arms, not wanting to let go. "God I've missed you" he breathed, taking in the scent of her. She pulled closer to him, loving how safe she felt in his arms.

"I've missed you too" she almost cried. "I wish you were here on different terms though."

"Me too."

Her hand was laced in his as they left the airport. She didn't tell him about the pregnancy, believing it wasn't the best time to do so.

_There's a smell of stale fear that's reeking from our skins._

_The drinking never stops because the drinks absolve our sins._

_We sit and grow our roots into the floor_

_But what are we waiting for?_

_What are we waiting for?_

--

There was a faint knock at the door, as Peyton rolled over to see who it was. Jake stepped into the doorway, showing a faint smile.

"Jake" she screamed, jumping off her bed and into his arms. He embraced her at first, but soon pulled away. She looked at him stunned.

"Peyton I love you. You know that." she nodded, a tear spilling from her eye. "I just need some time right now. I need to be with my family."

"I understand that. I want to be there for you…"

"You can't right now" he looked down.

"Jake don't push me away. We can do this together." she began to cry. "I need you."

"I don't want to end things. I just need some time right now. We're leaving for Savannah tomorrow. We have extended family down there…my dad's side" he whispered. Her crying turned to sobbing, as her body began to shake uncontrollably. Getting past this was going to be hard. But now without Jake to go through it with, it just seemed nearly impossible. He pulled her close to him, wiping the tears from her cheeks before kissing her softly. "I will be back for you Peyton Sawyer" he smiled, kissing her once more, before leaving as quickly as he had come. Peyton sat back on her bed and allowed herself to cry.

--

Lucas knocked on the door of his best friend's house. Haley appeared within minutes, the look of needing sleep plastered on her face. She looked shocked at first, but then ran into his arms.

"Luke" she sighed into his chest.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Ever since he had moved away after the debacle of Justin, she had missed him terribly. He pulled away from her, "How's Nate holding up?" he asked concerned.

"Okay I guess. How much do you know?"

"Not a lot. Just what happened in the accident."

"Well now the doctors have found a mass in Dan's brain. They said he needs surgery to get it out, but since he is in a state of unconsciousness, the surgery could also cost him his life. They told Nate that the decision is his." Luke looked down at the floor. "Luke he's scared he's gonna make the wrong decision. How is he suppose to know what's right?"

"I don't know Hales" he said shaking his head.

"Maybe you can help him" she sighed. "He's your father too." He nodded carefully, turning the idea around in his head.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" he asked

"Luke you can always stay here" she smiled. "But what about Brooke?"

"She got a phone call from Peyton and said that she had to go. She's gonna call tomorrow morning." Luke walked into the kitchen of his _second_ home and poured two glasses of milk.

--

"Peyton" Brooke called as she ran up the stairs. Peyton still sat on the edge of her bed, unable to face the fact that she wasn't dreaming, that this was in fact reality. "Peyton what's wrong, I mean besides the obvious…but…"

"He's gone" Peyton mumbled.

"Who's gone?"

"Jake"

"What do you mean?" Brooke was truly confused. "Jake wouldn't leave you, especially at a time like this." Peyton looked at her best friend for the first time since she had arrived. Brooke could see all the pain that plagued to burst from her pores. She could easily sympathize, because just months ago she was in that same dark place. It was funny how time could allow such a reversal of roles.

"He doesn't want things to be over. But he needs to be alone right now" she silently cried. "His dad's family lives in Savannah…" she trailed off, not wanting to relive what just happened.

"Oh Peyt" Brooke whispered, embracing her golden friend. "It's gonna be okay" she coaxed. "If he says he needs time, give it to him. But I'll be here for you while he's gone."

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe  
_

--

Haley walked into the silent house, and slowly made her way up the stairs. She carefully opened the bedroom door. She wanted to check on Peyton and make sure that she was holding up okay with everything. She looked at Peyton's bed, where her and Brooke had fallen asleep together, still embraced in each other's arms. Haley mustered a smile, seeing the fragile beauties for what they were.

Haley definitely couldn't hate Brooke anymore. She had been most upset with the fact that Brooke was selfish, and only cared about herself. But here, now, even when she was obviously dealing with her own problems, she dropped everything to console her friend. She wanted to make sure she could help take away someone else's pain.

Brooke stirred on the bed, and as she opened her eyes, she almost screamed in surprise. Haley couldn't help but laugh at the scenario. She was definitely not a serial killer, but she guessed it would be freaky to wake up with someone staring at you. Brooke formed a smile on her face as well. "What time is it?" she sleepily asked.

"10"

"Crap. I'm late" she bellowed as she got off the bed and quickly gathered her things.

"What are you late for?"

"I have an appointment at 10:30" she sighed. She stopped at the doorway and looked from Haley to Peyton. "Can you watch her for me while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Of course" Haley smiled. "And Brooke?"

"Yeah" she turned around again.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" As far as Brooke was concerned, Haley didn't do anything wrong.

"For being mad at you for so long. For not trusting that you had changed. For not believing that you care about anyone else but yourself."

Brooke smiled, quickly embraced Haley, and then headed back toward the door. "I love you too Tutor Girl" Brooke winked before leaving Haley with the still sleeping Peyton.

--

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground  
It swells into the air  
With the rising  
Rising sound  
And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
What are we waiting for _

_What are we waiting for_

Lucas met Nathan at the hospital around noon. They shook hands, smiling faintly as if what they were about to talk about was not possible. Lucas had spent too much time in this hospital, and was definitely not excited about returning to it. They made their way into the waiting room and sat down across from one another.

"So Haley told me what's going on" Lucas muttered.

Nathan nodded his head, as though within the silence of the cream-walled room, Lucas could hear the thoughts lingering in his mind.

"Nate you don't have to make this decision alone, you know?"

"Yeah I know. I was going to call when…when things seemed less hectic I guess."

"I completely understand." They sat in silence for a minute, as their options floated above them. "Can we talk to the Doctor again, the two of us?" Lucas asked.

"Probably. I'll go to the desk and ask" he stated before standing and leaving Lucas there to think on his own.

--

Peyton awoke from her slumber to find that Brooke had been replaced by Haley, who sat at the foot of the bed. "Hey Peyton" she silently called, gently rubbing her hand on her leg. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" Peyton slowly sighed, forcing a smile on her pale pink lips. "Not that I don't love you, but where is our chipper friend?"

Haley laughed at the accurate depiction of Brooke. "She had an appointment she needed to go to."

"What kind of appointment?" Peyton asked with concern.

Haley paused. In all of the commotion of seeing Brooke's change of character, she didn't even think twice of Brooke needing to go to an appointment, shrugging it off as a dentist appointment or something with very little importance. However, now that Peyton had mentioned it, it did seem awfully suspicious for Brooke to care more about the dentist than her hurt best friend.

"I don't know. I didn't ask" Haley finally mustered. Seeing the worry on Peyton's face, she added "But I'm sure she's fine. She would have told us if it was something serious." As the words escaped her mouth however, Haley thought back to the night of the accident, and how Brooke had come to her, full of pain and sorrow, and how she wanted to tell her something.

Peyton nodded again before finally getting out of bed. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Actually, yes I would. I'm starving." Haley slightly laughed.

"Me too" Peyton smiled before the two girls made their way downstairs.

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe  
_

--

As Lucas continued to watch for Nathan to return, he glanced around the near empty waiting room. There was a distraught father holding his son's arms. Lucas noticed a few visible cuts, _nothing too serious _he thought. His eyes passed over a sobbing mother and son. He didn't want to know why they were so upset. Finally, his eyes graced upon a beautiful, yet helpless girl walking out of a nearby hallway. Her face was bent so that her eyes were on the floor. He was mesmerized by her brown curls, her look of desperation, and the sinking feeling that he knew who she was.

All of a sudden, her pale face looked up from the floor, locking eyes with Lucas as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Brooke?" he questioned, quickly jumping up from his seat and making his way toward her.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion, trying to hide the more obvious question of why she was here.

"I'm here with Nate, to check up on Dan. What are you doing here?" he asked, gently stroking her arm with his calloused finger. She shuddered at his touch at first, but then welcomed the warmth it brought to her body.

"Um…well…" she didn't want to tell him. Not like this. "While you were gone, I picked up an elective in school to help boost my chances of getting into college." she blurted. "I help out at the hospital 2 days a week." she finished, trying to sound believable.

"Oh, well that's really nice of you Brooke. I'm very proud of you" he smiled, kissing her forehead. She nodded against him. He loved her, she knew that. But was he ready to know that she was pregnant? That she didn't know.

--

Lucas insisted upon Brooke waiting with him, so that maybe after him and Nate were done, they could spend some time together. Soon after, Nate approached them, first shocked to see Brooke, but then welcomed the company.

"The Doctor said we can meet with him tomorrow around 9 to discuss everything." Nate said.

Lucas nodded as he stood up, Brooke by his side. They stood in silence for a minute, unsure of what to do. They then exited the hospital, hoping that tomorrow would be the last day they would have to spend in it for a while.

--

_I am hiding from some beast  
But the beast was always here  
Watching without eyes  
Because the beast is just my fear  
That I am just nothing  
Now its just what I've become  
What am I waiting for  
Its already done  
_

"Can we stop by Peyton's to check on her?" Brooke asked as Lucas drove home from the hospital.

"Sure" he offered, caressing his hand in hers.

Brooke didn't bother knocking as she walked in and up the stairs. She grew concerned when Peyton wasn't in her bed, until she finally noticed that she was in her closet, sitting on the floor, an old record playing in the background. "Peyton?" Brooke questioned as she sat down next to her, a few tears were stained upon her cheek.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Peyton whispered.

Brooke looked at her confused. She looked down at Peyton's hands to see what she was holding. Brooke almost fainted in horror. Peyton turned to Brooke, pain bursting from her eyes.

"Please tell me that everything is gonna be okay! Please Brooke…" Peyton began to cry.

"Oh Peyton. I can't promise. But I will try." Peyton collapsed on top of Brooke, sobbing uncontrollably, a pregnancy test dropping from Peyton's hands to land on the floor in front of them.

_So give me something to believe  
Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe  
_


	33. Ch 32: Say What You Need To Say

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I told you I would be able to update sooner. I'm really excited about where this story is heading, so I hope you guys are as well. So in this chapter, a familiar face comes to Tree Hill, but not for the same reasons as in the show. Let me know what you think by R&R! So without further ado...

**Chapter 32**

_Take all of your wasted honor.  
Every little past frustration.  
Take all of your so called problems,  
Better put 'em in quotations._

Brooke led Peyton downstairs where Lucas waited patiently. Upon noticing both their tear stained cheeks, he rushed toward them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Fine" Brooke nodded reassuringly, leading Peyton toward the kitchen. She began making a pot of coffee, while Peyton continued to stare into space. Brooke wanted to do the same, just sit and watch her world pass around her. But something kept telling her to take care of Peyton, to hide her own similar problem.

Lucas sat down next to Peyton and began to rub her back soothingly. Feeling his hand on her back snapped Peyton out of her dream world. She turned toward him, really seeing him for the first time. Her eyes blinked for a second, and then she fell into his arms.

"Peyton what's going on?" he asked very concerned. When she didn't answer, he turned his attention to his girlfriend, who was also acting very weird.

"The accident and stuff" Brooke concluded. After a lot of convincing, Brooke kissed Lucas goodbye, as she helped Peyton back upstairs. "Have you taken the test yet?" she asked her friend. Peyton nodded her head back and forth. "Well you need to take it to know for sure." She handed Peyton the box and helped her to the bathroom.

While Peyton waited for the results, Brooke couldn't help but wonder about herself. She had been in this same situation, scared just the same. She lifted her right hand and slowly rubbed her small stomach. The doctor had told her that she was 8 weeks pregnant, and that everything was fine. Fine depended on your own translation. Because according to Brooke, everything was not fine. She should not be 8 weeks pregnant. The doctor had discussed her options, and asked her whether she planned on keeping the baby. She hadn't made a formal decision yet, although she had already made up her mind. She was going to….

"Brooke" Peyton called from the bathroom, interrupting her from her own thoughts.

Brooke ran toward the bathroom, shocked to see Peyton actually smiling.

"I'm not pregnant." She screamed. "It's negative." Peyton threw her arms around her brunette friend, finally grasping some sense of normalcy. Brooke's smile faded. In some way, she had hoped that Peyton would be pregnant too; then they could go through all of this together. But it never seemed to go the way you hoped.

Peyton felt that Brooke was not as happy as she was. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you. I'm just not happy for myself." Brooke sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton, you're not pregnant. But I am." She finally admitted.

--

"Scott" the doctor called into the waiting room. Both Lucas and Nathan stood up and followed him to another room.

"Okay. As I have discussed with Nathan before, Dan needs surgery to remove a mass that has formed from the accident. However, proceeding with the surgery could be fatal due to the state he is in right now. I can give you both a lot of statistics and facts that defend both ways, but ultimately, the decision must be made by his family." He paused to let that sink in. When neither of the boys said anything, he continued. "Have you reached a decision, or would you like more time?"

"How much time do we have to make a decision?" Lucas asked

"You should reach a decision as soon as possible when concerning medicine." He tried to smile to lighten the mood.

"Can we have a few minutes to discuss?" Nathan finally offered.

"Of course. When you're ready, just have the nurse page Dr. Abrams." He gestured before leaving them alone in the room.

Lucas turned to Nathan, expecting him to have something to say. "I think we should go through with the surgery." Nathan said. Lucas kept silent, wanting him to explain his reasoning. "Look at it this way. If we don't go through with the surgery, there is a pretty high chance he won't live, giving that he does wake up. A mass in your brain is no pot of gold. If we go through with the surgery, and all goes well, and he does wake up, everything will be fine."

"That's a lot of ifs" Lucas muttered.

"Yeah it is. But that's how I look at it. I'd rather know that we at least tried than did nothing at all." He paused, letting the silence overcome them for a few minutes. "What do you think?" he finally asked Lucas.

"What do I think?" Lucas thought of Dan Scott. Father didn't come to mind. Friend didn't come to mind. Kind didn't come to mind. All that he could think of was the fact that he had killed Keith, his own brother. Yes this may have not happened for real, but it felt real to Lucas. "I think Dan's an ass. He may not deserve to die because of it, but I don't think he deserves pity for it either."

Nathan understood where he was coming from. Dan definitely didn't win the _Father Of The Year Award_, and for most, if not all, of Lucas' life, he had pretty much been non-existent. But Nathan still believed that they should at least try. "I understand he's not your favorite person right now, but…"

"I know. I do agree. We should at least try."

_Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say_

--

Nathan came home to find an empty apartment, half expecting to find Haley waiting for him. He made his way to the kitchen to get a drink when he noticed the sheet of paper laying on the counter.

_Nate_

_Meet me at my house around 9. You've had a rough couple of days. Just know that I love you.  
__See you tonight!  
__Always and Forever  
__Haley_

He smiled at her generosity, and then curiosity began to play in his mind. What was she planning?

_Walkin' like a one man army,  
Fightin' with the shadows in your head.  
Livin' up the same old moment  
Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

--

Brooke tried to smile, tried to ease the awkwardness out of the room. But there was no point. Peyton was staring at her like she had just dropped a bomb that eliminated the Western Hemisphere.

"Are you sure?" she asked for the 11th time.

"Yes Peyt. I've been to the doctor. 8 weeks." She finished, keeping her attention toward the floor. They had moved back to Peyton's bed, but the gap between them signified the secret Brooke had finally revealed.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Peyton asked

"I don't know. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Lucas" she finally admitted. Peyton looked at her shocked.

"He needs to know."

"I know that. I just haven't found the right time to tell him with the whole accident and all."

"What are you gonna do? I mean with the baby."

Brooke paused. She was 17. She was everything she wanted to be at that age; a junior in high school, popular, beautiful, semi-smart…a baby really didn't fit into that scene. But deep inside, her heart overruled everything else. "I think I'm gonna have it." She breathed, barely audible.

Peyton looked stunned at first, but knew that Brooke would not be able to live with herself if she didn't keep it. "I'm happy for you B." Brooke looked at her confused. "well I'm not stoked" she laughed, "It's gonna be hard, but you're doing the right thing" she concluded. Finally, she closed the gap between them, and pulled her brunette friend into her arms. "B. Davis, we need to stop meeting like this" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"One of us always has problems. Can't we just be perfectly happy once in a while?" Peyton mused.

Brooke laughed at the reality of that statement. "I think so. But I think that comes after high school" she smiled.

--

"Hey it's Luke. Leave a message" _Beep_

"Luke, it's Brooke. You're probably on your way home from the hospital. I was just wondering if we could talk tonight. Meet me on the river court at 8 if you can. Love you." She hung up the phone.

--

_Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say_

Peyton walked downtown and into her favorite store. Here was where she could escape if need be; where there were aisles upon aisles of music for selection. She walked breathlessly to the back of the store where the actual records were kept. No one ever ventured back that far, hence the reason why she was shocked to see someone in that section. She backed away at first, obviously startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." the man said. He had dusty blonde hair, tanned skin, and a grin that proved to be cockiness.

"No it's fine. I'm just not use to others wanting records."

"Yeah well, people are dumb. I'm surprised someone like you would want records" he eyed her up.

She immediately took offense to it. "Look Cali-surfer wannabe."

"Woah now lady. I'm pretty sure you look the part too." He smiled. It was true. Someone could easily mistake her for someone she wasn't trying to be. He reached out his hand resembling a peace offering. "I'm Chris Keller." He smiled.

She shook his hand. "Peyton Sawyer" she smiled in return.

"Well Peyton, let's just see how good your music taste really is" he gestured toward the array of records. She welcomed the challenge and began to dig through the flimsy cardboard.

--

Nathan knocked on Haley's door as he waited to see what she had planned. She opened the door slowly, revealing a devilish smile.

"Hello Mr. Scott" she slithered.

"Mr. Scott? Well aren't we being seductive" he smiled following her inside. He looked at the array of candles that had been placed around the house. "You do know this is a fire hazard right?"

"But it's a pretty fire hazard" she giggled, grabbing his hand in hers and leading him to the living room. Displayed on the coffee table was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"What's the occasion?"

"Us" she smiled as they sat down. She filled the glasses and handed one to him. "To us" she gestured, clanking her glass with his. They each took a sip and then sat their glasses back down. Once again, she cradles his hand in her own. "Nathan" she began. "I love you more than you can imagine. Recent events have showed me that although life may decay, love does not. Nathan, you once asked me to marry you, and I told you that we were too young."

He stared at her, not knowing where she was going with all of this. "I still think we're too young. But love does not have an age limit like life does." She looked deep in his eyes. "Nathan Scott, will you marry me? Will you promise to love me forever, beyond the limits of mortal life? Will you show the world that we are meant to be?"

His smile grew wide. "Haley James. I would be honored to be your husband. I would be honored to love you forever. And I would be honored to show the world how much you mean to me." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, his hand on the back of her head for support. She fell into him, deepening his kiss as they lay back against the couch.

_Have no fear for givin' in.  
__Have no fear for giving over.  
__You better know that in the end  
__It's better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say again._

--

Peyton and Chris walked along the pier. She had forgotten about the things that had caused her pain. She had forgotten how time could pass so easily when you were happy. Instead, she concentrated on what was happening now.

"So what's next blondie?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't care. I just want to walk." She babbled. He laughed, but not rudely.

All of a sudden he reached for her hand. "Wait" she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I…well…it's complicated."

"I have time" he smiled. "Unless it's some boring story about a guy and girl who thought they were in love, broke up, but still have hope for a gross and endearing reunion" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you always sarcastic?"

"Are you always afraid?"

_Even if your hands are shaking,  
__And your faith is broken.  
__Even as the eyes are closin',  
__Do it with a heart wide open._

--

Brooke sat at the river court, waiting for him to arrive. He did. She smiled as he made his way over to her, kissing her, sending shivers down her spine. He held her in his arms for a moment, stunned by the way the moonlight colored her body, making her radiate and glow in perfection. She saw him looking at her, to which she felt ashamed for not being honest with him.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" he asked full of concern.

"I need to tell you something." She muttered. "It's big." She added. She looked into his eyes, sending her signals to continue. She could feel him cling to her more tightly, anchoring him for support.

"You can tell me anything. Nothing's going to change the way I feel about you" he smiled reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself into a tight embrace. Silence hovered for a few minutes, both of them taking in the smell of the night and each other.

"I'm pregnant" she finally whispered into his ear and the vast night sky.

_Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say  
__Say what you need to say_


	34. Ch 33: Dancin' In The Moonlight

Thank you for all the comments, they mean the world. Sorry if it took me a little long for an update. I recently started a Gossip Girl fic, and then I finished one of my other stories. But anyways, I dont think this chapter's the greatest, nor the longest, but I think it's necessary. So please continue to show your amazing support by R&R! Without further ado...

**Chapter 33**

She sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant," she repeated. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I know this couldn't have come at a worse time but…" she was interrupted as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you" he breathed into her. "I love you so much." He kissed her deeply, as his hand pushed against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid of your reaction. I mean you have a life now in New York and…"

"My life is with you. Always has been, always will be." He reassured her. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love you Lucas Scott." He pulled her closer to him as the starry night sky encompassed them.

--

The next day at school, Haley walked up to Peyton. "Nathan and I are getting married" she smiled.

Peyton stopped whatever she was doing, and turned in shock. "What? I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong." She shook her head. "Did you say you were getting married?" she questioned.

Haley shook her head yes.

"Um, well, if that's the thing to do at 17" Peyton said sarcastically.

"It's not about age Peyton. It's about love. And I know without a doubt that Nathan loves me more than anything. And I feel the same about him. So why not show the rest of the world how serious we are about each other."

"Again I say, because you're only 17, a junior in high school. You have the rest of your life for that stuff."

"Not necessarily. Peyton you know how short life can be. I don't want to wake up one morning and regret that I never made an effort." Haley sighed. Peyton looked down at the floor. It was true. Life was short. "I didn't mean to upset you" Haley said comfortingly.

"No, no it's okay. I understand Hales. I do. I just don't want you to wake up and regret getting married so young."

"But at least we can say we tried. Like they say, it's better to have loved and loss, than to never have loved at all." She smirked. Peyton nodded in agreement. "Hey, but don't tell anyone yet, I haven't even told Lucas."

"I won't." Peyton agreed. "I wouldn't want to keep you from seeing the shocked expressions on everyone else's faces" she smiled before heading to class.

--

"So I met someone" Peyton sighed as she sat in the seat next to Brooke in Math Class.

"What do you mean?" Brooke questioned.

"I met him at the record store, and we spent the night walking and talking and stuff."

"What about Jake?"

"He's just a friend."

"Peyton you can say what you want to hide the pain, but Jake most certainly is not just a friend." Brooke concluded.

"No, I meant Chris is just a friend. I told him that I have a boyfriend. I just left out the part that he's currently in Georgia." She chuckled. Brooke smiled as well.

"So what does this Chris guy look like?" Brooke inquired.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. The typical cocky musician" Peyton said as she rolled her eyes. Brooke sighed loudly. "What?"

"A musician?"

"Yeah. why?"

"Musicians are always trouble Peyt." Brooke smirked before the two of them got yelled out for talking.

As they tried to focus on Math, Peyton whispered back to her best friend, "We're just friends" she reasoned.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled, "for now."

--

"Luke, wait up" Haley called at lunch. She made her way over to his table as he waited for her.

"What's up Hales?"

"I have something I need to tell you" she began.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant too" he sighed, before realizing he had just spilled the beans about Brooke.

"Wait, what?" she questioned. "Who's pregnant?" she looked at him as he kept quiet. "Is Brooke pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah" he finally answered. "But you most definitely cannot tell her I told you." He quickly added.

"Of course." She sighed. "Wow, that's big. It definitely explains a lot of her actions lately." She said, thinking back to the night of the accident, and how Brooke wanted to talk to Haley about something. Lucas nodded in agreement. "So how are you doing with the whole thing?" she asked, sitting down next to him at the table.

"I can't lie and pretend that I'm not scared to death. But at the same time, I'm happy. I mean yeah, I don't really want to be a father at the age of 17, and I'm sure my mom's going to kill me, but it's mine. Mine and Brooke's. So I'm scared, but I guess I'm happy as well." He babbled. They sat in silence for a minute, before he remembered that Haley had wanted to tell him something. "So what were you so thrilled to tell me before I interrupted you with the baby news."

Haley swallowed hard. She wasn't exactly sure how her best friend was going to take the idea of her marrying Nathan Scott. "Um, well. Last night, I kind of got engaged." She said.

"To who?" he immediately asked.

Haley laughed, "Brad Pitt." She answered.

"Funny. I mean obviously it's Nathan." He smiled. "Wow Hales, congrats." He said before hugging her. She looked rather confused at his reaction. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just thought you would be a little more upset by the news, and not so chipper about it." She smiled.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." He smirked. In his dream, Nathan and Haley had been married twice. Yes they had gone through some bad patches, but in the end, their love was real. He knew they were meant to be, just like he knew Brooke and him were meant to be. "I'm happy for you Hales." He smiled before pulling his best friend into an embrace.

--

Lucas walked outside and immediately noticed a familiar face. All feelings of hatred pulsed through his body. _Chris Keller._ These feelings of dislike may not be warranted to someone else, but Lucas knew Chris Keller; the way he took Haley from Nathan and ruined their marriage, and the way he slept with Brooke. These things may not have happened in real life, but Lucas knew them too well. And this time, he wasn't going to sit idly by and watch Chris ruin their lives.

Lucas began making his way over to him when he realized that Chris was smiling at someone, a blonde someone. Lucas watched as Peyton strode over to where Chris was standing, and quickly made his way over to them.

"Peyton?" he questioned upon arrival.

"Luke." She smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend Chris" she pointed. Chris stuck out his hand in attempt to have Lucas shake it. Lucas obliged.

"Chris Keller" he answered.

"Nice to meet you" Lucas lied.

"So.." Luke began.

"I met him the other day at the record store." She smiled again. Lucas couldn't help but notice how happy she actually was. The happiest he had seen her since the accident.

Lucas nodded appropriately, but soon dismissed himself from the conversation, muttering something about a prior engagement. Chris didn't seem bad in this reality, but it only took time.

--

Haley spotted Brooke sitting outside reading and quickly made her way to her. Once Brooke saw her, she immediately put down the book she was reading in an attempt to hide it. Haley noticed.

"Hey" she smiled awkwardly.

Brooke smiled in return.

"Whatcha reading?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing" Brooke sighed, hoping she would drop the subject.

"I don't think you would read nothing" Haley smiled, and Brooke couldn't help but smile as well. It was no secret that Brooke Davis did not like reading, and if she happened to be reading, it was most likely because she had to.

Brooke cautiously lifted the book to Haley's view. It was a book about pregnancy and things to expect and learn from. Brooke shifted her gaze away from Haley. "I wanted to tell you…that night…but then the accident and…"

"I know." Brooke looked at her confused. "What I mean is, I know you came to tell me something important because I could tell you had been crying. You seemed distant, and since we weren't really the greatest friends at that moment in time, I knew I would be the last person you would come to unless it was something big." Haley concluded.

"I was lost and confused, and I didn't know how Lucas would react."

"He loves you Brooke."

"I know that now. I actually believe things are going to be okay" she smiled.

"I'm happy for you Brooke." Haley smiled. "I would like to add to this enticing moment of growing up." She continued. "Nathan and I are engaged."

Brooke immediately squealed. "Haley that's awesome." She smiled, pulling Haley into an embrace. Their friendship had been torn, but with time and patience, it was beginning to be repaired.

--

Peyton and Chris made their way to the record store, where they had spent each afternoon this week. She showed him her favorite Indie bands, while he introduced her to the genre of Alternative Rock.

"I have to hand it to you blondie, I haven't had this much fun in years."

She nodded in agreement.

"This may come as a shock, but most people can't stand my charming personality" he said rather sarcastically. She laughed at his bluntness.

"You don't say" she smiled. He leaned over to grab a record next to her, and as he did so, his hand brushed against her arm, causing them both to freeze in silence. However much she wanted to pretend she didn't feel anything, Peyton couldn't ignore the fact that the spot where his fingers touched burn with passion.

--

Brooke walked into the side door of Lucas' room and plopped down on his green comforter.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing's wrong."

"Let me get this straight" he began, trying to figure out the mind of Brooke Davis. "You're upset because you have nothing to be upset about?"

"It sounds ridiculous when you put it that way" she smiled.

"I think it would sound ridiculous any way you put it."

"What I mean is, there's always something to wrong in our lives. But right now, nothing's wrong. And that worries me because I feel like this is just a phase. You know, like the calm before the storm" she finished.

"Brooke"

"I mean, we're happy Luke. We're happy that we're having a baby at the age of 17, and that worries me. Real life isn't like this." He saw how concerned she truly was and quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"Brooke. This is real life. And everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" she questioned, finally looking into his eyes.

"I just do."

"How?" she pressed the issue.

"Because I love you" he began as he kissed her. "And you love me" he kissed her again. "And it's okay to be happy once in a while" he finished, kissing her again. She smiled at his confidence.

Lucas stood up and held his hand out. Brooke looked at it questioningly. "What is this?"

"It's called a hand." He smiled as she playfully hit him. "And I would like you to put your hand in mine so I can show you something." She agreed, placing her warm hand in his. He led her back outside, where the moon cast a glowing effect on the street below. He led her out into the middle of it, pulled her in close, and began to sway back and forth. She rested her head against his chest. Even if Lucas refused to admit it, she knew things were not going to stay this easy for long. But for just this moment, just for tonight, she was going to forget about her problems. She felt safe in his arms, and as they danced away the night, she couldn't help but fall further in love with him, if that was even possible.


	35. Ch 34: With Me

So since I kept you waiting, I decided to reward you with a longer update : ) Also, I finally figured out how this stories going to end! The only thing I'm going to say is of course it's going to be sad (what story of mine isn't sad) but it's also going to be fun. So just stick with it. Also, the time is going to go quicker, like two months at a time, so just try to understand that with every update. I've decided to bring in some story lines from Season 2, but do them in my own way (you'll understand once you read the chapter).

Again, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. I can't believe it's almost 300!! That means so much to me, I can't even explain it. So without further ado...

**Chapter 34**

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Two months had passed in Tree Hill. Usually this would have signaled some type of landslide of emotions and drama, but surprising everyone, nothing major had happened. Brooke's baby bump began to show a little, but without having to admit to the rest of the school, she claimed that she needed to gain a little wait in order to please her ungodly mother.

Haley and Nathan began planning their wedding, the day was set for June 3rd. The wedding would be very small, and take place on the beach. The reception was to be catered by none other than Karen Roe, who would definitely be flying in from New York. Even Peyton Sawyer, who always had problems, was enjoying life. Chris Keller, as strange as it might sound, was actually causing her to be happy, and that was something everyone was glad for.

But Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that things would go wrong. They always did. But per orders from her brooding boyfriend, she would put those thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Brooke?" Peyton questioned, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"What? Oh sorry Peyt," Brooke answered, her mind racing back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular," she answered nonchalantly, placing a hand on her growing belly. Peyton noticed this small gestured and smiled. Her friend was actually taking this pregnancy thing serious, and that surprised her. She never would have guessed that Brooke Davis would enjoy being pregnant.

"How far are you?" Peyton asked, nodding toward the pregnant belly.

"I'm in my fourth month. I'm due June 10th."

"Wow, that's close to Naley's wedding." Peyton smiled at the ridiculous nickname the coupled had been entitled.

Brooke nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her lemonade. The one thing she hated most about being pregnant was the no caffeine thing. She grew jealous over the fact that her best friend was carelessly sipping on a mocha cappuccino.

"Brooke," Peyton hesitated.

"Yeah," Brooke encouraged her to continue.

"I'm not sure if this is awkward or anything, but, do you mind talking about stuff like this…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"I mean, it is a little awkward, sitting here so easily and talking about the fact that I'm pregnant. But I am pregnant, so I guess it is something we just have to talk about," she smiled.

"In that case, do you know what it is? Do you have any names picked out?"

Brooke laughed at her friend's curiosity. "We want it to be a surprise." Brooke said as she rubbed her stomach. "And as far as names are concerned, we haven't decided yet."

"Well that's boring." Peyton laughed. She took another sip of her drink and looked at her watch. "Well I told Chris I would meet him in 20 minutes, so…"

"You are free to leave," Brooke smiled. Peyton gave her a quick hug before sliding out of the booth and exiting the café.

--

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

"I want the dresses to be green," Haley sighed flipping through the pages of the bridal magazine.

"Then what's the problem. You already know what color, so all you have to do is find the design you like," Nathan called from the kitchen.

"The problem is the only colors that seem to be in season right now are pink and blue."

Nathan walked through the kitchen with two cups of milk, and a tray of fresh-baked cookies. "Did you try looking online?"

"Yup." She smiled as he placed the tray down and sat down next to her.

"And you positively don't want any other color?" He already knew the answer to that. She had expressed her view on this topic many times, and it always came back to the fact that at her mother and father's wedding, the bride's maid dresses were green, and she wanted to resemble their lasting love with the same colors. Truth be told, Nathan was quite fine with getting married in shorts and a t-shirt, but he knew Haley loved all this planning.

"I don't want any other colors," she huffed. They fell into a comfortable silence as she continued to flip through the magazine. She noticed his staring eyes, "What?"

"Are we crazy?"

"Who?"

"All of us. I mean you and I are sitting here planning a wedding. Brooke and Lucas are preparing for a baby. Peyton is…well she's Peyton." Nathan ranted.

Haley laughed. "I guess there must be a bad water supply. Maybe some lunatic drugged the whole town. I think it's about time we call batman to save us," she smiled. He smiled back before leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.

"I don't think we're crazy," she continued. "I think we do what we must to keep living." She settled next to him, resting her head upon his chest as he began to stroke small circles on her back. "So what's going on with Dan?"

"He goes in for surgery next Friday." He paused, "he has a decent chance of making it through, and if he does, he should regain consciousness and come to a full recovery." However good that sounded, he knew that there was more of a chance for Dan to die in surgery.

"Well all we can do is continue to hope that he will make it through," she whispered, nuzzling in closer to her husband to be.

--

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas breathed as Brooke came into his room. She kissed him tenderly before sitting down on his bed. Lucas' eyes quickly glanced at her expanding belly, and act that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"I know I'm huge," she gasped as she fell down into a laying position.

"I would never say such a thing," he smiled as he joined her, placing his palm on her stomach. She laced her fingers in his as they both drew small circles on her belly. "I think you're beautiful," he continued, placing a kiss on her forehead.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the movement of their hands on the fabric of her shirt.

"Have you thought about the baby?" she whispered, wanting desperately not to destroy the perfect moment of silence.

He nodded against her skin.

"Like what?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "I want it to be a girl, with your hazel eyes," he began, stroking her left eyelid carefully with his free hand. "I want her to have your cute dimples," he continued as he rubbed her cheek. "I want her to have your bubbly personality," he smiled, kissing her lips. A tiny tear slid from Brooke's eye, and he quickly rubbed it away. "I want her to have your sense of adventure and your deep emotions," he continued, replacing his head back on her chest. "I want her to know that although this world can be a cruel place, the best way to get through it is with hope and faith. I want her to wear her heart on her sleeve, just like you so selflessly do."

"Lucas stop," Brooke breathed, tears easily flowing down her cheeks. "I'm not half the person you just described."

"Of course you are Brooke. And that's what makes it so much more, the fact that you don't even realize it." He turned to look at her again. "You would drop everything to help someone. You care so much that it almost killed you. Brooke, our little girl would be honored to be _half _the person _you_ are."

"Lucas…"

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and this baby," he smiled, leaning down and kissing her stomach. She breathed in deep, trying to swallow the lump of emotion that swelled in her throat. Just as she was about to speak, they both felt a little thud. Lucas looked at her in amazement at the thought that their baby had kicked.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott," she finally replied, giving him another kiss.

--

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

"What's next Blondie?" Chris asked Peyton as they exited the record store again. However, as Peyton looked up across the street, her eyes were met by a familiar gaze.

"Jake," she barely whispered.

"What?" Chris asked as he turned toward her to hear her properly. Peyton continued to stare straight ahead.

As soon as he said it, the image of Jake was gone, a game her mind was playing with her. "Nothing…I just thought I saw something…" she muttered. She turned back to Chris and then began walking down the street. He persistently tried to slide his hand into hers, but she immediately pulled away.

"What?" he asked again.

"I can't."

"Why?"

She paused, replaying the image of Jake over in her head, while looking at the man in front of her. "Because of someone else," she finally replied.

"The boyfriend that left you," he reminded her harshly. She turned away from him, obviously hurt by his statement. "Look, it's not good to pretend that he's coming back. You need to move on." As she turned back to look at him, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

"What are you doing?" she practically screamed as she pulled away.

"Helping you move on," Chris replied smugly.

"I don't need help. Especially from you," she spat at him before walking in the opposite direction. She was fuming. Who did this Chris Keller think he was? Peyton was sure of one thing, he was definitely not Jake.

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

--

"Scott," the doctor called into the waiting room. Both Nathan and Lucas stood to meet the doctor.

"How is he?" Nathan asked, unsure of what the outcome of the surgery was.

The doctor flipped through a page of Dan's record and then looked at both of the boys. "The surgery went very well, and Dan is in recovery as we speak."

"That's good, right?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yes it is good that he made it through surgery."

"But," Nathan continued.

"But, he still hasn't woken up. That worries us because the surgery should have started something within him to regain his consciousness."

"But there's still hope," Nathan continued.

"Yes, there is still hope. As long as Dan continues to have a pulse and all his vitals are good, there is still hope that he could wake up," the doctor finished.

"Thank you," Lucas answered as Nathan shook his head in agreement. The boys looked at each other and then returned to their awaiting women.

"How is it?" Brooke immediately asked.

"He's still alive," Lucas muttered. Nathan and Haley embraced as another doctor came into the waiting room.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

"Ms. Davis?" he called. Brooke took a step forward to speak with him. A few days ago, she had gone in to get some tests done to make sure everything was going okay, especially since she had begun coughing a lot.

"Yes," Brooke replied as they made their way into another room. She had told Lucas to wait outside just in case there was bad news.

"Ms. Davis, everything looks extremely well with the baby." Brooke smiled in appreciation. "However," the doctor began, and Brooke's smiled quickly faded. "The coughing you mentioned, well it seems that there is a tiny virus on your lung."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't seem to be very serious at the moment, but we will most certainly be keeping an eye on it. I will prescribe some antibiotics, but with all other viruses, there really isn't a cure. We can hope to prevent its spread and its symptoms, and hopefully keep it from interfering with your pregnancy, but we can't guarantee anything." Brooke nodded her head in agreement. She would not worry Lucas by telling him about a virus. She had a great immune system, and she was sure this bug would be history in a few days.

"Thank you," she replied as the doctor gave her some medication, and then slowly made her way back toward the waiting room.

"Oh Ms. Davis," the doctor called.

"Yeah," Brooke answered as she turned back around.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Brooke pondered this for a minute, looked back at Lucas, and then nodded.

"It's a girl," the doctor smiled as Brooke mimicked the gesture.

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find_

--

Peyton walked down the dark alley and into the familiar bar that she knew wouldn't card her. She made her way to one of the empty bar stools and ordered a shot of whiskey. The bartender noticed how easily the alcohol went down, and offered her another on the house. She smiled, and quickly downed that one as well.

"Rough day?" he questioned.

"Rough life," she answered acidly.

"Well if you're looking for something to take the edge off," he began as he slid a package of white pills toward her. She eyed them suspiciously. "It's…"

"I know what they are," she interrupted him.

"You've taken them before?"

"Not exactly." It was his turn to look at her suspiciously.

"Well if you don't want them," he began.

"I didn't say that," Peyton shot back as she pocketed the bag of pills.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you_

--

"It's a girl," Brooke whispered as Lucas stroked her hair. She rested her head upon his chest as her arm was draped across his waist.

"What is?" he asked, his other arm rubbing up and down her arm.

"The person I'm in love with in my dreams," she said sarcastically. He immediately pulled her chin up to look at him. "The baby stupid."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I knew it," he chuckled as they resumed their previous positions.

"Have you though of a name?" she asked softly.

Silence engulfed the room as both of them thought about a name. Brooke already knew what she had picked, but she was curious to see what he was thinking.

"Lena Penelope," he finally answered. "Lena after my great grandmother. And Penelope after her beautiful mother." He smiled as he gracefully caressed her face.

"Lucas that's beautiful," she whispered.

He laughed at her sincerity. "Well what were you thinking?"

"Mine doesn't even compare to that," she admitted.

"I don't believe that," he reassured her.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Because I totally love yours." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. He soothed the back of head, deepening the kiss.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah," she questioned out of breath from the passion of their kiss.

"Can we make that dream come true?"

"What dream?" she asked confused.

"The dream where you're with another girl," he smiled teasingly.

"Lucas Eugene!" she yelled as she playfully smacked him. He laughed as he pulled her on top of him and continued to kiss her.

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_


	36. Ch 35: Broken

I apologize for the long wait, but I have returned to college, and it's been a rough semester. I have not forgotten about my stories, it's just hard to find time to write and do my school work! Thank you for all the continued support and love, keep it up : ) So without further ado...

**Chapter 35**

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time_

Brooke stumbled through the doorway of the café as she skipped toward her blonde best friend. "It's a girl!" she practically screamed.

"Huh?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke eyed her for a second. Dark circles lingered underneath her eyes. Her hair stuck out in all directions of her loosely put up pony tail. And she was pretty sure she had been wearing that outfit yesterday. "Peyton are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Peyton gathered herself to look at her bubbling friend, who was now very obviously six months pregnant. "Back to your news…"

"Yes," Brooke continued. "It's a girl. The baby, she's a girl."

"Brooke that's so exciting." Peyton smiled as she pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke smiled in return as she held her best friend, who was so far from fine it was unbelievable.

_And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_

"Nathan I found them," Haley screamed into their apartment as she walked through the front door.

"Found what?" he asked from the couch as he continued to play some type of video game.

"My bride's maid dresses," she exclaimed. "I was walking down the pier when I noticed a little vintage store. I walked in, and there they were. Two perfect green dresses."

Nathan let out of huff of relief. "Thank goodness. I was sick of fretting over what color would go best with my eyes," he mocked her. She smacked him across his right shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I know this was very important to you," he smiled as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her gently.

"How's Dan doing?"

"Um, okay I guess. He's still not awake, but all his vitals are still good."

"What do the doctors have to say?"

"They're not as optimistic. Since he's been in a coma for so long, they're predicting lots of brain damage."

"What do they recommend?"

Nathan paused. Although Dan was not the greatest, it was still hard to agree with the doctors. "They recommend that we take him off life support."

"Oh Nathan," Haley sighed as she leaned in against him. Nathan pulled her in closer.

"I just don't want to be the one responsible to make the decision."

"What does Lucas think?"

"He feels the same way."

"Well maybe you guys can decide together," Haley reasoned.

"Maybe."

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on_

Brooke walked into her bathroom and pulled open the medicine cabinet. She pulled out the prescriptions the doctor had given her. Since he first prescribed the antibiotics, she had begun to feel better. But last month the symptoms got worse. Not only was she coughing up a storm, but she also began to get severe headaches. She took two Advils to ease the pain of the headache and walked back into her room.

"Hey baby," Lucas smiled as he laid across her bed.

"Broody what are you doing here?"

"Oh my bad, I thought this was the home of my baby's momma, but I guess I got the wrong house," he said sarcastically as he pretended to get up to leave.

"You're so not funny," Brooke smiled as she walked toward him. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Have you talked to Peyton recently?" she asked as they settled back onto the bed.

"No, why?"

"At the café today, and well I guess it's been going on for quite some time now, but she looked a little rough."

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he began to draw invisible circles on her arm.

"She had dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in weeks. And I'm pretty sure she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. I'm just worried about her, you know with Jake gone and everything," she sighed into his chest.

"I can check on her if you want."

"No it's okay. She'll come around when she's ready I guess." As Brooke got up to turn on the tv, the room began to spin. She clutched her head in a desperate maneuver to steady herself, but it was too late.

"Brooke are you okay?" Lucas called as she began to sway back in forth. But before he could get to her in time, she fell to the ground. "Brooke!" he screamed, fumbling off the bed toward her lying body. "Brooke," he called again, shaking her body back and forth. When she didn't respond, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead_

"Davis," the doctor called into the waiting room. Lucas separated himself from his friends to speak with him. "Are you related to a Miss Brooke Davis?" the doctor asked.

"She's the mother of my child," Lucas answered, knowing full well that they are prevented from speaking with people who aren't related. "What's going on with her?"

"Miss Davis has been having problems with her right lung. She came into visit me about 2 months ago and I prescribed her with some antibiotics. I first diagnosed the problem as a virus, but it seems it is much worse than that."

"How much worse?" Lucas asked, trying to remain calm.

"She needs a transplant. Her lung has completely given out, and if she doesn't get a new one soon, it could cause complications, not only for her but for the baby as well."

"What do we do?"

"Fortunately there is a lot you can do actually." Lucas looked at him very confused. "We found a match for Miss Davis."

_And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life_

"What does that have to do with me?" Lucas asked.

"The match is a Mr. Dan Scott. Your father." The doctor concluded.

Lucas let the information process together for a minute. "So what you're saying is to pull the plug on my father so I can save Brooke?" he asked, to make sure he got it correctly.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you what to do. I am simply presenting you with the facts Mr. Scott."

"What happens if we don't pull the plug?"

"Miss Davis will go on the transplant list, which could take months for her to find a match."

Lucas sighed. "Can I have a minute please?" he asked the doctor.

"Of course."

Lucas walked away and back toward his awaiting friends. "What's going on man?" Nathan asked immediately.

"It seems Brooke's right lung has shut down," Haley and Peyton both gasped in horror. "And she needs a transplant."

"That could take months," Haley retorted.

"Not necessarily," Lucas answered as all of them looked at him with confused expressions. "They already have a match for her."

"That's great Luke," Peyton cried.

Lucas shook his head.

"Luke?" Haley questioned.

"It's Dan. Dan's the match." As he said this he looked at Nathan. "If we pull the plug on Dan, Brooke can have his lung. If we don't, she goes on the waiting list," he concluded as tears began to slide down his cheek. Peyton and Haley were already crying, while Nathan sat there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do, just as much as Lucas did.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on_

Peyton walked outside for some fresh air. The cool breeze stung her tear stained cheeks. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a container of white pills, silently swallowing one of them. As soon as she turned around to walk back inside, she noticed Lucas was standing right behind her.

"Luke, you scared me," she said startled.

"Peyton what was that?" he questioned her, a cold expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pill you just swallowed."

"It's called Advil Luke. I had a headache from the horrible news I just heard about my best friend, and wanted to ease the pain."

"Don't lie to me Peyton."

"I'm not. Geez Luke, don't be so paranoid," she said as she tried to walk past him. As she did, Lucas managed to grab the container from her pocket. "Luke don't," she screamed.

Lucas opened the container and could tell easily what they were. "I think these will do a little more than just ease the pain Peyton," he seethed.

"Stop it," she whined.

"No, you stop. Peyton, your best friend you're talking about, she's lying in there with a broken lung. She's fighting for not only her own life, but the life of her baby, my baby. And you, you're taking Ecstasy to _ease the pain_. Peyton this is stupid."

By now, tears began to form in her eyes. "It helps Luke."

"It doesn't help Peyton. It makes things worse."

"How would you know?" she asked angrily. When he couldn't answer, she snatched the container from his hand. "That's what I thought. Don't tell me what's best for me when you have no clue."

"She's worried about you," he cried. "She's dying, and she's worried about you." He finished before leaving her outside in the freezing cold.

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home_

"Nathan I'm not going to make this decision for obvious reasons. Dan has never been my father, and Brooke means more to me than life. I need you to make the decision." Lucas stated as he sat back down.

"Luke I can't do that either. If I choose wrong…"

Lucas sighed, he was right. If he chose Dan over Brooke, it would be hard for Lucas to forgive him. And if he chose Brooke over Dan, what would that say about him, choosing his brother's girlfriend over his own father. "Then what do we do?" Lucas whispered.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on_


	37. Ch 36: Whisper

**Chapter 36**

_This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you – Don McLean_

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas whispered as he kissed Brooke's forehead. Her eyes flickered open as she smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked taking a seat next to her, rubbing her arm.

"Okay, a little foolish." He looked at her confused. "I should have told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Babe it's fine. All that matters is that you're okay now," he reassured her.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that your right lung has given out and that you need a transplant." He didn't want to tell her about Dan being a match because that would put too much extra stress on her.

She nodded her head and swallowed hard. "That could take a while, right?"

"Yeah babe, but it will be okay. You're gonna get better and we're all gonna move past this like nothing was wrong. You're gonna have our beautiful baby girl, and we're gonna raise her and live happily ever after." He tried to smile as he kissed her forehead again.

"That's good. I've always wanted the fairy tale ending." Lucas looked at her with curious eyes. "You know, the one where the prince and the princess live happily ever after. I never thought I deserved that until I met you." she smiled. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton stood in the doorway, tears in the girls' eyes as they heard Brooke's dream. "It would just be nice to know I've done something right in order to get that happy ending after all."

Peyton lingered in the doorway of Brooke's room long after the rest had gone home to get some rest. The only reason Lucas left being to get Brooke some make-up. The frail brunette looked up at her blonde best friend and smiled. "How are you?"

Peyton couldn't help but snicker and roll her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be asking you that, not the other way around."

"Peyton," Brooke began but was soon cutoff.

"Brooke," she breathed as she grabbed her hand and cradled it in hers, a small tear escaping her eye. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Lucas told me you were worried about me, and…and now you're in here…and I'm just sorry."

"Peyton this is not your fault. I was worried because I care about you. But I'll believe you if you say you're okay."

Peyton hesitated. Obviously Lucas had not told her about the pills. She didn't want Brooke to worry about her, not until she was at least better and could handle it. Mustering up all the courage she had, Peyton wiped away the few tears and choked back her sobs. "I'm fine Brooke, I promise."

Brooke smiled as she caressed her hand. "Good."

A few days later, Brooke was able to convince her doctors that she would prefer to wait at home for her transplant instead of lying in a hospital bed. After much persuasion, they had finally agreed, on one condition. If anything were to change, even the slightest headache, she had to come in immediately.

_Running the race_

_Like a mouse in a cage_

_Getting nowhere but I'm trying_

_Forging ahead_

_But I'm stuck in the bed_

_That I made so I'm lying_

"Nathan," Haley called as she entered their apartment. He appeared in the entrance of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth, a white towel around his lower abdomen.

"What's up," he mumbled as a drop of toothpaste leaked from his lips. He immediately noticed her facial expression. "Hales?"

"I think we should get married tomorrow," she blurted, and uneasiness to her voice.

Nathan looked at her stunned. Their wedding date was still almost two months away. "I…" he began, quickly turning to spit the remaining toothpaste into the sink and rinse his mouth.

"I know it's soon," she continued, taking his break to finish his teeth as a way to explain herself. "But with everything going on around here, I don't want to wait anymore. All we ever do is wait for something bad to happen to us. We know it's gonne come, it's Tree Hill, I swear this town is cursed or something," she rambled as she rolled her eyes. Noticing she was going on a tangent, she regained her focus, "anyways, I want to be happy Nathan. I want our friends to be happy. We all deserve to be. So I don't want to wait. I want to marry you tomorrow. I want to have our wedding tomorrow."

Nathan stared at her for a few seconds, realizing why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He smiled at her and responded with a simple "okay."

Brooke heard a knock on her door as she turned to see Haley and Peyton entering. "So we have some news," Haley began.

"They want to get married tomorrow," Peyton finished, unable to hide her excitement.

Brooke smiled and shrieked for joy. "That's great, but oh wait…I haven't finished your dress," Brooke's happiness quickly diminishing.

"I don't care about that," Haley quickly answered. "We just want to make sure you're strong enough to still be my maid of honor."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But what are you going to wear?"

"We've decided that it's not gonna be anything too fancy. We just want all of you guys present." Haley smiled. "Plus Peyton has a huge closet full of killer vintage dresses I figured we could all find something to wear in there."

The girls smiled and nodded in agreement. "So I need your guy's help in getting everything together tonight," Haley added.

Brooke quickly stumbled off the bed, or at least as quickly as a woman could who was only two months from her due date. Haley followed her to her closet as she began spouting off ideas. Peyton ventured in the opposite direction to the pristine bathroom down the hall. She locked the door behind her as she reached into her purse and fondled the little silver pillbox. Her cold, vacant eyes met her reflection in the vanity mirror. She promised herself she wouldn't do this anymore. She had sworn to herself that after Lucas had spoken to her, and after she had so boldly lied to Brooke's face that she could quit this addiction. She swallowed every urge she had, forcing the pillbox back in her purse, and headed back to Brooke's bedroom.

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you_

The rest of the evening was spent in preparation for the following day. The girls worked on wardrobe, music, and decorations, while the boys worked on location and guests. By the next morning, the wedding was successfully prepared, and the five of them were literally exhausted from all the hard work. Of course Lucas had insisted that Brooke take frequent breaks so she wouldn't overwork herself.

Brooke finished the last loose curl of blonde hair as she sprayed Peyton's head with hairspray. Haley's auburn hair contained similar curls, as a few strands were pinned discreetly in the back. Brooke opted to straighten her hair, adding a braid to frame the left side of her face. Peyton handed her a simple black headband that contained an elegant bow, and Brooke flawlessly placed it on her head. A sheer cream-colored dress snug perfectly to all the right places on Haley's body. It contained thick straps, pinching slightly under the bodice, and then flowing elegantly outward until it ended at her knees. Peyton wore a deep green spaghetti strap dress, fitting tightly to her small frame. Brooke managed to find a dark purple strapless gown made of material that easily allowed room for her large baby bump.

Before Nathan and Lucas joined the girls at the church, they decided to make a pit stop at the hospital to see Dan. The doctors continued to tell them that no change had been made. Dan's vitals were still stable, his brain continued to show signs of neurological function. However, he was still laying on the hospital bed unconscious.

"We understand that you guys have not come to a conclusion yet about Dan's lung, but we must urge that it's not a matter that can wait forever." Both Lucas and Nathan looked at the doctor in a confused manner. "The longer Dan is unconscious, the more his body begins to slowly shut down. So far everything is fine, but the longer he's under, the worse things will get. This means that if we wait too long for him to wake up, his lung won't be healthy enough to be used as a transplant."

The boys nodded in understand before slowly turning to exit the dark room. "One last thing," the doctor began. They turned again to retain their previous position. "I understand this is all very hard for you two young boys, but sometimes it's nice to reminisce on all the good memories you two have with your father in order to prepare for the worst."

They knew the doctor was only trying to help, but ultimately he didn't know the fact that Dan was far from a good father, and therefore neither boy could think of memories that sufficed as happy ones.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me still_

"Nathan, do you take Haley James as your lawfully wedded wife…" Brooke smiled at the happy couple as the preacher began to finish the ceremony. She held both hers and Haley's bouquets as Nathan effortlessly placed a ring on her delicate finger. Brooke stood amazed at the beauty unfolding before her. She looked up at the beautiful sun held high in the sky, and immediately her temple began to tense up. Coupling this with the brightness of the sun, she didn't think anything of it. Brooke was pulled out of her thoughts as Haley lightly tapped her for the ring in her hand.

Brooke smiled and gracefully placed the silver band in her pale palm. Haley returned the smile before turning and guiding the ring onto Nathan's finger. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The few guests in attendance applauded as Haley and Nathan shared a sweet kiss before they turned and walked down the aisle.

_Eager to please_

_Trying to be what they need_

_But I'm so very tired_

_I've stopped trying to find_

_Any peace in my mind_

_Because it tangles the wires_

The reception was held at Brooke's house, only fitting because her back yard was large enough for them to celebrate. It wasn't hard to manage a couple of bottles of liquor, and the young crowd was more than eager to have a reason to drink. Haley and Nathan enjoyed a dance to _Make You Feel My Love_ by Adele as the rest of the group adored from the patio. Once the second verse began, a bunch of people began to join the couple on the dance floor, including Brooke and Lucas. Mouth managed to convince Peyton for a dance, and they too joined the crowd. Once the song ended, Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom, convincing Lucas that baby Lena was pressing on her bladder. She gave him an innocent peck on the cheek before she retreated into her house.

Once upstairs, her head began to pulsate again. The tiny amount of pain had remained ever since it began, but she tried her best to push it aside as she concentrated on making sure Haley and Nathan had their perfect day. She opened the bathroom mirror and searched for a bottle of Advil or Tylenol. Unable to find anything to stop her headache, she scanned the room before ending on Peyton's purse. Hoping her blonde friend carried some medicine in her bag, she began to search through it. She soon found a small silver pillbox that contained several white pills. Satisfied that she had found some Tylenol, Brooke easily swallowed two with a glass of water before returning to the party.

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you_

It didn't take long for the pills to course through Brooke's system. She began to feel a little dizzy, and then her senses intensified. The colors of the outside became brighter, but they began to string together into one giant mass of color. The sounds around her pulsed through her, causing her heart and pulse to beat to the rhythm of life. She closed her eyes in an attempt to blink away the change in her surroundings. When it didn't go away, the pit of her stomach knew what this feeling was. She was Brooke Davis, she had been high before. But this was different. This high was new, more intense. She placed a shaky hand on the patio chair next to her before she fell to the ground.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me still_

Peyton was the first to notice, turning in slow motion as she tried to get to her friend as fast as she could. Everything seemed to move too slowly, her feet wouldn't allow her to move any faster than a crawl. Lucas saw the urgency in Peyton's movements and facial features and turned in the direction of her attention. It was then that he saw Brooke seizing on the ground. He dropped the beer bottle in his hand and scrambled to get to her, screaming for someone to call 911.

As his hand slipped underneath her head, Peyton knelt beside her. "Baby, Brooke…what's wrong? Can you hear? Baby…" Lucas spat, immense panic evident in every word.

_The sound tires on my lips_

_To fade away into forgetting_

Brooke tried to speak, but no words came out. As she continued to shake uncontrollably, the world around her faded into black.

_I'm down to a whisper_

_In a daydream on a hill_

_Shut down to a whisper_

_Can you hear me_

_Can you hear me still_


End file.
